Second Chances are so Few
by Malcolm Yuy
Summary: [Complete] He had the chance to tell her that he loved her, but he missed his chance during high school. But now he has a second chance to tell the girl of his dreams how he feels. Will he finally confess to her? Only time will tell. [Takari]
1. Default Chapter

A.N: Hello everyone! I've decided to edit and repost all of the previous chapters to this fic, to correct grammar mistakes, and edit the story for consistency. I hope you all like the revise. So…

11/13/05- This chapter has been revised for grammar, spelling errors and for consistency.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon in any part whatsoever. But, this story is my idea…**

_Italicized words: _Thoughts, or sometimes is the narrative… And later in this story will be lyrics for a song…

**_Bold italicized sentences: _**Negative thoughts of…you'll find out soon enough.

**Bold words: **Might be pointing out certain words, like Japanese words.

One more thing…I'm going to be writing in **Standard American English**.

* * *

"Second Chances are so Few…"

By

Malcolm Yuy

**Chapter 1: When Loneliness is the Last Thing You Need…**

_Lonely…Lonely is the last thing I wanted to be…but of course, I've screwed myself over so many times I guess I deserve to be lonely._

_But being lonely is not the only thing that I didn't want…Above all things, I never expected that I would hate…hate…being in love…_

_Yes, I said it. I hate being in love. Why? It's simple of course. I hate it because at times, like now, it can make you so depressed you feel like you would commit suicide just to end your pain…and, at other times…_

_It also feels like the utopia of all feelings, and you feel like you can do just about anything. Your heart is beating so fast you feel like that if it was beating any faster, it would burst. You want to do anything for that person you love, **anything **to make them truly happy, even if it means sacrificing your own happiness so it can happen..._

_Yet, at the same time, you'd do just about anything to be with them; to hold them in your arms, to tell them how much you care about them, to caress their lips with yours…Love is also very confusing…_

How do I know all of this? I know all of this because I've been there… And if I could have turned back time, I would…

_But, it seems like fate has a different destiny for me…_

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

Eighteen-year-old Takeru Takaishi looked outside the coffee shop window solemnly as he took another sip of his coffee, sitting down upon the coffee table before him. The fall weather was really getting to him, but he thought nothing of it. He was wearing a long-sleeved green shirt with a navy blue scarf tied around his neck, and wearing khaki pants and white sneakers. He then looked down upon the table, which at the moment had a spiral notebook, with the cover turned back to reveal an open page of paper, with a lead pencil lying atop of it.

_I hate papers…I do love English, but I just **hate **papers… _Takeru thought as he picked up the pencil with his right hand and tapped the paper. The teenager had a paper that he had to turn in to his English professor in three days, a paper on of all things, the tragic love of Romeo and Juliet. In the upper right hand corner, Takeru stenciled his name, the date, period and assignment on his paper in a messy style of English writing. He then moved his pencil, and slowly but surely, started to write his thesis statement (1). Yet, right in the middle of it, he stopped. He groaned as he erased it.

_Why…why can't I come up with anything good? And why of all things, do I have to write a paper on the love of Romeo and Juliet? It's just so cliché…I guess the professor didn't have anything else to think about assigning the class…But, she's…eccentric when it comes to love…I should know, _Takeru thought, as he just dropped his pencil upon his notebook. He then looked at the clock to his right, which was situated between the menus, situated on chalkboards. The clock read five forty-five.

_Well, I guess I must be going, _Takeru thought, as he collected his notebook and pencil, moving it into a yellow bookbag, which was lying beside him. He then zipped it up, slung it over his left shoulder, and proceeded to leave the café. As he was leaving, he bumped into someone, because he was looking out the door and not paying attention. Before he knew it, he was lying on the ground, scratching his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have been looking where I was going," Takeru replied nervously, before looking up at whom he happened to bump into. It was a girl, about his age, with shoulder length brown hair. The way it was styled reminded him of one girl he didn't want to remember in particular. But, the name arose in his mind.

_Hikari_…_That girl looks like Hikari…_one part of his mind replied. Thoughts of the girl that was his best friend began assimilating in his mind, until he decided to shake it off. He shook his head, as the girl, who was also hurt, scratched her head as she looked down upon the blond young man. She then decided to speak.

"It's all right, really. Want me to help you up?" the girl asked, offering a hand to the fallen boy. Takeru smiled, before accepting it, with the girl pulling him up. He then took a close look at her, and noticed that she also looked different from his former best friend. Her eyes were blue, while Hikari's was a chestnut red. He then came back to reality.

_The girl may resemble Hikari, but, she **isn't** Hikari…_the other part of his mind responded. Takeru then shook his head. The girl looked up at him.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I got to be going now. Uh, bye," Takeru answered, as he hurried out the door. The girl looked at his retreating back as he left the building.

"Bye…"

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmmn

Takeru sighed as he walked on the sidewalk of the city, passing and bumping into people during his walk. He had his hands in his pockets. He looked around, seeing the trees, with their yellow-orange leaves swaying in the wind. He also looked at all the advertisements, with bold English words, highlighted, trying to attract attention from the passerby. It sort of reminded him of home, of the city of Tokyo, and in particular, one district of the Japanese capital, Odaiba. He then approached a crosswalk, and crossed it as he looked up at the display of Times Square, which had a big Coca-Cola sign. He then walked past the stores, quickening his pace.

_Hikari_…_How long has it been since I've last seen you? One year…It's been one year since I left Odaiba for New York City.One year since I left all of my family and friends behind.One year since I left you, _Takeru thought. He looked up at the sky above him, which was cloudy, looking like it was going to rain. He grimaced. He hated the rain. He then stopped walking, and looked back down to the people passing him by. A thought then crossed his mind.

_Why am I walking? My apartment is miles from here…_Takeru thought, as he suddenly realized. Thinking of Hikari was really throwing him off. He walked towards the end of the sidewalk, and waved his hand toward an oncoming taxi. It finally stopped. He then opened the back door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him as he did so. He then put on a seat belt. "Thanks," he muttered. The taxi driver turned his head back towards him.

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked.

"Arbor View Apartments," Takeru answered. The taxi driver then turned his head back toward the front of the car, and started driving slowly to merge with traffic. Takeru looked out the window as buildings passed by, leaning his head on his right hand, his right cheek resting on it. Moments later, the taxi stopped right at the curb. "Thanks," Takeru said, as he handed the taxi driver the money for the ride. Takeru then stepped out of the taxi and walked up the steps to approach a black door with a peephole. He then took out his key and unlocked the door, before stepping into the apartment and closing the door behind him, having it lock behind him as he made his way to the lobby.

nmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

Finally, after about ten minutes, he finally reached his apartment door, and took out another key, unlocking the door. He then stepped inside, closing the door behind him as came inside.

"I'm home," Takeru replied, as he walked into a little hallway, going to the first room on the right, and slinging his book bag onto the floor, letting it slide until it collided with a chair, which was situated at his workstation. He then made his way into the living room/kitchen and sat on the couch, sighing tiredly as he did so.

"Finally, I thought you'd never come back. I was starting to get worried," a female voice replied as she walked towards Takeru, arriving from another room. Takeru just looked over and smirked at the older woman.

"Mimi, there's nothing to worry about. I'm eighteen. I can take care of myself," Takeru replied, glancing at the young woman. Her hair was still styled the same way, just with a wavier look. Her hair was still a strawberry color, but the yellow stars that had once highlighted her hair were gone. Her eyes still held that sincere look, and at the moment she was wearing a blue long-sleeved jacket with a pink shirt under, with a blue skirt and some brown sandals. She walked over and sat in a chair near the couch, crossing her legs over as she sat down.

"I know you can, but, being Matt's brother, I'm responsible for you," Mimi replied.

"I know, but didn't you forget that in this country being eighteen means you're an adult? About the only thing I can't do is buy alcohol. But, I don't like alcohol anyway," Takeru stated. He then crossed his arms, looking away from her. Mimi just pouted.

"Alright, alright. I've got some good news," Mimi said. Takeru looked back at her, raising one eyebrow as he did so.

_Good news? Usually, when Mimi says she has good news, it's usually bad for me, _Takeru thought, as he decided to lean back into the couch. "What is it?"

"Well, I got you a date," Mimi answered, smiling. Takeru just sighed tiredly, closing his eyes as he did so, before opening his blue eyes once again, giving Mimi a death glare.

"Mimi, as much as I appreciate you and love you as an older sister, and I really do, I don't feel like going on a date right now. I have a lot of things to do right now," Takeru replied, uncrossing his arms and raising them into the air. Really, the young man did have a lot of things on his plate at the moment (i.e., his paper), and besides, he didn't feel like going out.

"Oh come on Takeru, it's not like it's going to kill you to just go out. Besides, it might be fun," Mimi argued. Takeru sighed again.

"I know Mimi, I know. It's just that…well…" Takeru trailed off, as he couldn't think of a good way to reject the idea. Mimi just stared at him, before responding.

"Look Takeru, I know there are a lot of things going through your head right now. And I also know that you're still not over Hikari. But eventually, you're going to have to get over her. Trust me, this is for the best. I bet Hikari has moved on already. After all, a year has almost passed," Mimi replied, crossing her arms now like Takeru had earlier. Takeru took a few moments to absorb the information, before finally coming to a decision.

"Fine, fine. You win Mimi. You win. I'll go. But this'll be the last time that you will set me up, got it?" Takeru asked. Mimi nodded her head as she smiled and clasped her hands together. Takeru did the eyebrow-glance again. _Man, this girl's mood changes fast, _Takeru thought. He then decided to try lightening the mood of the conversation. "So…uh, what's the name of this girl I will be going out with?" Takeru asked.

"Her name is Elise, Elise Hawkins. She's the same age as you," Mimi answered. This brought up a little interest in the young man.

"What does she look like?" Takeru asked again. Mimi smiled before formulating an answer.

"She has blond hair, like yours, only it has some brown highlights. And, she has green eyes. Body wise…well, if I was a man, I guess it would be considered 'hot' as you men like to call it," Mimi answered. This caused Takeru to just laugh. Mimi frowned. "What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing…now, I just have one more question to ask. When will this date be, and where will it be?" Takeru asked.

"It will be on Friday, and it will be at the Café de Nimes. You can impress her with your knowledge of the French language," Mimi answered, smiling, knowing that since Takeru was part French, this would help his situation.

"All right. Well, I'll be ready for her, I guess. So, do you have any plans tonight?" Takeru asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. In about half an hour, Joe's going to pick me up and we're going to go to this romantic restaurant on the left coast of Manhattan," Mimi answered. This made Takeru grin.

"You think he's going to propose to you? You two have been going out for a while now," Takeru replied. Joe and Mimi had been going out since her first year in college. After the final defeat of MaloMyotismon, Joe started a long distance relationship with the girl, and after he graduated Odaiba High, Joe moved to New York so he could be closer to his love. They had been dating for five years, being together when they could. After all, Mimi became a first class model, while Joe was still working on his medical degree (After all, everyone knows that it takes eight years to get a doctorate). Their relationship had made both of them very happy, and for this, Takeru was glad for Mimi. It looked like she was going to get a happy ending, and with a good person to boot.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe, I hope so. Well, I better start getting ready. I'll see you tomorrow morning then," Mimi said, getting up from the chair. Takeru got up from the couch, and the two embraced.

"Have a good time Meems," Takeru replied.

"You too T.K," Mimi said, ruffling the boy's hair. Takeru groaned, but then grinned as the two parted, with Mimi going to her room to prepare for her date. Takeru then sighed as he then went to his room, ready to work on the paper that he dreaded to write…

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

Hours later, Takeru was typing up the rough draft of his paper on his computer. He had a lamp on nearby, so he wouldn't strain his eyesight as he was typing it. He then groaned as he stopped typing, and leaned back on his chair. He looked at the monitor. According to Microsoft Word, he still had three pages to go on his paper. And as much as a genius Takeru was at writing, something came up that he thought he would never have. Writer's block.

"Damn it, I just hate this paper!" Takeru exclaimed, growling angrily, slamming his fingers onto the keyboard. He then looked down towards the floor of his room. "Man, I really need to take a break," Takeru muttered to himself. He then decided that a break would do him real good. So, he got up from his chair and made his way back into the living room/kitchen combo, moseying his way to the refrigerator. He opened the door, and looked inside.

"Hmm, let's see what we have here…Coke…or Pepsi…" Takeru looked from left to right with a bottle of Coke on the left, and a bottle of Pepsi on the right. _Let's see…one tastes refreshing, while the other tastes flat…Hmm…Original, or the copycat…_Takeru thought, continuing to look from left to right. _I'll just go with the one I like better._ Takeru then swiped the Coke bottle, and closed the refrigerator door, opening it so he could have access to the cool liquid. Takeru took a swig of some, before walking out to the balcony of the apartment. He then looked outside at the night sky.

Outside, the clouds had settled, and the stars were as bright as ever. Towards the left of Takeru's view, there was a full moon, glowing like it had a reason to. Takeru leaned on the rail, and took another swig of the Coke, looking depressingly down on the streets below.

_Well, at least Mimi's happy…I wish I was that happy…_Takeru thought, thinking back to when he first arrived in New York a year ago. A year ago, when he first arrived, he was thankful that Mimi agreed to take him in, to let him live in her apartment so he wouldn't have to go out looking for his own. After all, apartments were really expensive in New York, since New York has the most valuable real estate in the world. At first, Takeru at least tried to be happy some in his situation, but he just couldn't. Every time Mimi went out with Joe, it made Takeru wish he had someone.

So, eventually, Takeru told Mimi about it. And of course, Mimi felt sorry for him. Days later, she set him up on a blind date, to cheer the poor boy up. Takeru had reluctantly agreed to go, just for Mimi's sake. The date had ended up being terrible. Takeru and his date had nothing in common, and to him, she just seemed annoying. This made Takeru think more of Hikari, of how much he wanted to see her, to just talk to her again, to see her face. So, he did what any normal person would do. He e-mailed her, telling her about how college was like in America, and also how much he missed her. Hopefully, she would respond, and the boy would have some happiness in talking to his best friend.

But, she never responded. This tore up Takeru's heart even further, making the young man more depressed than he already was. So, he did the only thing he could. He got engrossed in schoolwork, along with his part-time job, which he was still working at the moment. He worked at a music store in the city, called MultiMedia Warehouse.

Which led to his situation now. Over the year that Takeru had been in New York, Mimi had tried to set him up with numerous girls, people she thought could be potential soulmates for the boy. But, no matter how much Takeru tried to like the girls he was going on blind dates with, he just couldn't. Because he knew that deep within himself, his heart still belonged to one girl.

_Hikari_…_Oh Hikari, I wish I were with you right now, _Takeru sighed. He then turned his head, looking back depressingly towards the interior of his apartment. _Well, I guess I should get back to work, _Takeru thought, as he was finally coming back to reality. He took one last swig of Coke, before moving back inside the apartment, closing the balcony doors, and making his way back into his room. He threw the bottle of soda into a nearby trash can, and sat at his desk, and started working on his paper again…

nmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm

_Eh, what day is it? I wish it was Saturday, _Takeru thought, as he turned over in bed. He turned to the left looking over at his alarm clock. In bold, neon green, it stated that it was six-thirty A.M. Takeru then groaned. _Great, just great._ _Now I have to get up. _Takeru then sighed as he got up, and left his room to go to the towel rack to get a towel and washcloth, to use so he could take a shower. He then stepped into the bathroom, and closed the door behind him…

_Ah, warm water, _Takeru thought as he felt the spray of water collide with his body, sending drops of water all over him. He then took a shampoo bottle, and got the shampoo out, before lathering it into his hair, putting the shampoo bottle back down somewhere and concentrating on washing his hair. As he was doing so, he closed his eyes.

_This feels so good…this sort of reminds me of that time when-NO! I don't want to remember the past. I don't! _Takeru thought, as he was finishing with washing his hair and moving on to wash the rest of his body. But, the memory couldn't help but pour itself into his thoughts, making Takeru space out, remembering what happened between him and a special someone…

---FLASHBACK BEGINS---

It was three years ago, during summer vacation. Fifteen-year-old Takeru was enjoying the day, sunbathing nearby the pool with Hikari, wearing a green bathing suit while she was wearing a pink bikini. Earlier, the two had tried to get in, but the water was too cold. So, they did what anyone else would do. They sunbathed, both wearing sunglasses to shield their eyes. But now, one of the two was starting to get very bored. And it was then that this person started to speak.

"I'm starting to get bored Takeru. We did come here to swim, didn't we?" Hikari stated, looking over towards her best friend. Takeru was just looking up toward the sun, with his hands lying back on the recliner chair, his head sitting atop of those hands. He then looked down at the girl he secretly adored, with his sunglasses slipping, revealing his blue eyes.

"Yeah Hikari-chan, we did. But of course, the water's too cold to actually enjoy, if you know what I'm sayin'," Takeru replied. Hikari then sighed as she took off her sunglasses, looking back at him with her ruby chestnut eyes.

"So, it's sweltering hot if you know what I'm saying. Why don't we take a dip in the pool? I want to have fun Takeru," Hikari said, sounding spoiled. Takeru just sighed back at her.

"Then why don't **you **take a dip in the pool, while I 'chill out' here?" Takeru suggested. Hikari just laughed, before giving her friend the "serious" look. "What?" Takeru asked.

"You know that just sounded like an oxymoron. You can't actually 'chill out' because it's not cold," Hikari replied. This made Takeru frown.

"Well excuse me 'Ms. Politically Correct', but I'm not using the words literally," Takeru said. This made Hikari cross her arms as she huffed.

"Fine then, be that way. I'll just go by myself," Hikari puffed. She then walked off, leaving the boy to himself. He looked at her retreating back as she left.

_Damn, she has a nice body, _Takeru thought, as he was being turned on from watching his best friend leave him and go into the pool. Slowly but surely, he watched her as she walked into the pool, before completely disappearing within its depths. The boy then turned his attention away from the girl, as he put his sunglasses back on, closing his eyes and feeling the heat, as people passed by and made noises from doing different exercises in the pool. He didn't happen to hear someone creeping up on him as he was starting to fall asleep. He then fell asleep.

Whoever it was creeping up on him then grabbed him, and made him stand up, before dragging him towards the pool. They then led him over to the edge of the concrete, where the boundary ended and the water filled with chlorine began. They then whispered in his ear.

"Hey Takeru, wake up…" the voice replied, before deciding to nip his ear with their lips. Of course, the boy didn't feel or remember this.

"Huh? Hikari?" Takeru turned his head to meet the face of the girl he loved, in which his sunglasses fell off. She was grinning at him mischievously. Something was up. "What is it?" he asked.

"Look out below!" Hikari exclaimed, before releasing him into the pool below. The boy landed in the four and a half feet deep side with a "SPLASH!" with Hikari jumping in as well. The boy spattered out water as his friend joined him.

"M-man Hikari, it's c-c-cold in h-here," Takeru stuttered, clinging onto himself while standing in the pool. This made the girl smile even more.

"Well, at least I'm not bored anymore. And, you look really cute right now…" Hikari muttered, nearing Takeru's face. The boy blushed as he looked back at his friend.

"Really?…" He trailed off as he noticed how Hikari's face was getting closer to his, with her lovely lips pursed for him. Takeru then bent his face closer to hers as well. _Oh please Kami-sama, please, don't ruin this moment, _Takeru thought, as his lips were just becoming centimeters apart from hers. Right as their lips were about to touch, something did decide to intervene.

"SPLASH!" A wave of water collided with the two teens, causing them to become even more wet then they already were. This snapped the two out of their trances, turning them back to normal. Takeru then looked over at where the wave came from, the result being a little kid who was laughing at them.

_I'm gonna get that kid, _Takeru thought, as he gave the kid a death glare. Before he could do anything, Hikari decided to intervene in the situation.

"Hey Takeru!"

"Huh?" Takeru responded, before a little wave of water collided with his face. This made the boy groan. He gave a death glare at Hikari, who just gave him the "puppy" look.

"What, did I make the little boy 'angrwy'?" Hikari teased. This caused the boy to grin.

"Angry? Little boy? I'll show you I'm not little!" Takeru exclaimed, as he shot some waves at her. The water war then began, with the two thrashing each other with waves, traveling throughout the pool…

Finally, about twenty minutes later, the water war ended, with Hikari being the winner. The two emerged from the pool, with them running to their recliners so they could get their towels. Once they were there, they then dried themselves off.

"You know Takeru, that was pretty fun, don't ya think?" Hikari asked, drying her head off. Takeru turned to her as he was drying his upper body off.

"Actually, no, it wasn't. You just ruined my sunbathing moment," Takeru pouted, finishing drying off his chest. He then slinged the towel over his shoulders, crossing his arms and resting them on his chest. This infuriated the girl.

"So, at least we had some time in the water," Hikari pouted back. Takeru then looked back at the girl.

"You know I was just kidding," Takeru stated. Hikari smiled.

"I know." Hikari then whacked Takeru with her towel.

"Hey!" Takeru hit her back, and the two then laughed, enjoying the rest of their day together, whacking each other with towels along the way…

---FLASHBACK ENDS---

_Those were the days…how'd I wish I could go back to them. Oh well, I'm done here. Time to get dressed and get ready for school, _Takeru thought, as he finished washing himself off. He then turned off the shower, yanking the shower curtain and leaving the shower area, before drying himself with a towel and putting on some boxers he took earlier from his dresser drawer. He then shaved, brushed his teeth, and got dressed, before heading out to the kitchen/living room to make himself breakfast…

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnnmnm

Hours later, after he had finished school, Takeru had gone to work, changing into his uniform, a simple blue golf shirt with his name tag on it, tucked in with some simple light-brown slacks, with a black belt fastened around his waist, along with his sneakers. For the moment, the teenager was working at the cashier, ringing up a CD that a customer was buying. After the customer left with their purchase, the assistant manager came out from the door behind the counter, which led to the bathrooms and offices. He approached the counter, tapping the teenager on the shoulder.

"Hai (yes)? I mean yes?" Takeru asked, turning to the side. When he saw the assistant manager, he immediately perked up. "So Dave, how can I help you?" Takeru asked. Dave had brown hair, which was spiked up in the front with brown eyes, and was of course wearing the same uniform Takeru was wearing, except he was wearing black dress shoes.

"Well T.K., you can help by stocking these new CDs into their proper order," Dave replied, giving Takeru a little box. He simply smiled at his boss.

"Alright." Dave then walked away, and Takeru's forced smile turned into a frown. The teen then sighed tiredly as he opened the box, looking at the titles, before moving around the store, organizing the CDs into alphabetical order. Moments later, as he put the final CD with its order, the door to the store opened, and Takeru looked up, catching eye contact with the person walking in. He then smiled at the person.

"Well well well, if it isn't none other than Mr. Medical Guy. So, how can I help you today, Joe?" Takeru asked, walking over to the older man. He smiled at the younger teen as he approached him, and then spoke.

"Well Takeru, I was wondering if you had any classical music I could purchase…you see, my doctor needs some music for his patients," Joe replied.

"And you're an errand boy?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Joe answered. As he was studying for his PhD, Joe was also an intern for one of the doctors at the nearby hospital. Of course, his particular doctor didn't work in the hospital itself, but worked in an outpatient clinic nearby.

"Well, follow me to the Classical Music section," Takeru replied, and waved to Joe as he started walking towards the Classical Music section of the store. Takeru then stopped. "Well, here it is. You think you can handle it from here?" Takeru asked, grinning. Joe grinned back.

"Yeah Takeru, I think so. **Arigato (Thank You)**," Joe answered. Takeru smiled as he walked away and went to the counter, while Joe took his time to find the CDs his doctor needed. Once he was finished, Joe approached the counter to purchase the CDs. Takeru scanned them, before typing a few keys on the store computer, ringing up the total. "So Takeru, how have you been?" Joe managed to ask.

"All right, I guess. Your total will be sixty-two dollars and twenty-seven cents," Takeru replied, as the cashier door came open. Once Joe payed Takeru the cash, Takeru counted it, before depositing in the cashier and handing the man back his change. He then closed the cashier door, typed a few more keys, printed out the receipt, and handed it to Joe.

"Thanks. You guess? What do you mean 'you guess'?" Joe asked.

"Well Joe, I don't know…I just feel…empty. I'm taking care of it though. Just don't worry about it alright? It seems that you and Mimi are becoming 'Big Brother and Sister' while I'm over here. I can handle myself okay?" Takeru whined, putting his hands on his hips. Joe just sighed.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, it's just that…Mimi and I just want to help you. After all, we are your friends," Joe replied.

"I know, I know. And although I'm grateful for that, I can manage myself. Thanks for the talk, though. So, when's the next time I'll see you?" Takeru asked, changing the subject.

"Pretty soon. I guess Mimi didn't tell you…"

"…Tell me what?"

"We're getting married!" Joe exclaimed. Takeru forced a smile at his friend.

"Well, congratulations Joe! Good for you," Takeru replied. Joe smiled back.

"Thanks. Well, I better get going. Talk to you later," Joe said, as he turned his back and went towards the entrance/exit of the store. Takeru's smile disappeared as Joe left the store.

"Yeah, later…"

nmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm

"Mimi, I want to talk about your engagement to-" Takeru stopped as he searched the apartment, looking for the woman. He then found a Post-It note attached on the refrigerator, written in neat Kanji writing. Takeru took it and read it.

_Takeru,_

I'm going to be out late for a walk-off in the city. If you need to call in case of an emergency, you have my cell. And good luck on the date!

_Love, _

_Mimi_

Takeru stiffened up as he read the last part of the note. _Date?_ _What date? _His brain then flashed back to the day before, when Mimi and him had his conversation.

_---"So…uh, what's the name of this girl I will be going out with?"---_

_"Her name is Elise, Elise Hawkins. She's the same age as you." "What does she look like?" _

_"She has blond hair, like yours, only it has some brown highlights. And, she has green eyes. Body wise…well, if I was a man, I guess it would be considered 'hot' as you men like to call it. What? What's so funny?"_

_"Nothing, it's just the way you answered the question. Now, I just have one more question to ask. When will this date be, and where will it be?"_

_"It will be on Friday, and it will be at the Café de Nimes. You can impress her with your knowledge of the French language."_

---**DING-DONG!**---

"Shit, that must be her. Thank **Kami (God)** that I changed before I left work," Takeru replied. The doorbell then rang again. "Well, here goes nothing…" Takeru then approached the door, before opening it to reveal his date for the night, Elise. She was as Mimi described.

"Hello. Is this is the right residence? Are you T.K.?" the girl asked.

"Yes, yes I am. Shall we get going?" Takeru asked, extending an arm. Elise took it, and together they left the apartment…

nmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm

Two hours later, Takeru and Elise arrived at her apartment. Elise unlocked her door and turned to look at the boy.

"Well, it was a great night. Thank you," Elise replied.

"You're welcome," Takeru muttered. Elise just continued standing there. Takeru raised an eyebrow at her. _What? What does she want? _He thought, as he looked at her. His answer then came to her as she closed her eyes, and pouted her lips. Takeru sighed tiredly as he leaned in, and gave the girl a peck on the cheek. This made Elise blink her eyes open in astonishment. She then blushed as Takeru stood back, with a solemn look upon his face. She then forced a smile upon her face.

"Well, good night," Elise replied.

"Good night," Takeru stated monotonously. Elise nodded as she stepped into her apartment, closing the door behind her. Takeru sighed again as he turned back, and left, descending the stairs, before arriving to the street sidewalk. He then walked down the streets, with his hands in his pockets, as the night air whirled past him, giving his hair a "wavy" look. Up above, clouds were forming, and a few moments later, rain started to pour down onto the world below. Takeru grunted as he made his way to his bus stop.

_Great, just what I needed. This day has gone downhill for me, _Takeru thought as he walked on the sidewalks, at the moment not even caring that he should get a taxi. He finally made his way to a restaurant with a little canopy above his head, to shield him from the rain. Nearby in the sidewalk, there was a puddle of clear water. Takeru looked at it. In the puddle, he saw his reflection. He gave himself an empty look.

_Do I even want to move on? Sometimes I wonder. Mimi's right, I have to get over Hikari…but I just can't. I love her too much, and I feel like she's the only one for me…_Takeru thought.

**_Then if you feel she's the only one for you, then why aren't you two together? _**A voice asked. Takeru looked around, wondering where the voice came from. He saw noone. "Who's there?" he asked. Nothing came. "Man, I must be losing it," Takeru replied.

**_Yes, you must be, _**the voice replied. Takeru looked around. **_Hello, anyone in there? I'm you…_** Takeru then squinted his eyes in realization.

_Then…if you're me, why haven't you spoken up all of this time?_

**_Because, you've never been this depressed before. Face it, you're losing it. And all because you couldn't get over one. Little. Girl. You are really pathetic, you know that?…_**

_Shut up! I can get over Hikari! I can!_

**_Then if you can, why don't you do it right now? _**The other half of Takeru stayed silent. Within his subconscious, something had an evil smile. And it was a feeling that we all hate and loathe. Despair. Ironically, despair was the opposite of what Takeru represented. Hope.

**_See, I knew you couldn't do it. You're a loser, and you'll always be one. You will ALWAYS be alone…_**

_Stop it! Shut up! I don't want to hear it!_

**_You'll always be alone…You'll always be alone…_**

_**You will ALWAYS be alone…**_

The sentence repeated itself in Takeru's head as he clutched it with his hands, his body twitching in depression. He then broke into a run, bumping into people walking along the way. Yet, the boy just didn't care. He ran through crowds of people, until he finally came up to his apartment, quickly unlocking the door and closing it behind him. Minutes later, Takeru landed onto his bed, still clutching his head like it was in pain. Tears streamed out of his eyes, and slowly, but surely, he fell asleep. His hands unclutched his head and fell onto the bed, as he was breathing in his sleep. And, as he slept, someone couldn't help but watch what had just transpired. And that someone was Mimi.

"Oh Takeru…What's happening to you?" Mimi asked, giving a concerned look toward the young man, before turning the light off and going to her room to sleep. Just as she reached her room, the phone rang near her nightstand. She walked up to it and picked it up.

"Hello, Tachikawa Residence, Mimi speaking…Oh, hey, it's you…How are you? Takeru? He's…all right…you're wondering if I have a spare room here? Yeah, I do. Sure, you can stay…This'll make Takeru happy when I tell him…What? You want me to keep it a surprise? Well, okay…Can't wait…See you soon…Bye!" Mimi exclaimed as he hung up the phone. She then looked toward Takeru's room.

"Well Takeru, you're going to get a BIG surprise…"

* * *

Well, that's the end of the first chapter. I revised it and corrected all the grammar…that I noticed anyway.

(1) Thesis statement: Opening statement. Usually the statement that outlines what your essay or paper is about, defining the main topics you'll be using to write your essay or paper.

But, enough about English, let's see about the next chapter: In this chapter, we get to see how someone else is doing since a certain someone left them, and see how they're trying to move on…or not…

Originally, I was going to insert a song into the fic somewhere…But, I guess it'll have to wait until later, when the moment's more appropiate. Well, gotta go! See you guys later! Ja ne! (Bye)

-ATLANTA ROCKS!


	2. When Love Isn’t the Only Thing You’re Mi...

A.N: Hello people! Welcome to the next revised chapter of this fic!

And now, to present the next chapter of this fic…

11/13/05- This chapter has been revised for grammar, spelling errors and for consistency.

_Italicized words: _Thoughts, or sometimes is the narrative… And later in this story will be lyrics for a song…

**Bold words: **Might be pointing out certain words, like Japanese words.

* * *

"Second Chances are so Few…"

By

Malcolm Yuy

**Chapter 2: When Love Isn't the Only Thing You're Missing…**

_Why do I feel so…empty? I feel like a piece of me is gone…It feels like it's been so long that I've forgotten why I am who I am today…and yet, through the thoughts filtering through my head, I can slowly remember why…Why I feel like a piece of my heart's missing…And the reason why…is because of one boy…_

_Now, you might think it's pathetic. Me, falling apart because of one guy? I should get over myself! But lately, I'm just not in the mood to complain. Everyday, I feel like life's passing me by, which it is, and I feel like I'm missing something important in it. Or namely, someone._

_I miss him. I miss being with him, and I miss everything we used to do together. How we would meet each other in the city park at night in our favorite tree, how we could talk about "nothing" forever, and how we could always rely on one another. And, I also missed out on how I could've told him, told him how I really felt about him, after all these years…_

_But, I was a coward…and now, I'm paying the price for it…with loneliness…_

mnmnnmnmnmnmnmnmnmmnmn

Eighteen-year-old Hikari Kamiya had her eyes closed as she was gripping the pole of one of the bullet trains that was leaving Tokyo, and heading to Odaiba. During the past two years, the young woman had changed her hairstyle, having it grown out a little past the shoulders with a sort of wavy look, with her bangs still hung back by her pink clip. Her body had become more developed, and she had attracted a lot of men. She was wearing a red shirt, with a pink blouse, with some blue jeans and white sneakers. She had on a brown backpack, with one shoulder strap slinged across her chest. She opened her eyes sadly as she looked around at the people on the train.

_How I wish I could be someone else sometimes…just so I wouldn't have to feel the pain I'm feeling right now, _Hikari thought, as she looked around from person-to-person, seeing some of them make conversation with one another and be carefree. How she wished she could be that way. For her, she had to struggle making enough money to pay for rent. Luckily, she wasn't alone. Yolei also lived with the girl. The name brought different kinds of thoughts from the younger girl. Like how Yolei had a boyfriend, and she did not.

_I'm so happy for her, I really am. And I'm glad that I have a friend like her by my side…but, I wish I knew what it felt like to have someone…especially him… _Hikari thought, as an image of the boy of her desires arose within her mind. She tried to shake it away, but she just couldn't. She could imagine what he looked like during the last time she saw him. Blonde hair, the bangs curved downward in a messy, spiky fashion. And blue eyes, a blue that could make you sink in them if you stared at them long enough. But one of the things Hikari loved most about him was his smile, and how he would smile basically everyday. But, he was gone now, off to America to some college to study writing. And she, was stuck here.

_Oh Takeru, I miss you much. I wish I could see you…I wonder…do you have someone now? Or, are you still alone, like me? _Hikari pondered. She then sighed as she looked down at her feet. _Well, there isn't much use worrying about it. I'll probably never see him again, _Hikari thought. Right as she was finished thinking that, the train slowed to a stop, with a voice blaring over the intercom of the train.

"We have arrived at Odaiba Station. Please step back so people who are leaving can pass through. Arigato," the computer voice said. Hikari sighed as she left the pole, walking through the doors and exiting the bullet train. She made her way through the tunnel, walking up the escalator and leaving the station, emerging into the streets of her home. Today, it was a sunny day, with the sun shining brightly upon the city. Hikari looked down as she was walking.

_I wish though…I wish there was some way I could see him…Just so I could tell him how I feel… _Hikari thought as she walked through the streets. A few moments later, she reached her apartment complex, going inside the lobby and made her way to the elevator. She then ascended the floors, looking down through the glass towards the outside world, until it arrived at the floor she needed to be at. The doors then opened, as she walked through and made her way to her door. She unlocked it with her key, before stepping inside and closing it behind her.

"Yolei, I'm home!" Hikari exclaimed, as she walked over to a nearby coffee table and slung her backpack down upon it. She then sighed tiredly as her body collided with the soft cushion of the navy blue couch. Yolei then walked through the little hallway.

"**Konnichiwa (Good afternoon)** Kari**-chan** (1)," Yolei said happily, as she walked towards her friend. She then sat beside Hikari on the couch, and turned to face her. She was wearing a pink sweater, with blue jeans and black heels. She still wore her glasses and wore a white hairbow upon her head. She smiled at her friend. "So Kari, how was your day?" Yolei asked.

"Okay, I guess. How was yours?" Hikari asked, looking back at her friend. She noticed that Yolei seemed to be beaming.

"Great! Ken's going to take me out tonight!" Yolei exclaimed.

_Well, that's why she's beaming…Ugh…_Hikari thought, as she sulked in the couch. Yolei noticed this, and immediately frowned.

"What's wrong Kari? You seem down," Yolei stated, looking at Hikari. Hikari just furrowed her eyebrows at her friend in response.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. Thankfully, none of the professors assigned me homework tonight, so I'm free," Hikari replied.

"Oh come on Kari, you're down. Do you feel like talking about it? You know, I bet Ken wouldn't mind if you went with us-"

"I'd rather not Yolei. Thanks for caring, but I'll be fine here," Hikari said as she cut-off Yolei in mid-sentence. Just as the older girl was about to say something, the doorbell rang.

"Well, that must be him. I'd better get going," Yolei replied. Hikari nodded.

"Have a good time," the younger girl simply stated. Yolei smiled as she made her way towards the door.

"I will, thanks." Yolei then opened the door, revealing Ken in a gray long-sleeved cotton shirt, with blue jeans and brown shoes. The shirt was untucked. His hair was still long, but in a different way, jetting out in some directions, with his bangs wavy in the front. "Hey Ken!" Yolei exclaimed as she hugged her boyfriend. He just smiled at her as he returned the embrace.

"Hey Yolei," Ken replied. Then he looked up and smiled when he made eye contact with Hikari. "Oh, hi Kari. How you've been lately?" Ken asked.

"Fine Ken, fine as I usually am. You?" Hikari asked in return. The young man just simply smiled.

"Good. Well Yolei, if you may, we should get going. Have a good day Hikari," Ken replied, as he and Yolei linked arms. Yolei smiled at her best friend.

"Yeah Kari, have a good day!" Yolei exclaimed. Hikari smiled as the two left.

"You too." When she could no longer see them in the hallway, the smile turned into a frown, as Hikari closed the door upon returning to her apartment. She then sat back down on the couch and turned on the TV. On the particular channel she was watching was a soap opera, of all things.

"Oh Hiroshi, are sure you love me? Or do you love her more?" a beautiful woman asked overdramatically, looking at a handsome young man who went by that name, before turning away in despair. "Hiroshi" gripped the woman's arm, having her spin around to meet him, face-to-face.

"Oh Yuki, there's no way I would love her more than you. I love you more than anyone else in the world!" "Hiroshi" exclaimed. "Yuki" smiled, before leaning in to give a kiss to "Hiroshi". Hikari sighed in disgust as she finally decided to change the channel.

"Well, there's nothing good on TV right now," Hikari replied to herself as she kept on flipping channels. After finding nothing to interest her on the TV, she turned it off and set the remote down on the table in front of her. She sighed tiredly. "Well, I guess I could call Daisuke…Yeah, I guess I'll do that…" Hikari then got off of the couch and went to a nearby wall, and took the phone off the wall. She then dialed a number. After two rings, someone finally picked up the phone.

"**Moshi moshi (Hello, only used when someone calls on the phone)**, Motomiya and Ichijouchi Residence. This is Daisuke. Who is this?" a groggy voice asked on the other end. Hikari smiled when trying to form a mental picture at what the boy was doing at that moment.

_Probably sleeping, _Hikari grinned. She then came out of her reverie when Daisuke's voice came through the phone again.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"Oh, sorry Daisuke, it's Hikari," Hikari responded. As soon as she finished her statement, she heard noise on the other phone, before she heard Daisuke's voice again.

"Oh, hey Kari. What's up?" Daisuke asked on the other end, smiling at hearing her voice. Even though over the years he had gotten over the girl, he still valued her as a close friend. And Hikari was thankful to him for that. Without Takeru, Daisuke had sort of taken the other boy's place as "best 'boy' friend". Also, during the past two years, Daisuke had matured immensely. It sort of reminded her of Takeru. Hikari then frowned as she thought of the blonde boy, before responding to Daisuke's question.

"Oh, I was just um, wondering if you were doing anything important right now…" Hikari trailed off, curling one of her chocolate bangs with her fingers. _Well, I wonder if he thinks sleep is important. Knowing him, he probably does… _Hikari thought, waiting for her friend's response on the other line.

"No, not really. Why? Do you want to ask me out?" Daisuke asked. Hikari laughed, before trying to respond to the boy.

"Yeah…right…get over yourself Motomiya. No really, I was wondering if you'd like to go out, you know, for a friend-to-friend talk?" Hikari asked, still laughing from Daisuke's comment. The boy just huffed.

"So, you don't want to go out with me. At least you still consider me as a 'friend'. Thanks Hikari," Daisuke replied sarcastically. After hearing giggles from the other line, he was satisfied, deciding to become serious. "Seriously Hikari, sure, I'd love to go for a friend-to-friend talk. Meet you at the Moonlight Café in half an hour?" Daisuke asked.

"Sure. See you then. **Sayonara (Bye, for those of you who don't know)**," Hikari replied.

"Bye," Daisuke answered, before hanging up the phone. Hikari hung up the phone itself, and sat back down on the couch. She then thought of her maroon, spiky-haired friend. Back when they were younger, the boy of course had a huge crush on her. He was persistent at going out with her, but she simply denied his requests. After a few years, when the two finally reached fifteen, Daisuke had decided to give up chasing Hikari, to reasons unknown, even to her. She then snapped out of her dream-like state as she looked at the clock.

"It's five-fifteen. Well, I guess I should go. I better leave a note unless Yolei gets back early, so she doesn't worry," Hikari replied to herself. She opened her bookbag, pulling out her notepad, which had different drawings in it. She kept on turning the pages upward until she came to one that was empty. She then took out a pencil and wrote a message.

_Yolei,_

_I went out to talk to Daisuke. I hope to be back soon. I'll make sure to call you if I stay out more than what is necessary._

_-Hikari_

Hikari then tarred the piece of paper from the notepad, before quickly putting the notepad and pencil inside the bookbag and zipping it up, before putting it back down on the couch. She then walked to the door. Opposite of it, on its left toward a wall, was a black semi-circle table with the sharp end meeting the wall. Hikari placed the note upon the table, before making sure she had her keys, opening the door and locking it on her way out. She then left the building as she went to meet her friend…

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

"Thinking 'bout him again, huh?" Daisuke asked as he took a sip of coffee. Hikari looked down depressingly at her mug. The café was dark, with yellow lights dangling from the ceiling, and lights facing the stage, where there performances. Some were bands and musicians. Others, poets with desperate souls, sharing their desolate thoughts to the world. And only these kinds of things happened at the Moonlight Café. Hikari sighed as she looked at the stage. At the moment, there was a poet, a person wearing a black turtleneck and blue jeans, with black shoes to match his shirt. On his head, the young man wore a beret, which, you could have guessed, was black. And for the moment, he was reading a desolate poem. Hikari was listening a moment, before turning her attention back to Daisuke.

"Huh? Uh no, no I'm not," Hikari replied. Daisuke just sighed in ignorance as he looked at the beautiful girl.

"Yeah you are. I can read you like a book. What's the problem Hikari?" Daisuke asked. Hikari took a few moments, composing herself.

_Do you really want to tell him? Well, I guess I should…After all, he does have the right to know, since he's one of my best friends… _Hikari thought, as she glanced the spiky haired boy. She then sighed as she opened her mouth.

"My problem? You want to know my problem? My problem is that I miss him dearly Dai," Hikari replied, putting her hand down upon the table. Daisuke took a few strands of her hair and played with it.

"Do you think you're the only person who does? Think about it. I bet Matt misses his brother like crazy, and without him, he seemed to get a little cold, even with Sora around. Sora misses him too, 'cause he was like a little brother to her. For Izzy and Ken, they miss having talks with him about all kinds of things. Yolei and Cody probably miss being able to talk to him about the Digital World, while Tai probably thinks of him as the little brother he never had. Hell, even I miss having him around. It was fun being competitive with him, and we had our 'moments'. But face it Hikari, he is where he is, and you are where you are," Daisuke responded, taking another sip from his mug. During his speech, Hikari had raised her head from the table and was making eye contact with the boy.

"…I'm sorry Dai…it's just that I've been so selfish lately…" Hikari trailed off. Daisuke just smiled softly as he put a hand on her shoulder, patting her comfortably.

"I know, I know…and it's okay. After all, I do know how you feel about him. I know you've felt that way about him since the day he moved to Odaiba," Daisuke stated. Hikari blushed, before smiling back at him.

"Arigato, for everything Daisuke," Hikari replied. Daisuke simply smiled in return.

"You're welcome. Here's an idea, though. Have you ever tried e-mailing him, or even calling him?" Daisuke asked. Hikari nodded. "What happened?" He asked.

"Well, after he first moved to New York, he e-mailed me. Of course, I was happy to hear from him, so I responded. Sadly though, a few minutes after I sent the e-mail, a message came back saying 'E-MAIL UNKNOWN'. It made me really frustrated. So, I did the next best thing, like you've suggested. I called him. But, I guess he or Mimi wasn't there because noone picked up. So, I left a message on their answering machine. And I've never gotten a response since," Hikari answered, taking a sip of her cup of java before placing back down on the table, resuming her expression of sullenness. Daisuke frowned at this.

"I'm sorry Kari, I really am. What makes you miss him so?" Daisuke asked.

"I miss everything about him. I miss being around him. I miss talking to him, and I miss being close to him. I miss our 'moments', and I miss the spark that I get whenever I'm near him. But the thing I miss the most about him is his smile. If I had a bad day, and I felt like shit, that one smile would light up the rest of my day," Kari described, another image of the boy of her desires smiling at her. She blushed at the thought. Daisuke furrowed his eyebrows at her. It seemed the girl had gone into dreamland.

"Helloooooo? Hikari? Anyone there? Earth to Hikari," Daisuke replied, waving a hand in front of her face. The girl didn't respond, so, he did what most people would **NOT** do. He shouted. "HEY HIKARIIIIIIIIII!" The yelling snapped Hikari out of her reverie, and everyone else in the café stopped what he or she was doing to look at the couple off in the corner. Hikari and Daisuke just blushed.

"Thanks for embarrassing me Daisuke," Hikari whispered, still blushing from the weird glances she and her friend were receiving from other people. Daisuke nervously smiled at the girl.

"Welcome, glad to do it. Want me to escort you home?" Daisuke asked. Hikari nodded. And with that, they left the café, as fast as they could. As soon as they were out the door, everyone resumed what they were doing, soon forgetting about the incident…

"Well, that was different," Hikari muttered, as she and Daisuke were walking in the night sky. They had spent almost three hours, talking about different kinds of things, which led to the discussion they had about Takeru. Daisuke chuckled as he had his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Well, would you expect? When I tried to get you to snap out of it, you didn't. So, I just did what I thought would help you come to reality. Needless to say, it worked," Daisuke said, smiling at the moment as it repeated itself within his mind.

"Yeah, and it embarrassed the hell out of me. I might decide never to go out with you ever again," Hikari replied sarcastically as she looked down at the sidewalk, as they were passing some trees nearby, with the moonlight radiating, casting a white light upon the trees, making them glow. Daisuke just exploded.

"What! Oh come on Hikari, I'm sorry for that! Please don't say you won't go out with me ever again!" Daisuke exclaimed, suddenly getting ahead of the girl and stopping her in her tracks, bending down and having his hands clasped as he looked up at her with his puppy eyes. She just chuckled, before falling into a fit of laughter.

"I was just kidding Dai, just kidding…Of course I'll go out with you again, but only as a friend of course," Hikari replied, as a grin was appearing onto her face. Daisuke then smiled, as he got up and dusted himself off. The two then resumed walking. For the rest of the walk, the two walked in comfortable silence, until, at last, they reached Hikari's apartment complex. Together, they ascended the floors in the elevator until they came to her floor. When they finally reached her door, Hikari turned around to look at Daisuke.

"Thanks for tonight Dai. You've really lightened my mood," Hikari replied, embracing her friend. Daisuke smiled as he returned the embrace.

"Anything for you Hikari. Just try to call or e-mail him again, okay? Maybe you two can start a line of communication," Daisuke suggested. Hikari smiled at his idea.

"Alright. Night Dai," Hikari replied, taking Daisuke's suggestion, before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. Daisuke blushed as she opened her apartment door. She then turned around one last time to smile at him, which he returned, before closing the door on him. Daisuke then touched the spot where she had kissed him with his right hand.

_Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like if we were together…Nah, best not to think about it. After all, I got over her for a reason, ne? Well, I should be going, if I want to get enough sleep for tomorrow… _Daisuke trailed off in his thoughts, as he then started walking down the hallway back towards the elevator, before pressing the button and having it come up to him. The doors then opened, and the young man sighed tiredly, before pressing a button, and having the doors close on him…

nmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm

The sun arose to greet the dawn of a new day. Slowly but surely, the rays peaked in through the shutters of a certain girl's room, creaking its way over toward her bed, before finally reaching her. New warmth filled the air, as the young woman's body absorbed it, and abruptly, waking the girl up. The girl slowly opened her eyes, before turning over to her right to look at her digital alarm clock, which was sitting upon her nightstand.

"Uh, what time is it?" Hikari muttered sleepily, as she squinted to look at the time. The clock gave the time. It was seven o'five. This made the girl's eyes flutter open. "What! Seven o'five? Crap, I'm going to be late for school!" Hikari exclaimed, before jumping out of bed, and rushing outside into the hallway towards the towel closet. She quickly grabbed a towel and washcloth, before rushing back into her room to her bathroom. She then shut the door behind her as she showered. About eight minutes later, she emerged, clad in nothing but a towel, with her nightgown on the bathroom floor.

"Man, I'm going to be late…" Hikari trailed off, as she ran to her drawer, pulling out underclothes, a pair of jeans, socks, and a long-sleeved pink shirt. She rushed to get ready, and ran out of her room.

"**Ohayo (Good Morning)** Hikari-chan," Yolei replied, taking a sip of her own brewed coffee as she was reading the paper. Hikari rushed to grab her bookbag, before running to the coat rack to grab her jacket, which was a brown leather one. She quickly pulled it on, before pulling on her bookbag. As she was about to rush out the door, Yolei noticed something was missing.

"Uh, Kari, you're missing something…" Yolei stated. Hikari glared at her friend.

"Like what Yolei? I don't have the time to listen to you right now," Hikari complained.

"Well you should. You're missing one thing."

"And what would that be?" Hikari asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Your shoes…" Yolei trailed off as she saw her friend run back into her room to grab her white sneakers, before quickly putting them on as she was hurrying out the door.

"I knew that. I gotta go. Sorry for being bitchy, see ya later!" Hikari quickly exclaimed as she shut the door behind her as she quickly made the way towards the elevator. Yolei only sighed as she took another sip of coffee, before resuming to reading of the newspaper.

"Morning jitters…what a bitch…"

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmmnmn

"Thank Kami, I made it on time," Hikari tiredly stated as she made her way towards the college campus. Out of all the schools in Japan, Hikari chose to go to the most prestigious one, Tokyo University. Originally, she and Takeru applied to go together, but of course, as we all know, Takeru had a change of plans. And as Hikari stepped into her first classroom for the day, her mind couldn't help but remind her of what happened, during that one, significant day…

---FLASHBACK BEGINS---

Ironically, the day that Hikari and Takeru had applied for college, it was a crisp, breezy autumn day. Takeru and Hikari were sitting inside her apartment, during the time she lived with her parents. The two then seventeen-year-olds were sitting on the bed in her room, basking in each other's company. The two were looking at numerous applications, to all kinds of colleges, from all over the world. After all, the two were involved in a lot of things during their years of high school, especially their senior year. Hikari looked over at the boy as he was looking over an application to New York University. She frowned.

"Hey Takeru, think of going to New York?" Hikari asked. Takeru looked up from his application to make eye contact with the girl.

"Well, maybe. Not really though. But from what I've heard about it, New York has extensive writing courses. Of course, I've also heard that they need help with their basketball team recently, and I was thinking maybe, if Mimi would let me, I could stay with her while studying there. But I don't want to bother her. So, I'm not going to apply," Takeru answered, dropping the application back into the numerous piles of applications which he had taken from the school career center. Hikari sighed in relief.

"So then, where would you want to go?" Hikari asked again. Takeru just smiled, as he picked up another application. This time, it was the one of Tokyo U. His eyes seemed to smile as he looked at her.

"Hey Hikari, you've read Love Hina right? Why don't we apply to Tokyo U together?" Takeru asked. Hikari blushed, knowing that she had read all fourteen volumes of the popular manga by Ken Akamatsu. Basically, the story was about a young man named Keitaro, who wanted to go to Tokyo U with a girl he promised a long time ago. But, unfortunately, over time, he forgot who the promised girl was, only remembering her as a "girl" and remembering their promise.

So, years passed, and at the age of nineteen, Keitaro took the entrance exam. And again, he failed, from taking it a few times before. He decided to leave his parent's house, and went to his Grandma Hina's hotel. He later realized that it was an all-girl's dorm, and met with a girl who called him a pervert. Her name was Naru. His grandmother faxed them, saying that her grandson would inherit the dorm, and run it. So Keitaro took the job as manager, while trying again and again to pursue his goal.

Well, years passed, and Naru, the girl who called him a pervert, befriended him and helped him study, since she was also aiming for the same goal, to get in to Tokyo U. Eventually, the two passed the entrance exams and became Tokyo U students. In the end, they fell in love, and got married. But of course, the protagonist had a lot of mishaps through the story, as he struggled to find his promised girl, who in the end turned out to be Naru.

As the summary of the story buzzed through Hikari's mind, the girl blushed. She then shook her head, coming back to reality. She then opened her mouth. "R-really? Alright. But why don't you apply for New York while you're at it, just to see if they'll accept you?" Hikari asked, looking away from the golden-haired boy. Takeru only grinned.

"Okay, if that's what you want. I'll promise-"

"Wait Takeru, I've just had a thought," Hikari muttered, interrupting Takeru's response. This shocked the boy.

"W-what is it?"

"I know you want to promise me that we'll go to Tokyo U together, but, what if, what if New York U actually accepted you, you know? I don't want you to miss out on something wonderful like that," Hikari replied, blushing as she said so. Takeru looked away from the girl, and towards the wall.

"But Hikari-"

"Takeru, look. I know we're best friends, and I know how much you care about me. Remember six years ago, when the Dark Ocean was trying to take me away, you told me that you cared about me?" Hikari asked, who had earlier turned away from the boy and was now looking at him. He turned his attention from the wall and back onto her.

"Y-yeah…" was all Takeru could mutter.

"Don't you remember what I said? I said that I cared for you deeply too. And I really do feel that way. I always will. And I just want you to be happy. If you want to go to New York, don't let me stop you. Besides, you'd do the same for me, right?" Hikari asked, smiling. Takeru could only nod. "Well then, if you get accepted, go. I don't want to hold you back," Hikari finished, her smile ceasing, as she continued to look at him. Takeru broke eye contact with her to look towards the floor.

"Well Hikari-chan, if that's the way you want it. But, could I still promise you something?" Takeru asked, as he wiggled his way over to the girl, and embraced her. This made the girl heat up from him being so close to her. She waved herself as she looked at him.

"**Nani (what)**?" She asked in return.

"If, and this'll probably happen, if I don't get accepted into New York U, then can we go together to **Toudai (another name for Tokyo U)**?" Takeru asked. Hikari could only smile at him.

"Of course, of course we can…"

---FLASHBACK ENDS---

And yet, Hikari didn't know the repercussions of her decision with Takeru. Little did she know that he was going to get accepted, and he did leave to go to New York U. Hikari sighed depressingly as she pulled out her textbook for class, since it was about to start. It was none other than Psychology. She then took out her notebook, flipped it to a clean page, and started taking down notes as the professor started conversing about Freud…

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnnmn

Finally, later in the day, Hikari had finished her first two classes. It was now lunchtime, and the girl didn't want to go to the cafeteria, since the food there was ultra-expensive. Away from the school though, there were different restaurants, catering to anyone's specific flair for different kinds of food. Today, Hikari had a flair for Japanese, and cheap at that. And also, she felt like eating alone today. She sighed as she left the restaurant, with food-to-go in boxes as she made her way back to the school campus. Once there, she sat down on a bench and started taking out the food. One box was full of noodles, dipped in teriyaki sauce, while the other box contained sashimi. She also had some green tea to drink. She then took out the chopsticks, opened the box of noodles, and started eating her meal. As she did so, she glanced around at people, who were also eating nearby.

_All of these people…well, at least I know I'm not the only one who won't pay for cafeteria food, _Hikari thought, as she sucked up a noodle. As she did so, her eye caught a young man, who seemed about her age. He had brown hair, tan skin and brown eyes, and was wearing a green shirt with brown khakis along with white sneakers. He was fidgeting around a bit, until a girl ran up to him and embraced him. He hugged her back, and the two smiled at each other. The girl had black hair, pale white skin, and was wearing a sailor-type outfit, white shirt with a blue skirt, with a purple jacket on.

_Must be going out, _Hikari thought, as she continued to watch the young man and his "girlfriend". She then listened in on their conversation.

"So Hiroki, what was so important that it couldn't wait? I was in the middle of a Chemistry lab you know?" the girl asked, putting her hands on her hips, glaring at the young man. Hiroki blinked, as she leaned her head forward towards his face. He leaned back as she got closer.

"I just wanted to say…I just wanted to say I…"

"You just wanted to say what?" the girl asked, her voice rising. The girl seemed to be getting impatient. Hiroki sighed before answering to the question.

"I just wanted to say that I love you Yuri! There, I said it," Hiroki exclaimed, his face blushing at the moment. The girl's eyes widened in shock, before returning to their normal size and the curves of her lips transforming into that of a smile.

"Really? I love you too Hiroki!" Yuri exclaimed, before embracing the boy again. Hiroki smiled as he hugged her back. The two then looked at each other, before their faces leaned close to each other. Their lips then made contact, as they shared their first kiss. Hikari looked away, blushing at seeing their display of affection.

_Uh, not again._ _Although, I wish that I could've confessed my feelings to Takeru…Of course, there was that one time where I almost did… _Hikari thought, as her mind began sending her into another one of her memories of the past. Her eyes glossed over, as the memory replayed itself in her head…

---FLASHBACK BEGINS---

This night was important to everyone, especially girls. This was the night they had planned for weeks, months, maybe even years in advance, so that this very important day would not be ruined. It was none other than the Senior Prom.

And, for this night, Hikari felt like the luckiest girl in the universe. Out of all the guys that asked her out, **_he _**finally made his move. And that **_he _**was none other than her best friend, Takeru Takaishi. Hikari smiled as she was putting on the finishing touches to her hair. Unlike other girls, who decided to wear their hair up in buns, Hikari decided to wear hers out, and basically put it in the style that she was wearing in the present. Only, it was styled to look more formal, and a little bit wavier. She had decided to wear a white ballroom gown, with a colonial-style skirt, with silver glitter faintly all over it. She also wore white heels. After she did the finishing touches on her hair, she pulled up her skirt a little as she trekked through the hallway and into the living room. Tai smiled as he looked at his sister, along with their parents.

"How do I look?" Hikari asked. Tai smiled as he looked at her. The dress had the top part of the sleeves cut, so it could show her shoulders and defined neck. It was more of a ballroom-type gown, as she also wore white gloves along with it. He grinned again.

"Kari, you look drop dead gorgeous. If that doesn't knock T.K. off his feet, I don't know what will," Tai replied, complementing his sister. Hikari could only smile.

"You look lovely honey. Knock 'em dead!" Mr. Kamiya exclaimed.

"You look beautiful tonight sweetie. I hope Takeru knows how lucky he is," Mrs. Kamiya replied. Hikari could only smile as tears came to her eyes.

"Thanks Tai, Mom, Dad," Hikari stated. Right as she finished her sentence, the doorbell rang. Tai made his way over to the door, as he looked into the peephole.

"Well my dear sister, your 'Prince Charming' awaits. Shall I open the door for him?" Tai asked. Hikari blushed at the name he called her date. She nodded her head as she smiled. "Alright." Tai then opened the door, revealing Takeru in a matching tuxedo, a white one with baby blue bow. His hair was styled the way it usually was, only a little more neat with his bangs. But, he still looked handsome. Takeru's eyes widened as he looked at the beauty before him.

"Wow Hikari, you look…you look…beautiful…" Takeru replied, suddenly becoming nervous. Hikari smiled as she walked toward him, linking her arm with his. Takeru then snapped out of it, trying to regain his composure. She looked up at him.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, 'milady. But, before we go, there's something I must give you," Takeru replied. His other arm, the one that was not linked with Hikari's, was curled behind his back, hiding something. He then moved it forward, revealing to the young woman what he was hiding. It was a bouquet of pink roses, and her corsage, which was white, with a pink and yellow flower in the center. Takeru smiled as he slid it onto her left wrist. Hikari smiled at it, before turning her attention to him, and accepting the bouquet. She then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Takeru blushed.

"Well Hikari, Takeru, have a good time at the prom," Mr. Kamiya replied. Takeru and Hikari nodded as they looked at the adults.

"And only eat the healthy food," Mrs. Kamiya suggested. The two sweatdropped.

"Oh come on Mom, just for tonight?" Hikari asked. Her mom just smiled.

"Well, alright," she answered. Tai smiled, as it was his turn to talk.

"And T.K, if you hurt my sister in _any_ humanly way possible, my dad and I will hunt you down and slaughter you until you won't be able to tell your hands from your feet. I know, I've seen us do it. Right Dad?" Tai asked, looking at his father, a grin appearing on his face. Mr. Kamiya grinned back at his son.

"Right," Mr. Kamiya replied as he looked from Tai back to Takeru. "Can we take a picture to remember this occasion?"

"Uh, sure…" Takeru and Hikari stood together, with Hikari's arm linked with Takeru's, smiling at the camera. After the flash came, Mr. Kamiya smiled, before giving Takeru a suddenly serious look.

"So Takeru, make sure she's back by eleven, okay?" The boy quickly nodded, as his Adam's apple bobbed within his throat. Mr. Kamiya smiled. "Alright. Well you two should be going now. We'll see you later," Mr. Kamiya replied. Takeru and Hikari nodded as they made their way out the door.

"You know, they were only kidding," Hikari replied, as she looked up at golden-haired boy. He looked down at Hikari, giving her a smile nervously.

"I know, I know, but it felt like they were serious…" Takeru trailed off, as they finally approached the elevator. Takeru pressed the button to go down, and a few moments later, the elevator arrived at their floor, having it open upon them, as they stepped inside. Takeru then pressed the button for the lobby. A few minutes later, the doors closed, and the elevator began to descent.

"Yeah, well, when it comes to Tai and my dad, who knows when they're serious?" Hikari questioned. Takeru just grinned at the girl.

"Riiiiiight…"

nmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

Later that night, after they had arrived, Takeru and Hikari were strutting their stuff on the dance floor. Surprisingly, Cody had come with a girl named Aiko, and the two freshmen seemed to be hitting it off quite well. Even Daisuke seemed to be doing pretty well, even though he did not originally come with a date. For the moment, the song playing over the speakers was a slow one, meaning that it was a slow dance. Takeru and Hikari were off sitting at a table, and when Hikari heard the song, she smiled towards her companion.

"Come on Takeru, dance with me…" Hikari said seductively. This made the boy blush, the way she was looking at him, and the way she said that to him. His Adam's apple bobbed again before he tried to answer with a straight face.

"No…"

"Oh come on, I'll make it worth your while…" Hikari trailed off, as she bent over, whispering it into his ear. Takeru could feel her breath, which made his back tingle.

"O-okay then…What are we waiting for?" Takeru and Hikari then got up from their seats, and linked hands as they made their way onto the dance floor. Hikari gave Takeru another smile, and he just smiled right back at her. Once they were upon the floor, the two embraced each other, Hikari's arms around Takeru's neck, and his arms around her waist. And together, the two began to dance.

_Oh Kami, I feel like I'm in heaven right now…I never want this night to end, _Hikari thought, as she leaned her head upon Takeru's shoulder. Takeru smiled, as he leaned his head closer to hers. The two made eye contact, and the boy began to whisper something to Hikari.

"Hikari…do you know how beautiful you look right now?" Takeru asked, complimenting the girl. Hikari blushed, as she looked at the boy, especially into his blue eyes. She felt like she was getting caught into his spell.

"Really Takeru?" she asked in return. He nodded with a smile upon his face.

"Really…And I just want to say that I…that I…" Takeru muttered, trying to keep his composure. Hikari took her head off his shoulder, and looked up at the boy.

_Is he going to say what I think he's going to say? Oh Kami, I hope so. I've been waiting for this for so long, _Hikari thought, as she looked at the boy patiently. _Take your time Takeru, take your time. Just please, please say the words… _Hikari continued to look at him, as he looked at her. He then looked away.

"It's nothing…Never mind," the boy managed to say, almost sadly. A worried look appeared on the girl's face, and she could've sworn that tears were beginning to form in her eyes. She then looked away as well.

_Well, if he can't say it…then I guess I will, _Hikari thought. She then tried to open her mouth so she could speak, but no words would come out. Takeru noticed this, as he turned his attention from whatever he was looking at and back upon her.

"What, what is it? Is there something you want to say Hikari?" Takeru asked, worried what the girl was going to say. As hard as Hikari was trying to get the words out, it just seemed like something…something was holding her back. She then sighed, as she regained her willpower.

"I just wanted to say…Arigato Takeru**-kun** (2). For everything. For being there for me these past six years, and for being there for me when we had our adventures in the Digital World. You mean a lot to me Takeru," Hikari muttered. She screamed at herself on the inside though. _Idiot, idiot, idiot!_

"You're welcome Hikari-chan. You mean a lot to me too. Just like when I was there for you, you were there for me. There's something I want to tell you, but, not here though. Can we go outside?" Takeru asked. The girl nodded. The two then stopped dancing, not even realizing that the slow song had ended long ago and was now replaced by a fast, upbeat one. The two parted from each other, but still held hands as they left the building, making their way outside. Once outside, Takeru sighed as he looked down at the ground, before turning solemnly to look at Hikari. Hikari was beginning to get nervous again.

_Is he trying to tell me again? Please Kami, please let him say the words this time, _Hikari thought, as she looked nervously upon the boy. He tried to smile, but this time, he just couldn't. He then looked away. He then began to speak.

"Remember, a little while ago, when we were applying for colleges together?" Takeru asked, not once even looking at the girl. Hikari nodded as she looked away from him. "Well, do you also remember how we promised each other that if I didn't make it into New York U, then I would go with you to Tokyo University?" he asked once again. Hikari continued to nod. And slowly, she started to realize where this was going. But, she didn't want to hear what he was going to say.

_I don't want you to go Takeru, not when we're so close…so close…to being together, _Hikari thought, as tears started to reform in her eyes. She didn't want to cry. Not now. She wanted to be strong, for him. Takeru then looked at her.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I…that I got…that I got accepted," Takeru replied. Hikari knew this was coming, but the girl couldn't help but still feel astonished. She gasped, as the tears could no longer be held back. They fled, as they made their way down her face, down onto her cheeks, until one solitary tear dropped onto the ground. Takeru couldn't help but notice this. "Hikari…are you…crying?" he asked. Hikari shook her head.

"No, I just got…something in my eye, that's all…" she trailed off as she wiped her eyes. The boy just frowned at her.

"You're lying. Please tell me. Tell me how you feel," Takeru said. The girl just burst into tears as she heavily embraced the young man.

_Tell you what? Tell you how I feel about you? Tell you how I'm hopelessly in love with you? Or, tell you how I feel about you getting accepted into New York U? _Hikari thought coldly, as she looked up at the person of her desires. She shivered as the tears continued to fall, and Takeru frowned as he wiped them from her eyes. He then cupped her chin, and made her look him in the eye.

"Tell me Hikari, please…Just say the words, and I won't go to New York. I'll go with you to Tokyo U," Takeru stated. As much as Hikari wanted to, she knew that if she told him not to go to New York, then she would be selfish. And, she would also be going back on her word. So, she shook her head.

"Takeru…as much as I want to…I just can't…You…you should go…to New York U…after all, we promised that we would only go to Tokyo U if you didn't get accepted, didn't we? And the matter of fact is, you did. So, go…" Hikari trailed off. As much as Takeru didn't want to admit, tears were starting to from within his eyes as well.

"Are you sure Hikari? 'Cause you know much I care for you. If you want me to, I'll-"

"No Takeru-kun, I am sure. You should go," Hikari replied, cutting the boy off in mid-sentence. The boy glanced away from her, as he looked down towards the ground. It almost looked as if he was disappointed. Hikari didn't know what else to say, and slowly, an awkward tension began to fill the air. Takeru then looked from the ground to Hikari's majestic face, and cupped her right cheek with his hand. Hikari blushed, but smiled at him. He leaned in close.

"Thank you Hikari-chan. Thank you for being a good friend, and for always caring about my well being…" Takeru trailed off, as he embraced the girl. Hikari was in shock, but soon snapped out of it as she wrapped her arms around him in return. She looked at Takeru.

"You're welcome Takeru…and thank you for also being there for me. I know…I feel…that we should spend what time we have left with one another, I mean, if you want. 'Cause I'll miss you when you're gone," Hikari replied, whispering the last part to herself. But of course, with Takeru being in close range, he had heard. And he smiled.

"Of course I want to spend time with you Hikari…You're my best friend after all. Now, come on, let's return to the prom, shall we? Don't we want to show everyone who's the best couple here?" Takeru asked, grinning, as he was trying to lighten the mood. Hikari smiled back, as the effects of his smile were working upon her. The two then linked arms, as they began to walk back inside.

"Hai, let's…"

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnnnm

"Well everyone, it's time for me to go," Takeru said, as he stood in front of the terminal. All of the Digi-Destined who still lived in Japan had come and given the boy a going away party earlier that day, which had pleased the young man a lot, making him thankful for having such wonderful friends. He embraced his parents first.

"We'll miss you sweetie," Ms. Takaishi replied, as tears formed in her eyes. Mr. Ishida was trying to be strong for his ex-wife, as the two embraced the kid.

"Yeah son, good luck there. New York's tough," Mr. Ishida replied. Takeru smiled as he and his parents broke their embrace.

"I'll miss you too Mom, Dad. And Dad, thanks. I think I'll need it," Takeru replied. He then moved on to his brother, as the two also embraced. The two then parted, and made eye contact.

"I'll miss you Squirt," Matt said, as he ruffled up Takeru's hair. Takeru got frustrated.

"Hey! I'm not a little kid anymore Matt! Or should I say Ya-mat-o?" Takeru asked. Everyone laughed at the comment, while Matt just blushed.

"Why you…Uh, never mind. Even though I'm mad at you right now, I still love ya anyways. And say hi to Mimi for me, okay?" Matt asked. Takeru nodded as he smiled.

"Okay." Takeru moved on to Sora, who was standing next to Matt. She was in tears as she bearhugged the boy.

"Sora, a little too hard on the hug…" Takeru replied. Sora released it.

"Oh, sorry. I'll miss you, you know. You're like the little brother I never had," Sora replied.

"I know, and I'll miss you too. Take good care of Matt for me, will you?" Takeru asked. Sora smiled, as she wiped her tears.

"I will." Takeru then moved on to Daisuke, Yolei, Ken and Cody. Takeru talked to Cody first.

"Well Cody, what can I say man? You're one of my best friends, and you were my DNA Digivolution partner. Take care," Takeru said. Cody nodded.

"You too T.K," Cody replied. Takeru nodded as he moved to Ken and Yolei.

"Well you two, I thought it would take forever to get you two together. But now I'm glad you are together. Take good care of each other," Takeru replied. The two nodded, and embraced him.

"Good luck T.K," both of them said in unison. Takeru nodded as he separated from them. He finally made his way over to Daisuke.

"What can I say man? You've been a worthy rival all these years, ne? You always kept me on my feet Dai, and during our escapades in the Digital World, you've also been a worthy leader. I don't know where I would've been without you, as much as I don't want to admit it," Takeru replied, with a grin on his face. Daisuke only smiled back.

"Thanks for the one compliment you've ever given me," Daisuke said sarcastically. The two boys laughed, as they had their shoulders around each other. They then stopped, and both of their faces turned serious.

"Oh, and Dai, there's one thing I want you to do for me. Call it a favor, if you want. I want you to watch and protect Hikari for me, okay? Make sure she's all right," Takeru whispered, as if passing something sacred down from him to the next generation. Daisuke only nodded.

"Sure thing T.P." The two then laughed, before Takeru moved on to Izzy and Tai.

"Well T.K, it's been prodigious working with you," Izzy said, smiling. Takeru smiled back at Izzy.

"You too Izzy, you too." Takeru then turned his attention towards Tai. "Well Tai, I also want to say thank you. Thank you for everything. For being the leader during our first adventures in the Digital World, and being my second big brother if you will," Takeru replied. Tai could only smile as he gripped the young man's shoulder.

"As well as I'm concerned T.K, you **_are_** my little brother. Now, there's only one thing missing to make it actually legal, but I hope you work it out with her. Don't forget about us, alright?" Tai asked, whispering the last part to the boy. He could only nod.

"I won't." Takeru then looked around, trying to look for the last person. He then felt a tap upon his shoulder, and turned around to meet the girl of his desires. He blushed as he looked down upon her. "Well Hikari, this is where we say goodbye. For now at least," Takeru said. Hikari frowned as she suddenly embraced him.

"But, I don't want to say goodbye. How 'bout, 'See you later?' We'll keep in touch with each other, won't we Takeru-kun?" Hikari asked, looking up at him. Takeru could only sigh.

"I'll try Hikari, I'll try. It depends on how busy we are. But, I promise to keep in contact with you," Takeru replied, smiling at the girl. The two embraced again. The airport intercom then blared as the two hugged each other.

"Last call for Flight 578-A, departing to New York City. I repeat, last call for Flight 578-A, departing to New York City…" an airport attendant replied over the intercom. Takeru and Hikari pulled back to give each other one last glance.

"Well, bye, for now. I'll miss you," Hikari said, as she leaned in to give Takeru a kiss on the cheek. Takeru blushed as he gave her one back. Hikari blushed too.

"I'll miss you too Hika," Takeru replied. The two then parted, as he turned his back upon his family and friends, and made his way towards the terminal. They waved toward him as he left, and he waved back, before turning back to go into the terminal. Hikari couldn't take it as tears were streaming down her face.

"Takeru, wait!" Hikari shouted. She ran towards him, and knocked into him, but luckily, he caught her in his embrace. He looked down upon her in worry.

"What is it Hikari?" he asked. Hikari looked into his eyes. His bright, blue eyes. The eyes of Hope. She tried to say it, but as hard as it was, the words wouldn't come out.

"I…I…I just wanted to say…have a good time in New York…" Hikari stated, frowning, looking away from him. Takeru just smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it. I will," Takeru responded. The two then parted, as Hikari left him to return to her family and friends, while Takeru took one last look at her before going into the terminal. The door was then closed upon him, and Hikari wept on her brother, as he heavily embraced her.

"I can't believe he's gone…I can't believe he's gone…"

---FLASHBACK ENDS---

Hikari's mind returned to reality as the bell rang, signaling everyone who had lunch that their lunch was over and that they had to return to class. Hikari sighed as she got up, and hurried to her next class so she wouldn't be late…

nmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmmnnm

Hikari sighed heavily as she entered her apartment. _Another tiring day of classes, and another day filled with homework and studying for exams. When will it ever end? _Hikari asked herself, as she situated herself within the couch, again placing her backpack upon the couch. She hung her head back as she looked up at the ceiling. She then crooked it back down to look down upon the table, staring at her bookbag. _Well, better get to it, _she thought, as she opened her backpack. She pulled out the materials she needed, and started doing her homework. As soon as she started writing on her notepad, the door opened as Yolei entered, and had a furious look upon her face as she situated herself on the couch besides Hikari. Hikari looked over to her friend.

"What's wrong Yolei?" Hikari asked.

"What's wrong? You want to know want to know what's wrong!" Yolei asked. Hikari just gave Yolei a blank stare.

"Yes."

"Well, okay. The problem is my parents won't give me an advance," Yolei stated. For being nineteen, Yolei still worked at one place. Her parent's convience store. It had been that major source of income that paid for apartment rent. Hikari also had a job as well to pay for the utilities, and to have extra money for themselves. She was a film developer at a nearby One-Hour Photo shop.

"How much money are you asking them for?" Hikari asked.

"Uh, fifty-thousand yen," Yolei answered. (Fifty-thousand yen is about three-hundred dollars in U.S. currency, while one-thousand yen is roughly six dollars in U.S. currency)

"Fifty-thousand yen? What do you need that much money for?" Hikari asked, now completely distracted from doing her work and much more interested in why her friend needed a lot of money. Yolei sighed.

"Um, you see, I've ran a little behind in paying apartment rent…" Yolei trailed off. Hikari glared at her peer.

"Nani? Why are you looking at me like that? Yolei asked.

"Yolei, what's the **_real _**reason you asked for an advance from your parents?" Hikari asked, placing her hands upon her hips. Yolei sighed tiredly.

"Am I that obvious?" Yolei asked. Hikari only nodded. Finally, out of nowhere, Yolei clutched onto Hikari for dear life. This frightened the younger girl.

"Yolei, what's up?" Hikari asked. Yolei just cried into Hikari's shoulders.

"The real reason why I wanted the advance was because there was this killer dress that I wanted to buy for Ken-kun. You see, next week, Ken's going to this very formal party at an acquaintance's house. An actual house, Hikari! And I've been invited, since it's a guess plus one. I want to make a good impression for Ken-kun," Yolei replied. Hikari frowned. But then, an idea came to her.

"Well Yolei, I could lend my money to you for the dress…" Hikari replied. Yolei looked at her friend excitingly.

"Really? Thanks-a-million! You're the best friend in the universe!" Yolei exclaimed, hugging Hikari again. Hikari was starting to feel numb.

"Yolei, please stop…you're cutting off circulation," Hikari muttered. Yolei blushed as she pulled away.

"Gomen (sorry). Thanks a lot Hikari!" Yolei then raced off, leaving Hikari to herself. She then concentrated on resuming with her homework…

"Man, homework sucks…"

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

It was a clear night out in Odaiba, the stars shining brightly. There was also a full moon, and on this particular night, Hikari was out, gazing at the stars. Earlier that night she had awoken, and no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't go back to sleep. So, she had gotten up, gone to the sink in kitchen/living room, and poured herself some cold water to drink. After doing so, she had gone outside to the balcony, and gazed up at the stars. One star in particular was shining tonight, and it was a bright yellow. Hikari smiled depressingly at it.

_That star…it reminds me of your hair Takeru…I don't know why…I don't know why I can't stop thinking about you…but then again, I probably do. Probably 'cause I love you. Only if there was some way I could tell you… _Hikari trailed off in her thoughts, looking from star to star, not realizing that the balcony doors behind her had opened, and someone else had stepped out to join her.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Yolei asked. Hikari nodded. "I know they're made of gas, and are also are forms of plasma, but I can't help but be fascinated by the wonders of it," Yolei replied to herself. She then looked over to Hikari. "So, what's eating you?" Yolei asked.

"It's…it's…I…I don't know if you want to hear it," Hikari replied. Yolei crossed her shoulders as she gave her friend a glare.

"Try me," Yolei replied. Hikari sighed tiredly.

"It's Takeru. I just keep on wondering how he is in New York. I wonder if he remembers us, remembers me…Oh Yolei, I just miss him so much!" Hikari cried, her emotions beginning to get the better of her. Tears started to stream down her face, and the poor girl just frowned, her sadness being poured out for the entire world to see. Yolei put a comforting hand on Hikari's shoulder.

"Then why don't you do something about it!" Yolei exclaimed in question. This made Hikari wipe her tears as she looked at her friend.

"Like what? Try to contact him? That wouldn't work!" Hikari exclaimed back. Yolei just shook her head.

"No, that's not what I meant. Why don't you go to him? Transfer yourself there," Yolei suggested. This brought up a whole new set of hope in the girl, who was devoid of it when it came to love. But a question arose within her. She looked down, before looking up again at Yolei.

"But what about you? How are you going to be able to pay utilities and have extra money for yourself?" Hikari asked, worried for her friend. Yolei bit on her lip.

"Well, that's a good question. I could ask Ken and Dai if I could move in with them, or vice-versa. Besides, they need help as it is. I'll be fine," Yolei replied.

"But what if-"

"But what if nothing! Hikari, go. There's nothing stopping you. Go be with him. He probably needs you as much as you need him," Yolei replied, cutting the other girl off in mid-sentence. But Hikari had another question within herself.

"But what if he doesn't love me? What if I go there to confess my feelings and he doesn't feel the same way? What if he has found someone else? Then I would've gone there just to ruin our friendship! I don't know what to do!" Hikari exclaimed, as tears were starting to make their way out her eyes again.

"Well, you don't have to tell him right away. Why don't you get to know each other again, and see if there's anything there? You'll know when the feeling's right. I did when I was with Ken, and I'm fairly certain you were when Takeru was here too," Yolei answered. Hikari nodded.

"I guess…I just want to say, Thank You Yolei," Hikari said, as she turned to hug the girl. The older girl smiled as she returned the embrace.

"No problem Kari. After all, what are friends for?"

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm

Time passed, as Hikari had gotten a transcript to transfer her records over to New York University. After meetings over the computer and the phone, Hikari was finally accepted as a student there. Now, there was only one more problem she had to deal with, and everything would be set.

Living costs.

Hikari knew that since New York was one of the richest cities in the world, apartments there would be very expensive. She knew that it would be almost hard to impossible to find out an affordable apartment for her to live in. So, she did what anyone else would do. Call people who she knew lived in the area. She had first called Joe, but Joe said that he barely had any room as it was. So, that only left one other person for Hikari.

Mimi and Takeru themselves.

And last time Hikari tried to call, noone had answered, and noone had responded to her message, which had been left upon their answering machine. Hikari sighed, before typing in the number. There were a few rings, and a few moments later, a phone on the other line had picked up.

"Hello, Tachikawa Residence, Mimi speaking…" Mimi replied on the other line. Hikari smiled as she answered.

"Mimi, it's me, Hikari," Hikari responded.

"Oh, hey, it's you…How are you?" Mimi asked in return.

"I'm…okay. How's Takeru?" Hikari asked again.

"He's…all right…" Mimi answered. Hikari could tell by the tone of Mimi's voice that something was up.

"Well Mimi, I was wondering…if I could stay with you and Takeru…You see, I'm coming to New York, for him…and I wondered if you had a spare room…" Hikari trailed off. A few moments later, Mimi responded.

"You need a spare room here? Yeah, I do. Sure, you can stay…This'll make Takeru happy when I tell him…" Mimi replied.

"No, don't tell him! I want to keep it a surprise," Hikari exclaimed.

"What? You want me to keep it a surprise? Well, okay…" Mimi trailed off. Hikari had a sigh of relief.

"Good. I'll e-mail you the details. What's your e-mail address? Uh huh, thanks. Well, I better go. Can't wait to see you!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Can't wait to see you either! See you soon…Bye!" Mimi replied. The girl then hung up the phone. Hikari smiled as she hung up the phone as well. It grew even wider as she thought of what would happen once she got there.

"Next stop, New York City…"

* * *

Finally, we've reached the end of that chapter!

(1) The prefix –chan is used to denote friendship, also for someone you're familiar with.

(2) The prefix –kun is also used for friendship and familiarity. Both –chan and –kun are used interchangeably, but –chan is usually used for females and –kun is used for males.

Next chapter: The story finally moves along as Hikari makes her way to New York. Will Takeru welcome her with open arms, or will the tension between the two intensify?

Ja ne!

-ATLANTA ROCKS!

Oh yeah, and please review!


	3. Reunion for Unrequited Love

A.N: Welcome to the third chapter of this fic! Now, this is where the story moves on. As we all know, we have Takeru, the main male protagonist, and the other protagonist, the female, Hikari. As we saw in Chapter 01, it slowly got to where Takeru was starting to have a mental breakdown.

So anyway, in the second chapter, we see that Hikari's suffering as well, but not as bad as Takeru was. Unlike Hikari, who had told Daisuke and Yolei her problems, Takeru has only told his problems to Mimi, and noone else. But it gets to the point where Hikari needs Takeru as much as he needs her.

So in this chapter, Hikari makes her way to New York City, to reunite with Takeru. Will Takeru welcome her with open arms, or will they have tension between each other? It's time to find out…

11/13/05- This chapter has been revised for grammar, spelling errors and for consistency.

From what I heard, Season 02 took place in 2002, so that means it would be 2009 in this story…

And now, to present the third chapter…

_Italicized words: _Thoughts, or sometimes the narrative…and there will be a song inputted later…

**Bold words: **Might be pointing out certain words, like Japanese words.

_**Bold italicized words: The thoughts of Takeru's dark side.**_

* * *

"Second Chances are so Few"

By

Malcolm Yuy

**Chapter 3: Reunion for Unrequited Love**

_Well, I'm finally going to New York. I just hope I'm doing the right thing. What if I get there and he doesn't want anything to do with me? What if he's forgotten about me? After all, it's been two years. He didn't even make the effort to come home for Christmas holidays…_

_I guess I'm being foolish. If I haven't forgotten him, then surely he hasn't forgotten me. Maybe, just maybe I'll have the chance to worm my way back into his heart, if only as a friend._

_Alas, unrequited love can be a crippling pain…_

nmnmnmnmnmnmnmnnmnm

"Well guys, I guess the next time I'll be seeing you all will be Christmas holidays," Hikari replied, as she looked at the people that were there with her. It was her parents, Tai, Matt, Sora, Daisuke, Ken and Yolei. Izzy and Cody had already said their goodbyes to her earlier when she was given a going away party.

"Yeah, and be careful sweetie. We'll miss you," Mrs. Kamiya said, smiling at her daughter. "Come here." The two hugged, and her father joined along in the embrace. The three then separated, and Hikari looked at her dad.

"Knock 'em dead honey. Takeru doesn't know how lucky he is," Mr. Kamiya said, petting her on the head. Hikari blushed.

"Dad!" Hikari exclaimed. Everyone else laughed. She then went over to Tai. "Well **onii-san (big brother)**, thanks for loving and protecting me all these years. I'll miss you," Hikari said, hugging him. Tai returned the embrace, smiling down upon his sister. The two then released their hold a little to make eye contact.

"Say hi to T.K. for me, alright? And good luck. I"ll miss you too," Tai replied. The two then parted as she walked over to Sora and Matt.

"New York's a big place Kari. Do you think you'll be alright?" Sora asked. Hikari nodded, smiling.

"Of course I will. I have Takeru, Mimi, and Joe there with me. I think I'll be okay," Hikari answered. Sora embraced the girl.

"Well, good luck with wooing Takeru. I just hope you two will be able to pick up things where you left off," Sora said.

"Me too Sora, me too…" The two then released their embrace and Hikari turned to Matt. "Want me to say hi to Takeru for you?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, and can you tell him I miss him? You have my e-mail address and number, right?" Matt asked. Hikari nodded. "Good, then if you could, please give it to him. That way, he'll be able to contact me. And Hikari," Matt said as he cutoff, getting Hikari's attention.

"Hai?"

"Please be careful."

"I will Matt, thanks." The two then smiled, before Hikari finally made her way over to the last group, Daisuke, Yolei, and Ken. She approached Daisuke first.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, for now," Daisuke said. Hikari just shook her head.

"No, not goodbye. Just an 'I'll see you later', okay? And Dai, please take care of yourself while I'm gone. You're one of my best friends," Hikari said as she embraced the young man, and giving him a kiss on the cheek. This made Daisuke smile, and blush as well. He then gave her a kiss on the cheek back.

"You too. And don't worry, I will. Go get him," Daisuke said, smiling. Hikari could only smile back.

"Yes sir!" The two laughed, before Hikari turned her attention upon Ken and Yolei. She then hugged Yolei.

"I'm gonna miss you guys, especially you Yolei…After all, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be going to New York right now to surprise Takeru. Thank you for allowing me to follow my heart. I'll always have a deep place in my heart for you," Hikari stated. Yolei could only smile as tears came to her eyes.

"You're welcome Kari. You'll always have a place in my heart too. To me, you're like a sister that I've never had. Good luck with Takeru," Yolei replied.

"Thanks, I'll need it," Hikari nodded, and released her hold upon Yolei, and turned her attention towards Ken. "Well Ken, I just want to say thank you for being a great friend, and for being a great boyfriend to Yolei. You've really made her happy. I just hope you two will continue to be happy," Hikari replied. Ken smiled as he embraced her.

"Me too Kari, me too. Good luck with Takeru. And, thank you for everything," Ken replied. Hikari smiled in return.

"You're welcome." She then broke her embrace, and stepped back to look at everyone one last time. "Well everyone, I must be going. I'll see you-"

"Wait, wait!" a voice said, as the person the voice belonged to made his way to the terminal. The person sighed in relief when he saw Hikari. He also had someone else with him as well. The voice belonged to no other than Cody Hida, and with him was Izzy Izumi.

"Cody, Izzy, I thought you had already said your goodbyes at the party, remember?" Hikari asked, putting her hands on her hips. Cody and Izzy looked up at her while they were breathing hard and bent over.

"I know…but…I…want…you…to have this…it's for you…and Takeru," Cody said, handing her a box. It had Japanese symbols written on the center in dark black marker on two of the sides.

"Arigato. I'll open it when I'm with him," Hikari said. She then turned her attention upon Izzy. "And what did you want to say Izzy?" Hikari asked.

" I just…wanted to reply…that you've been a prodigous friend…Good luck with T.K. in New York," Izzy said. Hikari smiled at the two.

"Thanks you guys. Really, I don't what I would do without you. But, I should go now. So, I'll see you all later," Hikari said, stepping back again to look at her friends and family one last time. She then turned around, and started approaching the terminal. The others waved to her.

"GOODBYE KARI!" they all replied in unison. Hikari turned around to give them one last wave.

"Goodbye everyone, and thanks for everything!" Hikari then disappeared into the tunnel, making her way towards the interior of the airplane. The others sighed, as they began going their separate ways. Yolei could only say one thing to herself as she was leaving with Ken…

"Good luck Kari…I think you're going to need it…"

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnnmnm

Meanwhile, in New York City, Takeru was finally making his way to class. He sighed as he found his usual spot, in the back of the room in the center. He situated himself in a desk, and got out his materials for class, ready to take notes from his professor. Soon, two guys made their way into class, and sat on either side of him. To his right, was a boy with short blonde spiky hair and green eyes, while the other had long, shaggy black hair and brown-red eyes. They got their materials as well and prepared for class. The spiky blonde then his attention upon Takeru.

"So T.K, got any plans for tonight?" the blonde asked. Takeru sighed.

"Probably. It's the beginning of the week you guys, so you know the professors will assign us a lot of homework," Takeru said. The blonde sighed.

"Yeah, you're probably right. But you know what? You study too much. You need to get out more. You know, meet some women, mingle with the in-crowd, like us," the blonde suggested, grinning as he said the words. Takeru could only glare at him as he was saying this.

"And what would make you think I would do that Willis? I'm busy with school and work right now. The last thing I need is to go out and meet some chick," Takeru replied, taking his glare from Willis and looking off in another direction. Willis just sighed.

"Oh come on T.K, please man? You have time for school and work. How much would it hurt going to a few parties here and there?" the black-haired one asked, trying to persuade the other blonde to join them. Takeru just sighed tiredly.

"You just don't get it, do you Jim, Willis? I don't have time for that right now. Maybe later this week, okay? Dave will probably have me work the late shift tonight anyway," Takeru replied. His other friends just sighed.

"Fine, whatever floats your boat," Willis replied, as he and Jim quieted down. Takeru then turned his concentration upon the board, as he began writing down notes…

"Oh come on T.K, just one party. That's all!" Willis exclaimed as he, Jim and Takeru were walking through the halls. Takeru just glared at the spiky blonde.

"Willis, what part of 'no' don't you understand? I'm sorry, but I'm just tied up at the moment," Takeru said, raising his voice. Willis then backed off.

"How tied up can you be T.K? Other than school and work, you do nothing. You don't really have much of a social life," Jim stated, walking on the other side of him. Takeru just sighed.

"So what? At least I'm making my way in school. I'll be out in four years. Some of the people at those parties will probably flunk out," Takeru replied, going to his locker, unlocking it and switching books for his next classes. He then shut the door and continued walking with his friends.

"That might be the case. But man, you need time to relax. All work and no play makes T.K. a dull boy," Willis said. T.K. sighed as he looked at the ground.

"Alright, alright, I'll go to one party. But one party only, you've got that?" Takeru asked. Willis and Jim nodded.

"Sweet, now we'll be able to be pimp with the ladies," Jim said, giving Willis a high-five. Takeru just sweatdropped.

"Whatever. So, when is this party?" Takeru asked.

"Wednesday my man, Wednesday. Well, later man, I'm going home since my classes are over here," Willis said, taking his leave. Takeru nodded, and now it was only him and Jim. Jim scratched his head.

"Well, I gotta go too," Jim said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow," Takeru replied.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Jim then left Takeru by himself, and the boy just sighed as he made his way into the cafeteria, alone. He then bought his lunch and sat at a table all by himself. He then looked over towards another table, which was filled a load of young women. Three of them had caught his glance, and giggled at him. Takeru furrowed one of eyebrows at them, before looking away and concentrating more on eating.

**_They were looking at you, you know…_**

_Thanks for stating the obvious Sherlock. I don't care though, Takeru thought, as he took a bite out of what he was eating, which at the moment was some mashed potatoes. He continued to contemplate the situation._

**_Why don't you do what Mimi and everyone else want you to do? Why don't you just move on? It seems Hikari is doing fine without you. Besides, those girls over there were pretty attractive…_**

_I told you earlier, I love Hikari too much to do that. Besides, I don't feel like flirting, or anything with them right now. Or ever, Takeru thought as he finished eating his food. He then quickly drunk down his beverage before going to throw it away. He then sighed as he made his way to his next class._

**_And why's that, 'cause you're a loser? I'm just trying to help you here. After all, I am a part of you_, **Takeru's dark half replied. Takeru sighed.

_I know, I know. But I thought you wanted me to be alone…_

**_And when did I say that again?_**

_When you appeared in my head for the first time, remember?_

**_Oh yeah, well sorry Mr. Writer. I just wanted to see how far I could push you, and I pushed you to where you almost had a mental breakdown. Now that's just pathetic… you know what? I'm not gonna help you out anymore. I'll just be what I've been to you a few days ago. Your negative side. After all, that is what I am._**

_Whatever. I'll just ignore you. Now go away_, Takeru thought, as he pushed away his negative side and got his materials out for his favorite class, English. Everyone else soon entered the room, sitting in their desks, waiting for the professor to come out. She then came out, wearing a dark gown with slippers. She had short curly red hair and glasses, and was round.

"Why good afternoon class? Are you ready to turn in your papers on the fabulous love of Romeo and Juliet?" the professor asked. Everyone else in the class groaned.

"Oh come on, this is college. Now, everyone, turn in your papers on my desk. This paper will count as twenty-five percent of your grade," the professor replied, tapping her hand on the table as she told them to turn in their papers. Everyone got up and then formed a line, dropping their papers on the table. Takeru sighed as he stood in line, waiting to advance so he could drop off his paper. He then sighed in relief as he dropped his paper on the table. Ironically, out of all the people in class, the professor decided to pick Takeru's paper to evaluate.

"Ah, Mr. Takaishi, I've decided to pick your paper to read and evaluate to the class. Is that alright with you?" the professor asked.

"Yes Professor Handley, it's okay," Takeru replied, before making his way back up to his seat. Professor Handley took out her reading glasses and started scanning the paper. She smiled as she read it.

"Good…good…good. It's time for you all to pay attention here. Mr. Takaishi obviously spent a lot of time on this paper," Professor Handley stated. She then began reading the paper.

_"Romeo and Juliet, one of the Bard's greatest plays, was a woe of tragedy and love. Two families feuding, causing chaos in the town of Venice. Yet, in all the havoc, a love was found between two members; Romeo, from the house of Montague; and Juliet, from the Capulets. Though their love only lasted for a few days, those days were the best days of their lives. Love had found a way to break the barriers._

_Now, Romeo was a Montague. Recently, he had swooned over another female who did not return his favor, a girl by the name of Rosaline. Benvolio, his cousin, tried to cheer the poor boy up by taking him to a party, which was hosted by the Capulets. Originally, Romeo was going to the party so he could get over the girl. Yet, his heart found another._

_That another was Juliet, a Capulet. The Capulets were rivals with the Montagues, causing brawls in the streets. The prince had warned the two families that if they had one more argument, that they would then pay for the peace. The two parties separated, and later, the Capulets hosted a party. Juliet went because she was a Capulet, of course. Through circumstances, she and Romeo met, and the two fell in love. Upon discovering that he was a Montague, she was deeply troubled._

_Despite their circumstances, the two found a way to love each other, even though they came from two feuding families. But, ironically, the two families that they were trying to hide their love from interfered with their happiness. Mercutio, Romeo's dear friend, engaged in a duel against Juliet's cousin, Tybalt. Mercutio died by Tybalt's blade, and Romeo, being the virtous one, avenged his friend's death. He slayed Tybalt. But in doing so, he was exiled, to Mantua. Once Juliet learned this, she wept. She did not know what to do. But the friar, who had brung them together, formed a plan for them to see each other. But, it ended in tragedy, and death. But, they were now together in death._

_Though the Montagues and Capulets had arguments, one from each family formed a bond, despite all the hate and violence that was going on within. A love that was true and majetic, and lastly, tragic. Their love may lasted on the earth for a few days, but their love for each other lasted forever. As some person has said, 'Love conquers all'."_

"So, does anyone know what's wrong with this paper?" Professor Handley asked, as her eyes looked up after finishing Takeru's document. Everyone looked around confused, until one hand shot up. "Yes?" Professor Handley asked.

"Too much use of past tense?" a female student asked. Professor Handley nodded.

"Yes, there is too much use of past tense. But, in this case, it is acceptable. Any other problems?" Everyone else shook their heads. "Good. Overall Mr. Takaishi, this is a very good paper. I give you an A-," Professor Handley replied. Takeru smiled. Professor Handley then started picking other papers and discussing them with the class. Takeru sighed, and leaned back in his seat.

**_You know you could've done better in that paper, you know?_**

_So, at least I got an A. What's so bad about that?_

_**An A?** **It was an A-. In the Real World, if you want to be successful, your work will have to be an A, if you want be a bestseller.**_

_You know what? I may like writing, and I may want to be a writer and all, but I'm **not **going to write essays and papers. I'm going to write fantasy novels, and other stuff like that._

**_Well, whatever floats your boat Shakespeare. I'll leave you to yourself now…_**

_Good. Then maybe I'll finally be able to feel better without your presence here…_ Takeru's thoughts then ended as he shook his head, and started paying attention in what was going on in class…

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm

Hikari looked out the window, and smiled happily at what she saw. Finally, New York City. Oh, I'm starting to get nervous now. Calm down Hikari, calm down. Oh, but I can't wait to see the surprise on Takeru's face when he sees me! What if he doesn't want to talk with me? Of course he'll want to talk to me. Why wouldn't he? Hikari thought, seeing the different buildings, and taking a look at the place where the new World Trade Center was. Finally, the plane touched down on the landing site and made its way into the airport terminal, before connecting with the tunnel. Hikari took one of her suitcases and left the airplane as quickly as she could.

Minutes later, the girl finally made her way to the waiting area. And waiting there, in brown coat with a white fur lining was none other than Mimi herself, along with Joe. Hikari smiled as she ran up and embraced the older woman. Mimi smiled as she returned the embrace.

"Oh Mimi, it's been so long," Hikari said, happy to see her friend. The last time she saw her friend was a year ago during Christmas holidays.

"Hai Hikari, a year has been a long time," Mimi replied. The two released their embrace as Hikari looked to Joe. She smiled at him.

"Hi Joe. How's medical school going?" Hikari asked.

"Alright as always, Hikari. You know, me and Mimi are getting married soon," Joe replied.

"Really? Congratulations you guys! I can't wait to see you two at your wedding," Hikari exclaimed.

"Yeah, well you might not have to wait long. We're planning to get married soon. It's going to be back in Japan of course. But, enough talking. Hikari, are you ready for a new wardrobe?" Mimi asked. This sort of irritated the other girl.

"A new wardrobe? But what's wrong with the clothes I already have?" Hikari asked, putting her hands on her hips and pouting. Mimi just giggled, waving her off.

"Nothing, nothing. I just thought you'd like some new clothes, that's all. Don't worry, I have loads of money, so it'll be on me," Mimi said, smiling. Hikari just smiled again.

"Thanks Mimi. Now, let's go!" Hikari exclaimed. The three then left the airport, blurring into the oncoming crowd…

nmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm

"Finally, I'm home," Takeru muttered, as he made his way into the apartment. He sat down on the table and opened his bookbag, getting ready to do his homework as always. After two hours of studying and of doing homework, the young man finally sighed as he put his books away. "Finished. Now, I only have one hour until I have to go to work. I wonder where Mimi is? Usually she'd be home by now," Takeru replied. Right as he finished his sentence, the doorbell rang. "Hmm, that must be her. She must've gone shopping or something," Takeru said. As soon as he made his way toward the door and opened, his eyes widened at what he saw.

In front of him was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He looked from her hair, to her face, as his eyes traced her body. After looking her up and down, he finally made eye contact, and his eyes widened again when he realized who it was that was standing in front of him. The girl then dissolved the silence as she embraced him.

"Takeru-kun! It's been too long!" Hikari exclaimed, embracing her friend, and secretly unrequited love, or so she thought. Takeru could only mumble in shock, struggling to get the words out of his mouth as he returned the embrace. His heart had began beating ten times its normal rate.

"Hi...Hikari? How? When? Why?" Takeru asked, as a million questions made their way into his mind. The boy was totally flabbergasted.

"Well, Hikari decided to transfer over here because of New York U's education and photography programs, isn't that right Hikari?" Mimi asked, as she made her way into her apartment, holding her bags.

"Ummhmm," Hikari muffled, as she relished in her friend's embrace. Oh, how much had she longed to be with him. And now, they were together, even if they were just friends. For the moment. Her head was buried under the crook of Takeru's neck, as she looking at his shoulder. She then turned up to look at him. "I've missed you," she said. Her heart started to pump faster as she anticipated his response.

"I…I've missed you too…Hikari," Takeru replied, smiling as he tightened the embrace. He never wanted this moment to end. But alas, all moments must have an end. And this one was no different.

"Um, Takeru? Could you help me carry Kari's things into her room?" Mimi asked. Takeru nodded as he released Hikari from his hold. As soon as the two parted, they both felt the warmth that once engulfed their bodies dissipate. Takeru looked over to Mimi as he was dragging Hikari's things.

"Which room?" Takeru asked. Mimi pointed to one on the left, and Takeru made his way into the room, and put her things down on her bed. Meanwhile, Mimi and Hikari were having a little conversation.

"See, I told you he missed you. So, what are you going to do about it?" Mimi asked, as she whispered over to the other girl. Hikari blushed at the comment before responding.

"Um, well, I guess I have to see if anything's there or not. I can't tell him my feelings right now you know," Hikari whispered back. Takeru then made his way back to where the girls were, in the kitchen/living room.

"Why are you girls whispering? Is there something you want to keep secret from me? Is it about me?" the boy asked. In actuality, he didn't know how far he was from the truth. The girls giggled before one responded.

"It's nothing Takeru-kun, nothing concerning you anyways," Hikari replied, giving him her seductive smile. Takeru could only give her a smile in return. "So Takeru, care to give me a tour?" Hikari asked.

"Well, I uh, I guess so. I mean, I'd be delighted," Takeru said nervously as Hikari went over to him, linking her arm in his. Takeru blushed as he felt her body near his. He then looked at Mimi before the two left the apartment. "Bye Mimi!" Takeru exclaimed.

"Bye Takeru! You kids have a good time!" she waved, until she went to the door and closed it. It then left Takeru and Hikari to themselves…

mnmnmnmnmnmnmmnmmnmn

Takeru and Hikari finally stopped walking, as they decided to sit at a bench. Or more precisely, Takeru just wanted to take a break. He breathed hard for a few moments, as Hikari looked him over. To her, the young man still looked the same, the long, yet short enough blonde hair to distinguish him as a boy, and his blue eyes that were the color of the sea. She noticed though that he had matured, and was starting to look more like a man than a boy. But, he still had his boyish features. Hikari laughed as she watched him breathe. He looked up.

"What?…What's so funny?" Takeru asked, finally able to catch his breath. As he looked at Hikari, he couldn't help but noticed her features as well. She looked more like a young woman as well, and he noticed how she had changed her hairstyle, but also noticed that she still had her hairclip. When he made eye contact, he noticed how more beautiful her chestnut eyes had become.

"I'd thought you would be in top shape. Back home you were 'Mr. Basketball Star', remember?" Hikari asked, smiling at the exhausted young man. Takeru could only grin back.

"Well, I did make a lot of shots for the team," Takeru replied, scratching the back of his neck. And all those shots were for you, Hikari… Takeru trailed off in his thoughts as Hikari grabbed him and jerked him to a standing position. "Whoa! Hikari, what are you doing?" Takeru asked.

"Come on, you gotta show me the rest of town, remember?" Hikari asked. Takeru smiled, but seemed to forget something. He then looked down at his watch. It read eight o'clock. He cursed.

"Damn…" Takeru cursed silenly to himself. "Uh, Hikari, could I get a raincheck on that? I'm late for work," Takeru replied. The girl only pouted in return.

"Oh come on Takeru, please, just one more shop? Then you can leave, okay?" Hikari asked, pouting and giving him her puppy eyes. Takeru only sighed in defeat.

"Alright, alright, one more shop. And then we're going, you got that?" Takeru asked.

"Yes sir!" Hikari mock saluted, and then laughed as she pulled the teen over to a café. Ironically, this was where Takeru had bumped into a girl that resembled the girl he was with right now. "Umm, this looks nice…" Hikari stated, looking through the windows and peering into the café, seeing the people sit at tables and drink their coffee and other beverages, while reading newspapers and other such articles. Hikari then turned her head to look at Takeru. "Can we go inside?" she asked.

"I guess," Takeru replied. Hikari squealed as she pulled him inside. A few moments later, the two reappeared outside with two cappuccinos in their hands, walking back towards their apartment complex. Once there, the two stopped to look at the other. "Well Hikari-chan, it's been fun, but I really need to get to work. Hopefully I won't get home too late tonight. Tomorrow, I'll show you around campus, 'kay?" Takeru replied. Hikari nodded. "Great then. Syonara Hikari," Takeru said, as he started to leave. Hikari didn't want him to leave just yet. So she did the only thing she could. She shouted.

"TAKERU! WAIT!" Hikari cried, as she ran towards him. Takeru widened his eyes as she ran to him, and he caught her in his embrace. The young man was startled.

"What is it Hikari?" Takeru asked, looking into the girl's eyes. Hikari only gave him a sad smile.

"I want to give you something before you go," Hikari answered.

"And what is that?" Takeru asked. Hikari then stood on her tip-toes as she bent upward to give the young man a peck on the cheek. Takeru blushed, as he touched the spot where she kissed him. He felt a smile come upon his face. Hikari blushed after she did the act.

_What's gotten into me? Well, what's done is done, and can't be undone_. "That's for showing me 'round the city," Hikari replied.

"You're welcome. I'll cherish it. Now, seriously, I've got to go," Takeru replied. Hikari nodded, and the two had one last hug as they separated. Takeru grinned as he walked away, making his way toward where he worked.

_I think I'm in love…_

**_Well no duh Watson. After all, you were in love with her to begin with. But one question I wonder is this: Does she feel the same way? I doubt it…_**

_So, you don't know that. Maybe she came to New York for more than just the photography and education programs. Maybe…maybe she came here…for me…_ Takeru trailed off in his thoughts, smiling at the thought. What if Hikari did come to New York for him? Then it would be a dream come true. All he had to do was confess his feelings for her. It seemed easy. But, as we all know, there is always an instance of doubt.

**_And you DON'T KNOW THAT! Sure, she could've come to New York to see you, but not because she needed you romantically. Maybe she only needed the support and love of a FRIEND…_**

_That could be possible…Then again, you don't know anything as much as I do…Well, we've approached work. We'll resume this conversation later…_ Takeru replied to himself, before stepping in work. Fortunately, Dave wasn't at work. But that doesn't mean that anyone else was either. One of the other employees was a lot more ruthless than Dave. He had black punk rock spiky hair, and basically wore the same uniform Takeru did. Takeru then made his way to the backroom to change into his uniform. The employee followed him as he did so.

"You're an hour late you know," the employee replied. Takeru just sighed heavily as he was changing shirts.

Oh, why don't you just piss off. But if I said that, I would be fired. Oh, what to do? Takeru thought sarcastically, now done with changing shirts and moving on to pants, already out of his jeans as he slipped on his khakis.

"I know Alan, I know. It won't happen again, okay?" Takeru asked, as he tucked his shirt in and straightened his belt before slipping his sneakers back on. Alan just glared at him.

"It better not, or I'll see a cut in your hours," Alan replied menacingly. Takeru could just comply with the ultimatium as he made his way toward the cashier, before balancing out the machine. He then sighed as he began his shift…

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

"Wow, this campus is enormous!" Hikari exclaimed, as she and Takeru made their way into one of the buildings of New York U. They had gotten there an hour early, so Takeru could show her around. Right now, they were making their way through the English hall.

"Why wouldn't it be? This is New York City Hika. One of the largest cities in the world, so of course they would have a lot of room to accommodate people," Takeru replied matter-of-factly. Hikari just thrusted her tongue at him.

"Eh, you're no fun." Hikari and Takeru then left the hall, and sat a bench nearby. Takeru just dangled his arms as he sat, and Hikari looked at the young man. Takeru raised one eyebrow as he noticed that she was looking at him.

"Nani? What is it?" Takeru asked.

"Something just occurred to me. It's something I've been wanting to ask you for some time, if I'd ever see you again…" Hikari responded, trailing off. She had bowed her head some, with her eyes looking towards the ground. Takeru lowered his head so he could make eye contact with the girl. It worked, having Hikari look up to meet his eyes.

"What? You can ask me anything Hikari-chan. After all, we are best friends," Takeru replied, smiling. Hikari forced a smile back as she started to speak.

"Well, okay. You see, I've always wondered why…you didn't come home for Christmas holidays," Hikari stated. Takeru sighed, looking away from Hikari and leaning back in the position he was earlier.

"That's easy to answer. The reason why I couldn't make it for Christmas holidays last year was because my flight got cancelled. New York's also famous for getting a lot of snow," Takeru answered, with the young woman looking upon him. She looked away and made eye contact with the ground.

"Oh, that's why. I thought that…you know…maybe…you didn't want to come home?" Hikari asked. Takeru laughed, and this caused the girl to widen her eyes when she looked at him. He then stopped laughing and waved her off.

"Didn't want to come home?…That's silly…Of course I wanted to come home. I wanted to see my family and friends. And I wanted to see you, most of all…" Takeru trailed off. This perked up interest in Hikari. She scooted closer to him, their shoulders making contact. This made Takeru feel a little uneasy, and he was starting to feel a little hot. Hikari smiled at him.

"And why would that be, huh?" Hikari asked. Takeru blushed as he thought of the response.

"Well…because…I wanted to tell you how much I-"

"Hey T.K!" a voice hollered, cutting the young man off. The two looked away from each other, and looked at whom the voice was coming from. It was Willis. Willis smiled as he made his way over to them, and sat in between the two. He then looked at Takeru.

"So T.K, who's the hot chick?" Willis asked. Takeru just glared at him.

"Willis, she's my best friend. Her name's Hikari," Takeru replied, as Willis had turned his attention towards the girl. Hikari just blushed.

"You can call me Kari, if you prefer…" Hikari trailed off as she looked at Willis. The young man just gave her his charming smile. This made Takeru furious.

"Kari huh? You look familiar…oh yeah…aren't you the girl T.K. was with seven years ago?" Willis asked. This shocked the girl.

Seven years ago? But that was during our adventures in the Digital World, and we were fighting Ken, and later Arukennimon and Mummymon…But wait…that boy does look familiar…Could he be?

"You're not the guy who had twin digimon by any chance, are you? The guy who also created Diaboromon by accident?" Hikari asked. Willis frowned at the mention of the Virus digimon that had caused chaos on the Net, and had almost succeeded in the destruction of Hikari and her friends (1).

"Yes, yes I am…So you are the girl that T.K. was with that time in New York and Colorado," Willis said, resuming his happy-go-lucky charm. Hikari could only smile back at him. Takeru was beginning to get even more furious than he already was. Luckily, it was time for the other blonde to leave. Willis got up, and looked at the two.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Kari. Maybe we can get together sometime…unless you have anything against it T.K.. Do you?" Willis asked. Takeru huffed, and wanted to say no, but right now, he didn't want to confess his feelings for Hikari, when he didn't know for certain if she felt the same way. After all, she has only been with him for about a day.

"Uh, no…I-I don't mind…" Takeru replied nervously. Willis grinned.

"Great, then I'll see you two later," Willis replied. Hikari and Takeru nodded, and Willis then gave them one last smile before leaving the two to be alone, again. Hikari then turned to the remaining blonde.

"So Takeru, what were you going to say to me earlier?" Hikari asked. This made the boy blush again.

_Oh great, now we're back to where we were earlier. I could tell her how I feel now, and possibly be rejected, or, I could wait and see if she still has interest in me. So far, it seem like she does…_

**_She might just be leading you on, you know…After all, girls are infamous for delivering mixed signals…_**

_..you do have a point there, as much as I don't want to admit it. So, I'm going to do the "lay back and wait" approach_. Takeru then ended his thoughts as he responded to the girl. "Uh, it was just that I wanted to see you because…because…you're a dear friend…" Takeru trailed off. This disappointed the girl.

"Oh, well, thanks Takeru…" Hikari then slid her hand atop his, smiling at him. He smiled back. Meanwhile, Hikari felt injured on the inside. _A dear friend? Is that all I am to him? Well, I guess it's time to go to the next level. Flirting…_

"Anytime. Now, why don't I show you the rest of campus?" Takeru asked.

"Okay…" Hikari and Takeru then got up, and proceeded to tour the rest of the university…

mnmnmnmnmnmnmmnmnmn

Over the next couple of days, Hikari had gotten used to where everything at New York U was, and was slowly getting to know her way around New York City, when her and Takeru had the time. Hikari was now making her way to a One-Hour Photo shop, which had a "Now Hiring" sign displayed in the window. Hikari sighed as she made her way inside. She then approached the booth, with a waiting employee behind the cashier, looking at some photos.

"Um, hello?" Hikari muttered in English, trying to use an American accent. Unlike Takeru, who had gotten used to the language and had developed an American accent, Hikari was still a bit new to actually trying to speak to the native speakers. Luckily, she had some practice in talking to Willis, Jim, and other people, so hopefully her English wasn't too bad. The employee looked up from his photos to look at the girl. He was pudgy, with black hair, tan skin, and big glasses with black handles.

"Hello. Welcome to the One-Hour Photo booth. How may I help you?" the employee sighed tiredly. Hikari took one of her strands of hair and wrapped it around her finger.

"Um, I was wondering if I could perhaps get a job here?" Hikari asked.

"Do you have any experience?" the employee asked again.

"Yes, as a matter-of-fact I do," Hikari replied. The employee shuffled his feet. He seemed to be thinking for a moment, before he finally decided to respond.

"Well, I guess I could try you out on a temporary basis, to see if you have what it takes…If you do, then the job's yours, got it?" he asked. Hikari nodded. "Alright. When do you feel like beginning work?"

"On Monday I suppose," Hikari answered. The employee nodded. Hikari had a purse with her, and she took out a piece of paper with a pen. She wrote down her name, telephone number and address, and handed it to the employee. He read it, and tried to pronounce her name.

"Hi…Hicar-"

"You can just call me Kari," Hikari responded. The employee nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. See you Monday, Kari…" Hikari nodded as she then left the store. The employee shook his head, before continuing to look at his photos. A shock then went through his system as he remembered something.

"Kari!"

* * *

Well, that's the end of the chapter…I've got nothing else to say… 

Next chapter: So, who's the guy Hikari's going to work her? How does he know her? And will Takeru and Hikari ever admit their feelings for one another? And what about Mimi and Joe? They start planning their wedding, and there will be even more surprising twists for our characters. Will they get together, or not?

'Till later, ja ne!

And please review!

-Malcolm Yuy


	4. Unexpected Reunion

A.N: Hey guys! Welcome to the fourth revised chapter of this fic!

Synopsis: Last time, Hikari finally made her way to New York to reunite with Takeru, as the boy was surprised. Slowly, their friendship was renewed, but both of them still felt uncertain about each other. Meanwhile, Hikari met Willis and was hired at a One-Hour Photo shop. Who's the guy she's working for, and how does he know her? All this and more will be answered…

11/13/05- Edited chapter for grammar, spelling errors, and consistency.

_Italicized words: _Thoughts or the narrative…

**Bold words: **Might be pointing out certain words, like Japanese words.

_**Bold italicized words: The thoughts of Takeru's dark side.**_

And now, to present the fourth chapter of this fic…

* * *

"Second Chances are so Few"

By

Malcolm Yuy

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Reunion**

_Things are starting to pick up now. But can our friendship change? Sometimes, I feel like we're on the same wavelength. I feel like we could talk about anything, and not worry about being judged at all by our comments, because we know each other, inside and out._

_Things are moving fast now. People are coming together, and forming the bonds of a couple. I hope that someday, he and I can be like that. But right now, I just want to take things slow. It seems like he's interested in me…_

_And yet, at other times, I feel like he only loves me as a best friend…_

_Is it worth it to try to go up and beyond? What if we go to the next level, but our relationship doesn't work out? What if we end up hating each other? I wonder that from day to day. But, someone dear to me said this…_

"_Isn't love worth fighting for?"_

_I think it is worth fighting for…_

_But can our relationship survive long enough for it to happen?…_

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmmn

"Uh, what day is it?" Takeru mumbled, as he stumbled out of bed. He walked over to the wall on his left. Situated on the wall was a calendar, which had cross-marks on each day that had passed. Takeru looked at the spot that wasn't crossed.

"Friday. Finally…" Takeru trailed off, thinking of what was going on today. Other than having college to go to, he didn't think of anything else he had to do. For today, and the next two days onward, he didn't have to go to work. He smiled at the thought of what he could do over the weekend. Or whom he could share the weekend with…

The boy shook his head as he walked over to his dresser drawer, pulling out some boxers and a pair of socks, before leaving his room and going to the towel rack in the hallway to retrieve a towel and washcloth. He then went to the bathroom. Alas, it was occupied, with the door being closed. Takeru sighed tiredly. Just then, the door opened, with steam emerging. Takeru waved it out of his way. When he was finished, he looked at who was stepping out. Clad in nothing but a towel wrapped around her body, and her hair tied up in a bun, was Hikari. Takeru blushed as he felt something in his lower half begin to tense. Hikari blushed as she looked at the young man.

"Oh, um…morning?" Hikari asked. Takeru blinked his eyes, before shaking his head completely.

"Uh, sorry…uh, are you done using the bathroom?" Takeru asked nervously.

"Um, yeah I guess…" Hikari stated. The two then looked at each other again, before Takeru scratched the back of his head.

"Well…um, okay…" Takeru stated nervously.

"Okay…I guess I'll see ya at breakfast?" Hikari giggled. Takeru could only nod in agreement. "Well, see you then…" Hikari then brushed her way past Takeru as she made her way to her room. Takeru couldn't help but have his eyes follow her before she closed the door behind her. He then sighed.

_Sometimes, it's times like these that I hate being a man…I hoped she didn't see that, _Takeru thought as he closed the door behind himself as he prepared to take a shower…

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmmn

Hikari smiled as she applied the last bit of makeup upon her face. Even though she was a natural beauty, she still wore a little makeup. She blushed as she remembered the nervous exchange between her and Takeru that had happened earlier. She mused at the thought of the boy looking her up and down.

_I can't believe that happened…That embarrassed the crap out of me. But, Takeru was looking at me…Could I have turned him on? Yeah, right…He's my best friend, after all. He wouldn't think of me in that matter._

_Then again, he's **my **best friend, and I'm head over heels in love with him, so he could feel the same way…_

_And if so, then how am I going to confess to him? I just need to be patient. Maybe if I'm lucky, he might confess to me first… _Hikari smiled at the thought of Takeru confessing to her…then, all would fall into place. Hikari could only grin as she moved on to brushing her hair, with untying her bun. She then thought back to the time where she realized her feelings for Takeru…

---FLASHBACK BEGINS---

It was a rainy day in the district of Odaiba. A fourteen year old Hikari sighed tiredly as she was standing outside the gym at Odaiba High. It was five-thirty, and Tai was supposed to be picking her up from cheerleading practice. She looked up at the clouds, as lightening flashed, with the sound of thunder reverberating afterwards. She tiredly looked upon the pouring sidewalk.

"Come on Tai…" Hikari said tiredly. She really wished her brother would pull up, any minute now. _What's taking him so long? _Hikari thought impatiently. Her cell phone then rang. Hikari unclipped it from her bookbag and pressed the "TALK" button. "Hello?"

"_Uh, hi Kari…_" a familiar voice responded on the other end. Hikari piped up at the voice.

"Taichi, where in the hell are you! You were suppose to pick me up half an hour ago," Hikari shouted. She then heard a sigh on the other line.

"_Sorry for that sis. The problem is I would be there, but the rain delayed my soccer match._" Earlier that day, Tai had told Hikari that he had a soccer match. Normally, it would have ended with enough time for Tai to pick Hikari up. But, as we all know, it did not.

"Oh. Are you still going to pick me up?" Hikari asked, understanding the situation.

"_Uh, I guess I'll try. But right now though, it looks like the game might go into overtime. I'll try to make it there-_"

"No, no, you don't have to. You know what Tai? Just don't pick me up at all. I'll just walk home," Hikari replied, cutting Tai off in mid-sentence.

"…_Are you sure?_" Tai asked.

"I'm sure. Don't worry Tai, I'll be fine," Hikari responded. Tai sighed tiredly on the other end.

"_Okay, if that's what you want,_" Tai replied. Hikari nodded.

"Yeah, that is. Well, bye…"

"_Bye…_" Tai then hung up on the other end, as so did Hikari. She sighed tiredly as she put her phone away.

_Guess I have no choice but to walk in the rain, _Hikari thought, as she started to make her way out into the rain. But, right as she stepped out, an umbrella shielded her from the oncoming rain. She looked at her savior. There, standing with a grin upon his face, still in his dress out clothes, was Takeru Takaishi. Hikari couldn't help but smile back.

"A beautiful face like yours shouldn't be soaked by the rain," Takeru replied, as his smile faded. Hikari blushed at the comment.

"Takeru-kun, what are doing here? Shouldn't **you **be at home right now?" Hikari asked. Takeru only shook his head.

"No Hikari-chan, my number one priority right now is to get you home," Takeru answered. This amazed Hikari. Sure, he was her best friend, but basketball practice had ended hours ago. Why would Takeru go out of his way to take her home? Maybe her parents called him. So, she just opened her mouth to ask.

"Did you come because my parents sent you?" Hikari asked. Again, Takeru shook his head.

"No, I came here 'cause I wanted to," Takeru answered, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. This made Hikari blush, as a whole new world of feelings enveloped her.

_What is this feeling? _Hikari could only ask herself as she and Takeru started making their way towards her apartment. As they were walking in comfortable silence, Hikari couldn't help but take a good look at her male friend. His hair had grown longer over the years, but still had the boyish look, making the blonde look cute. Hikari then couldn't help but notice his eyes, blue as the dark waters of the ocean. Her heart couldn't help but skip a beat as she was looking at him.

_Why am I feeling this way? I don't feel like this when I'm around other boys, _Hikari thought. Sure, she had feelings like these around Takeru before, but not to this degree. She and Takeru turned a corner, and the boy was trying to be as careful as possible, trying to keep the rain from hitting his companion. Hikari continued to ponder over the issue, until she was snapped from her reverie with a tug upon her shoulder. "Huh? What is it?"

"We're here," Takeru simply stated. Hikari only sighed as the two looked up at her apartment complex, before going inside and ascending in the elevator. Once outside her door, Takeru turned to look at Hikari.

"Well, here we are. It was a treat escorting you, my lady," Takeru replied, giving Hikari a mock bow, while holding the umbrella with one hand. The girl just couldn't help but laugh.

"Why thank you good sir. I hope we see each other again," Hikari replied in an old British-type accent. Takeru just grinned.

"Me too my lady, me too…" Takeru then trailed off, as he stepped forward and embraced the young woman. Hikari returned the embrace, relishing in the closeness she shared with Takeru. Just as the two split, the rain stopped, as Takeru and Hikari looked out the window. Takeru grinned as he retracted his umbrella.

"Well Hikari, I gotta go. See you 'round, huh?" Takeru asked. Hikari could only nod as a blush crept itself upon her face. Takeru smiled at her one last time, before retreating towards the elevator. Hikari could only touch her cheeks in astonishment.

_Why can't I stop blushing? Oh Takeru, I wish you were still here with me, _Hikari wished, as thoughts of the blonde haired boy entered her mind. It was then at that moment that she realized something.

_I like Takeru…as more…than a friend. No, not like…I, I…love him…I have for a long time now… _Hikari realized, as she thought of all the times she and Takeru were together. Ever since he had moved back to Odaiba in the seventh grade, she had formed a crush on him. It had died after the two had gotten closer, and with the threat of the then Digimon Emperor, almost forgotten. But then, those feelings had been revived within her, the day that Takeru had saved her from the Dark Ocean. And since then, those feelings had remained within her heart.

_I…I love you…Takeru…I don't know why I couldn't see it. I can't believe it took me this long to realize my true feelings for you. But someday, I'll tell you…_ Hikari thought, as she took out her key and opened the door to her apartment. Right before she stepped inside, she looked back at the hallway one last time.

_But not yet…_

---FLASHBACK ENDS---

Hikari continued to smile as she brushed her hair. She then shook her head as she came back to reality, putting her brush down on the table. She then got ready for school. Twenty minutes later, Hikari smiled as she was finally ready, fully dressed in a comfortable outfit for the day. She then took her bookbag as she left her room, turning off the bedroom light as she did so. She smiled as she made her way into the kitchen, where there was a side table where Takeru was sitting, reading a newspaper. He then lowered it as he made eye contact with the girl.

"Hello Takeru," Hikari replied as she sat down beside him. Takeru turned to look at her.

"Hello Hikari-chan. **Gokigen** **ikaga desu ka (How are you)**?" Takeru asked.

"Fine, uh…" Hikari muttered, as she couldn't find anything to say. After all, she was still thinking of what had happened earlier. Takeru noticed how uncomfortable she was, and decided to change the subject.

"So, what would you like for **choshoku** **(breakfast)**?" Takeru asked.

"I guess some cereal. You know we only got ten minutes 'till we have to go off to college," Hikari replied. Takeru nodded as he got up from the table and went to a nearby cabinet to pull out a box of corn flakes, and a bowl.

He then opened a drawer and pulled out a spoon, and then got some milk from the refrigerator, before putting the corn flakes and milk in the bowl. He then gave Hikari the bowl and the spoon.

"Anything else mi'lady?" Takeru asked. Hikari shook her head.

"**Iie (No)** Takeru, that's all. Thanks," Hikari answered, as she took a bite of her cereal. As Takeru returned to his seat, Mimi then made her grand entrance.

"Morning guys," Mimi replied, as she pulled out some bread and put two slices in the toaster.

"Morning," Takeru and Hikari said in unison. Mimi then made herself a glass of orange juice, and gulped it down quickly. This made Takeru furrow an eyebrow at her.

"Whoa Mimi, what's with the rush?" Takeru asked.

"I have to hurry meet the wedding planner for my wedding," Mimi answered, as the toaster oven popped out the toast, with her pulling them out and onto a plate. She then took a knife and buttered it quickly, before biting into it. "This toast is a little burnt, but it'll do," Mimi stated, before taking another bite in it. Takeru and Hikari rose from their seats, grabbing their backpacks. They then turned to look at Mimi.

"Well Mimi, we'd love to stay and chat, but Hikari and I really have to get going. Come on Hika," Takeru replied as he clutched Hikari's wrist, and the two quickly made their way out of the apartment. Mimi smiled as she looked at the two leaving.

"Ah, young love…"

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnnmmn

"Finally, classes are over! I thought it would never come," Hikari exclaimed as she and Takeru made their way out of the Literature hall and made their way outside. Takeru turned his head to look at the excited girl.

"I know. That's how all Fridays are," Takeru stated, as the two sat down at a bench. The two then turned towards each other, as the sun decided to shine on this cool day of Autumn.

"So Takeru, what have you got planned for this weekend?" Hikari asked, smiling at the young man.

"Well Hikari, hopefully it'll be less homework and more time for hanging out. I was uh, hoping that…maybe…" Takeru was starting to redden at the thought as he pointed his fingers and had them touch the other, which was a gesture of nervousness. Hikari leaned closer to Takeru.

"Maybe…what?" Hikari asked. Takeru looked from the ground to meet Hikari's eyes. God, how much he wanted to kiss her right now. Slowly, he started to lean his face toward hers, but unfortunately, someone had to interrupt them.

"Hey you guys! How's it goin'?" A loud voice exclaimed, causing Takeru to snap out of his trance, as he and Hikari turned their heads to look at who the voice came from. It was none other than Willis, who was with Jim. This made Takeru blush even more.

"Uh, hey Willis," Takeru said nervously, gulping. Willis could only smile at the girl which sat next to Takeru. This made the young man give the other blonde a glare.

"Hey Kari, how's it goin'?" Willis asked, repeating his question. Hikari just smiled at him.

"I'm fine. How 'bout you?" she asked.

"Fine as always. So T.K, ready for tonight?" Willis asked, looking from Hikari to the other blonde. This made the blue eyed blonde furrow his eyebrows at him.

"What's tonight?" Takeru asked. Willis and Jim just shook their heads. Jim then opened his mouth to speak.

"T.K, T.K, didn't you forget what we're doin' tonight? We're going to a party man!" Jim exclaimed. This made Takeru's eyes bulge. His mind then replayed the memory of the conversation they had a few days ago.

_---"Oh come on T.K, just one party. That's all!" Willis exclaimed as he, Jim and Takeru were walking through the halls. Takeru just glared at the spiky blonde.---_

_"Willis, what part of 'no' don't you understand? I'm sorry, but I'm just tied up at the moment," Takeru said, raising his voice. Willis then backed off._

_"How tied up can you be T.K? Other than school and work, you do nothing. You don't really have much of a social life," Jim stated, walking on the other side of him. Takeru just sighed._

_"So what? At least I'm making my way in school. I'll be out in four years. Some of the people at those parties will probably flunk out," Takeru replied, going to his locker, unlocking it and switching books for his next classes. He then shut the door and continued walking with his friends._

_"That might be the case. But man, you need time to relax. All work and no play makes T.K. a dull boy," Willis said. T.K. sighed as he looked at the ground._

_---"Alright, alright, I'll go to one party. But one party only, you've got that?" Takeru asked. Willis and Jim nodded.---_

"Oh yeah, that…" Takeru trailed off. Willis just looked at Takeru in bewilderment. He just shook his head and slapped his forehead.

"Ah, I can't believe you didn't forget that…So, you still comin'?" Willis asked. Takeru just sighed tiredly.

"I guess so." Takeru then turned his head towards Hikari, before looking back at the guys. "But what about Hikari?"

"Well, Kari could come too if she wanted to," Willis suggested. This made the young woman giddy.

"Then I'm coming then. This'll be my first experience at an American party," Kari replied. Willis and Jim just furrowed an eyebrow at her.

"Whatever. Just make sure you come, alright? Here's all the info you need to know," Willis said, handing Takeru a little blue flyer of the party. Takeru nodded. "Well, see you guys then. Come on Jim, let's go," Willis said. Jim nodded as the two left. Willis smiled to himself as Hikari was watching his retreating back.

_And maybe if I'm lucky, I can hook up with Kari… _was Willis's last thought before disappearing into the crowd. Hikari then turned her attention towards Takeru, who at the moment had his eyes closed and his arms resting on the bench.

"What is it Takeru-kun? Something wrong about going to a party?" Hikari asked. Takeru sighed tiredly.

_She doesn't even know the half of it. She's so innocent, _Takeru thought, before deciding to respond. "Well Hika-chan, you know how America is different from Japan, right?" Takeru asked, as he opened his eyes, seeing Hikari nod. "Well, these parties are known for being…how can I put it in an appropriate vocabulary…uh, risqué. All kinds of things happen," Takeru replied.

"Oh, I see. Well, why don't we just go together, and if it gets too risqué, then we can leave?" Hikari asked.

"Sure, I guess so. Now, why don't we get lunch? I'm starting to get hungry, if you know what I mean," Takeru stated, smiling at the girl. Hikari could only giggle.

"Okay, Mr. Stomach Eater. Now let's go!" Hikari shouted. The two laughed as they got up from the bench, and left to get something to eat…

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

Meanwhile, while Hikari and Takeru were getting a late lunch, Mimi had just come home from modeling. She sighed tiredly as she collapsed on the couch. Planning her wedding was just tiring. Of course, the wedding planner was helping, but not that much. Mimi had planned to have the wedding back in Odaiba, in a church of course. But it was frustrating. The wedding planner was trying to get a place booked for the reception, and all of the places they were calling were booked. At this rate, they would never find a place for the reception. Mimi banged her fists on the table.

"Ugh, this is so frustrating! I'll never get this wedding prepared in time!" Mimi shouted. She then looked at the clock. It stated that it was four-thirty. "Well, Joe should be done with school for today. I think I'm going to call him," Mimi said to herself, as she walked to the wall and picked up the phone nearby. She then turned it on and dialed Joe's number. After a few rings, someone picked up on the other line.

"Hello, this is Joe Kido speaking. Who is this?" Joe asked on the other line.

"Joe, this is Mimi," Mimi replied. Joe immediately perked up on the other end.

"Oh, hey Meems. How's planning the wedding going?" Joe asked. Mimi sighed tiredly.

"It's frustrating! I can't seem to get a place reserved for us and our guests," Mimi said, taking a strand of her hair and twirling it with her finger. Joe just chuckled on the other line.

"Then why don't I come over and help you? After all, I will be your husband, and my input is as much important as yours, since it is our wedding," Joe said. Mimi smiled at the thought.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Mimi exclaimed rushingly. Joe just laughed.

"Anytime. I'll be here in like twenty minutes, okay?" Joe asked.

"Okay. Love you," Mimi replied.

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye." Mimi then hung up the phone and placed it back on the receiver. She then smiled as she went over towards the cabinet and started making herself a pot of coffee. A smile then appeared on her face.

"Thank God for Joe…"

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnnmmn

Two hours later, while Mimi and Joe were planning for their wedding, Takeru and Hikari were getting ready for the party. Takeru smiled himself as he put the finishing touches on his wardrobe. He was wearing a long sleeved blue cotton shirt, with a white shirt under it, with a chain necklace around his neck, with the cotton shirt buttoned up to about the middle of his chest. He also wore some simple dark gray stonewashed jeans with some white sneakers. He then made his way toward Hikari's room, and knocked on her door.

"Come on Hikari, we're going to be late!" Takeru exclaimed. He then looked towards the floor depressingly. _I can't believe I'm actually getting excited about this party. Well, the only reason why I'm trying to look good is for the girl behind the door…if she ever gets herself ready in time, _Takeru thought as he looked at his watch.

_Seven-thirty_. The party would start in about ten minutes, and the party was held at a dorm, so it would be some distance to reach it. Takeru finally sighed in relief as the white door in front of him opened, and Hikari emerged from it. Takeru eyed her choice of wardrobe. It was a pink sleeveless top with simple blue jeans and some matching pink sandals. Takeru felt breathless for a moment, but suddenly snapped himself back to reality. He then furrowed an eyebrow.

"You do know how much colder it is outside?" Takeru asked, as the two made over to the coat rack. Hikari just turned to look at him.

"Oh, thanks for the compliment Takeru-kun. I thought you would say that I'm beautiful," Hikari replied, as Takeru handed her a brown leather jacket. He also grabbed his black leather jacket.

"I think you're beautiful all the time Hikari-chan," Takeru said to himself. He spoke it as a whisper, hoping Hikari wouldn't catch it. But, the girl did. This made the young woman blush as she slipped it on. Takeru finished putting on his jacket.

"Really Takeru? You think I'm beautiful all the time?" Hikari asked, leaning towards Takeru, as the two were standing near the entrance/exit of their apartment. This caught the boy off-guard, as he blushed.

"Um, I uh…um…yeah," Takeru replied nervously. Hikari smiled at him.

"Oh, you're so sweet," Hikari said as she kissed him on the cheek. Takeru turned away, blushing in embarrassment.

_I'm never going to wash this cheek again. Now that I think about it, this could be the night me and Hikari get together…_

_**I got two words for you, pal…You. Wish.**_

_Ugh, not you again. All I want is a chance to be able to confess my feelings for Hikari. We've been together for five days now, and it seems like we've been together for five years…_

**_So what if it seems like you've been with her forever? Remember, there are other guys interested in her. Like Willis…_**

_Shut up. I don't need you right now. I'm going to have a good time, and I'm going to ignore YOU. So goodbye…_

Takeru then turned his attention back onto Hikari. "Ready to go?" he asked. The girl nodded while smiling, and the two made their way out of the apartment…

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

"Finally, we're here…" Takeru trailed off, as he and Hikari made their way into the party. The room was dark, with lamps illuminating the dorm, while there was a table for drinks and food, and across from that table was a DJ, spinning records. People were scattered throughout the room, some getting drunk and trying to hit on other people, some making out, and others, dancing upon an area labeled "the dance floor". Takeru looked to Hikari as she looked around the room. "So, how do you like it?" he shouted over the loud music. Hikari turned to look at him.

"Well…it's different!" Hikari exclaimed. Takeru nodded. He then took her hand. Hikari could only smile at him.

"So, what would you like to do?" Takeru asked. Hikari leaned closer so she could whisper into his ear.

"Dance. Care to join me?" she asked, leaving the young man flustered. Takeru blushed as she used her seductive voice. He then nodded.

"Uh, sure…why not?" The two then made their way over towards the dance floor, and started dancing to some random song. At first, it was hard to find a rhythm to follow, but once the two found theirs, they settled into the croud. Takeru was getting incredibly excited as well as nervous by dancing so close to Hikari.

_God, she's so hot… _Takeru thought, as the girl rubbed up against him, as the two danced, teasing him. This caused the boy to blush even more, as he furrowed an eyebrow at her.

_Is she teasing me? I just feel like-_

_**You don't want to finish that sentence…**_

_Right._ _This is Hikari we're talkin' 'bout here. Not some other girl. Stupid hormones, _Takeru thought, as he continued to dance. Hikari was feeling real excited, and was relishing in the closeness of her and her best friend. She looked at Takeru as he was dancing, his body moving to the beat.

_Takeru-kun…this just reminds me of the time we danced together at prom, only now he's not going to pull me off the dance floor and tell me he's leaving for New York…'cause we are in New York. Now, he has nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide. This is the perfect time for me to tell him my feelings, _Hikari thought, as she started to implement her plan.

"So Takeru, do you know how hot you are?" Hikari asked. This surprised the young man. He blinked as he stopped dancing and looked at the young woman in astonishment.

"Really?" The boy blushed, and blinked more. Hikari just giggled, before she leaned towards him.

"No, I'm just kidding. But seriously Takeru, I do think that you are handsome," Hikari whispered into his ear. This made Takeru liven up in a few shades of color. He then regained his composure, and decided to create a comeback.

"Well Hikari, I think you're beautiful too…and not to mention h-o-t," Takeru grinned, as he spelled out the last word. This only caused the girl to smile as the two continued to dance, now with Takeru dancing with her, not just dancing by himself, with him tantalizing her body. This caused the two to reach a natural high, until they both were starting to run out of energy. Hikari then clutched Takeru's hand.

"Well handsome, I think it's time for a drink…" Hikari trailed off as she led Takeru to the food table. When they approached it, they saw cans of beer and bottles of several different types of alcohol. Apparently, this person wanted everyone at this party to have a good time, and by a good time, meaning they wanted everyone's alcohol content in their blood to rise. Thankfully, someone did bring a two-liter bottle of Sprite. Takeru managed to get himself and Hikari a cup, before adding ice and the Sprite to it and handing it to Hikari. After all, the last thing he wanted was for him and her to get drunk and do something stupid.

"Thanks, Takeru-kun," Hikari smiled as she took a sip of her cup. Takeru could only smile back.

"Anytime Hikari-chan," Takeru replied, as he also took a sip of his Sprite. A thought then occurred to him.

**_You know, this would be the perfect time to tell her how you feel…_**

_I was getting to that…and hey, why aren't you against me doing that?_

_**'Cause, I'd like to see the expression on your face when she rejects you…**_

_Thanks…thanks a lot…And I thought for a moment that you were on my side. Well, here goes nothing… _Takeru thought, before inhaling some air. He then slowly exhaled as he looked at Hikari. "Uh, Hikari, there's something I've been meaning to tell you, for a very long time…" This caught the girl's attention, as she stopped drinking her soft drink.

"What is it Takeru? Is it something bad?" Hikari asked. Her question made the young man think again.

_Damn, my confession could be something bad…_

**_That's my point, loser. I'd like to see how you get yourself out of this. Later, haha_**… Takeru's dark half then left his mind, leaving the boy's main personality by himself.

_Great. How am I going to do this? I guess I have no other choice but to confess. Well, here goes…_ Takeru sighed as he managed to answer Hikari's question. "Well, it could be, I guess. It depends on you…" He trailed off.

"Oh. Then…uh, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Hikari asked.

"Well, I've just wanted to say…well…Hikari…I…I lo-"

"Hey, look who's here!" a voice exclaimed. This cut Takeru off, as he looked at where the voice came from. Suddenly, he frowned as he saw a familiar face make his way through the crowd, and towards the couple. Takeru sighed tiredly as he looked at the ground. The other blonde wrapped his arm around Takeru.

"Well well well, what have we here? Look who finally showed up," Willis replied. Another voice chuckled beside him. It wouldn't take much to guess who it was.

"Oh, hi Willis, Jim…How are you guys?" Hikari asked. Willis just slapped Takeru on the back.

"Great, just great. Well buddy, finally glad you've decided to come," Willis replied, looking toward his friend. Takeru looked up to have his blue eyes meet Willis's green ones.

"Oh, hey Willis…" Takeru replied, looking depressed. Willis unwrapped his arm from Takeru, as he was concerned.

"Hey T.K, buddy, what's wrong? Did I interrupt something?" Willis asked.

_Yes, as a matter-of-fact, you did…But, I have to keep my charade on._

**_But then you know what that means. That means you won't have a chance with Hikari…_**

_Oh, just shut up. Besides, I thought you left earlier._

**_Me? I never leave. I was just silent earlier. Now, what are you going to say to your "buddy"?_**

_Uh…_ Takeru thought, as he tried to think of what to say. Finally, his brain clicked, and he mouth managed to spit something out.

"Uh, no, no…Me and Hikari were just talkin', that's all."

"Great." Willis then turned his attention from Takeru to Hikari. "So, Hikari, care to dance?" Willis asked, as he offered a hand to the girl. Hikari looked at Willis's hand, before looking to Takeru. Takeru nodded.

"It's all right Hikari. I'll be fine," Takeru replied.

"If you say so, Takeru-kun," Hikari replied, as she took Willis's hand. The two then left for the dance floor, leaving Takeru with Jim. Jim turned his head toward Takeru.

"Well, if you'll excuse me T.K, I'm going to go check out the ladies," Jim replied, leaving Takeru by himself. Takeru sighed tiredly, before finally deciding to go outside…

Meanwhile, while Takeru was by himself, Hikari and Willis were dancing to the beat of the music. Hikari enjoyed dancing with Willis, but she liked dancing with Takeru more. Of course, the reason why she enjoyed it more was because she loved him. However, she couldn't help but admit to herself that she also had some feelings for Willis. This was causing the girl to become confused.

_Why am I feeling this way? I love Takeru…I know! Willis just reminds me of him, that's all…but then, why do I feel so nervous around him? Could I like him as well?_ Hikari thought, as she moved with Willis. Meanwhile, Willis was also having a conversation with himself.

_Man, Hikari's on fire. How am I gonna appraoch her? First, I gotta loosen her up more. Then, I can get her to do anything I want. All I have to do is slip a little vodka into her drink and she won't notice a thing_, Willis smirked to himself as he looked towards his jeans pocket, which, had a cahier of vodka in it. All he had to do was lure the girl over to the table and his plan would be a success. He then looked down at Hikari.

"So, Hikari, what do you think of New York so far?" Willis asked.

"I think it's great! It sort of reminds me of home, and yet, it's so different…" Hikari trailed off. Willis could only nod.

"Yeah, considering how back in Odaiba they have symbols written everywhere with the words in Romanji under it," Willis replied. Despite how typical Willis acted as an American, he was a genius. He had graduated Colorado State University when he was very young. And this fact reminded Hikari.

"Uh Willis, why are you in college? If I remember correctly, Izzy told me you went to Colorado State when we were eight or nine," Hikari stated curiously.

"Well, you're right there. I did go to Colorado State when I was younger, but I decided I wanted to major in something else. Besides, I decided I wanted to go to college when other people my age were attending there as well, and what better place than New York?" Willis shouted over the loud music. This just gave a smile on Hikari's face. Willis just grinned.

_Great. Now, it's time to put phase one of my plan into action_, Willis thought, as he leaned in towards Hikari.

"So, Kari, would you care for a drink? Non-alcoholic of course," Willis asked, trying to be a gentleman. Hikari only nodded happily. Willis smirked.

_She'll be putty in my hands…_

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm

Meanwhile, Takeru was outside, still trying to calm down from Willis cutting him from dancing with Hikari. Tonight, Takeru thought would have been the perfect chance to tell Hikari how he felt. Yet, his chance was ruined, again. Takeru sighed as he looked at the night sky.

_Why? Why is it that every time I try to tell Hikari how I feel, fate intervenes? Does fate not want me to be with her? Fate brung her to New York, and now we're together…but only as friends…maybe, fate is just telling me that she only needed me as a friend…But then why did she flirt with me earlier?_

**_She's just trying to confuse you…there is a possibility that she does know how you feel…or maybe she could like you…but I doubt it…_**

_Yeah. I mean, why would she like someone like me? I'm only her best friend. Most girls never like their best friends like **that**_, Takeru thought, as he looked back toward the inside of the dorm. He then sighed tiredly as he looked back to the night sky.

_Well, better get back to the party. If I stay out too long, Hikari will probably start worrying about me…_ Takeru then started to walk back into the building, when he suddenly bumped into someone. The two fell to the ground, and Takeru shook his head in pain. He looked down towards the ground as he apologized.

"Oh, I'm very sorry. Uh, I didn't look where I was goin'," Takeru replied. He then offered a hand, and help the person he bumped into up. As soon as the two were up, Takeru got a good look at who he bumped into. It was girl, around his age, with straight blonde hair, and green eyes. Immediately as Takeru recognized the facial features, her name came out of his mouth.

"Catherine?"

* * *

So, Takeru has bumped into Catherine, the girl he and Tai rescued in Versailles Palace in France. How will this girl mix things up? And what about Willis? Will he lure Hikari in his trap, or will Takeru save her? Find out in the next chapter! 

Next chapter: Takeru and Catherine get reaquainted, while Willis trys to get Hikari drunk. Meanwhile, Joe and Mimi are finally able to set a date at their wedding! Will this be Takeru's chance in confessing to Hikari?

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!

-Malcolm Yuy


	5. Confessions and Feuds

A.N.: Welcome to the fifth revised chapter of this story! This is where the story begins to twist and turn…

Synopsis: Last time where we left our characters, Hikari and Takeru were getting ready for college, and Hikari thought back to the moment where she fell for our blonde protagonist. Also, Mimi was getting frustrated in planning her wedding, so she called Joe up. Later, Takeru and Hikari were reminded of the party on Friday, and went. Now, the other blonde in this story, Willis, has asked Hikari to dance, and now has some vodka with him. All he has to do is to get into her drink, and she'll be putty in his hands. Meanwhile, Takeru was outside, contemplating on his feelings for Hikari, as usual. However, as he heads back inside, he runs into a familiar face…

Will Takeru be able to save Hikari? Let's find out, shall we?

11/13/05- Re-edited and for grammar, spelling errors, and consistency.

_Italicized words: _Thoughts, or the narrative.

**Bold words: **Might be pointing out certain words, like Japanese words.

_**Bold italicized words: The thoughts of Takeru's dark side.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon whatsoever. That's owned by Toei Animation. But I do own the idea for this story…**

And now, to present the fifth chapter of this fic…

* * *

"Second Chances are so Few"

By

Malcolm Yuy

**Chapter 5: Confessions and Feuds**

_Just when I thought things were going to be perfect, something intervenes. Now, things are just more screwed up than before. Will I ever be able to tell her how I feel?_

_Now, when I was contemplating my feelings for her outside, I bump into someone who I thought I'd never see again. And now, feelings about this girl are beginning to stir within my heart, but I have to remain true to myself._

_But, will things ever go smoothly? I doubt it…_

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm

"Catherine?" Takeru asked, speechless. This was the last thing he expected to happen. Now, he was looking at a girl that he hasn't seen in seven years. Catherine smiled as she embraced him. The young man was taken aback.

"**Pourquoi, bonjour** Takeru. **It's been a while, n'est-ce pas** **(Why, hello Takeru. It's been a while, has it not)**?" Catherine asked. Takeru nodded as the girl broke her embrace and stood back to take a look at him. Feelings of nervousness was starting to make their way into Takeru's heart.

"**Oui**, it has. **Cava (Yes, it has. How are you)**?" Takeru asked nervously, looking from her and back into the dorm to see the party. Catherine just smiled.

"**Je suis tres bien, pour maintenant (I'm very good, for now)**. **Et toi (And you)**?" Catherine asked. Takeru just shrugged.

"**Je suis comme ci, comme ca (I'm okay, or not good, not bad)**," Takeru answered. He wanted to talk to Catherine more, but his mind then reminded him of why he was here in the first place.

**_Hello Takeru. Do you remember why you're here in the first place? Hint hint: Hikari?_**

_Oh, yeah, that's right. I love Hikari. That's why I'm here at this party. To have a good time with her, and to confess my feelings for her. I have to keep reminding myself that. Despite what little feelings I have for Catherine, they're nothing compared to what I have with Hikari… _Takeru then trailed off in his thoughts as he shook his head. He then looked at Catherine.

"**Regardes** Catherine, **j'aime parler avec toi, mais, j'ai aller maintenant** **(Look Catherine, I like talking with you, but, I have to go now)**," Takeru replied. Catherine then frowned.

"**Mais, parlerons-nous plutaur (But, will we talk later)**?" Catherine asked.

"**Oui, plutaur.** **Au revoir (Yes, later. Bye,)**," Takeru said, as he hugged Catherine one last time. The two then parted as Takeru made his way back into the building. Looking around, he couldn't find any trace of pink.

_Where is she? Where's Hikari? _Takeru thought. Takeru then noticed a mop of long, black hair, and walked over to the head the mop belonged to. It was Jim. Takeru clamped his hands together.

"Hey Jim, have you seen Hikari?" Takeru asked over the loud music. The teen turned his attention towards the blonde.

"Huh? Could you repeat that?" Jim asked. Takeru sighed tiredly.

"Have you seen Kari?" Takeru asked. Jim nodded.

"Yeah, I have. I saw Willis take her out of the dorm. I think he said he was going to his place," Jim replied. This only made the other teen furious.

"Well, thanks. I think I'm gonna go," Takeru replied. He waved Jim goodbye, before leaving the apartment, closing the door behind him. Takeru then put his hands in his pockets as he was leaving the complex.

_This is great, just great. If I know Willis well, he's going to get Hikari drunk. I have to stop him, _Takeru thought. He then stopped as traffic was passing between him and the other side of the street. He then sighed to himself as he looked up at the night sky…

nmnmnmnmnmmnmmnmnmn

Meanwhile, while Takeru was making his way toward Willis's apartment, the other blonde had just gotten there, with his prey. Due to not drinking very much alcohol during her life, Hikari had gotten intoxicated within a few sips of the vodka mixed in with the Sprite. Now, all Willis had to do was to get her into bed, and she would be his for the taking. And Hikari was too weak to stop him.

"Willis, what are you doing? I wanna…I wanna go…home," Hikari said slowly. Willis just grinned.

"Well, don't worry princess, I'll take you home. We're just comin' here so I can pick something up first," Willis lied, as the two made their way into his apartment. Willis then locked the door behind him, so Hikari couldn't get out, at least not until morning. Even though the girl was intoxicated, she knew what was going on.

"Willis…why…are you…" Hikari asked, her words slurring some as the young man was leading her to his bedroom. She tried to extricate herself out of his grasp, but however, she didn't have the strength to be released. Willis basically pushed her onto the bed, and held her arms down. He smiled evilly as he saw the scared expression on Hikari's face.

"Don't worry Kari, this won't hurt one little bit…" Willis said, as he slowly started to force the top off of her body. Hikari shivered as her bra was revealed. She closed her eyes as Willis also started taking off his clothes, and covering them with the bed-sheets.

_Takeru, wherever you are…Please…help…me…_

mnmnmnmnmmnmnmmnnmn

Minutes later, Takeru had finally made his way into Willis's apartment complex. He sighed tiredly as he finally reached Willis's door. He knocked on it.

"Willis, it's me T.K! Open this door right now!" Takeru exclaimed. He then shook the knob to see if it was unlocked. It wasn't.

_Damn, for all I know, Willis could be raping Hikari right now. I've gotta stop him, _Takeru thought, as he then switched to trying to elbow the door. And with no success. As he kept on trying, a young man about his age passed him, but then stopped to look at the blonde.

"Excuse me sir, but what are you doing?" the young man asked. Takeru stopped to catch his breath.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to break into this apartment!" Takeru exclaimed. The other guy then took out his cell-phone. This alarmed the blonde. "No, don't!" Takeru exclaimed again, just as the other guy was about to call the authorities. He just held his phone within his hands.

"Why? You're committing a burglary, as well as breaking an entering. You should be arrested," the young man said. Takeru shook his head.

"I know what this looks like, but it's not. Right now I have a friend in there, who need's my help," Takeru replied. Right as he finished his sentence, he heard a scream on the other side. The other young man's eyes widened. "See, she needs help. So please, will you help me?" Takeru asked. The young man looked at him. Takeru looked back at him nervously. Another scream pierced the air. "Please?" Takeru pleaded again. After scream echoed, the young man sighed, as he clipped his cell-phone to his pants.

"All right, I'll help you." Takeru smiled in appreciation as the two readied themselves at the door. Then, with all their might, elbowed their way into the apartment. The door was knocked down as Takeru and the other teen made their way to where the scream came from. Takeru became enraged at what he saw. Willis had Hikari's hands forced onto the bed, with the girl topless. She was struggling as Willis was trailing kisses down her neck. Takeru then walked over and shoved Willis off the bed, and Hikari covered herself. Willis then got up and looked at his former friend.

"T.K, what are you doing?" Willis asked. Takeru just gave the other blonde a death glare.

"Saving my friend. I can't believe I was a friend with you for the past two years. You're an awful person," Takeru answered, giving Hikari her clothes so she could get dressed. Takeru made sure to guard her, and Willis was about to make his way over to Takeru when the other young man restrained him. Willis looked at him.

"Hey man, what are you doing? I wasn't gonna hit him," Willis replied. The other guy just sighed.

"Yeah? Well, your actions speak differently. I'm gonna-"

"No, don't call the authorities. I'll do anything, anything!" Willis exclaimed. Takeru helped Hikari up as she was done dressing, having her arm slinged around his shoulder. Takeru just gave Willis another glare.

"Why shouldn't we? You almost raped Hikari. But, since I'm your 'friend', I'll let it slide. Besides, going through court would be a bitch, so I'm letting you off easy. But, if you ever, **_EVER _**try to hurt Hikari or any girl for that matter again, I will hunt you down and kill you myself," Takeru threatened. Willis nodded, and the other guy released his hold on the spiky blonde, pushing him down onto the bed. Takeru just scoffed at the boy.

"Let's go," Takeru replied. The three then left, leaving Willis all by himself…

About half an hour later, the three finally made their way to Takeru and Hikari's apartment. Takeru smiled as the turned back to look at the young man, while holding Hikari in his arms. She had fallen asleep on the way back.

"Uh, thanks for everything. If you weren't there, I don't know what would've happened," Takeru replied. The other young man just nodded back.

"No prob. After all, that girl is going to be working with me," the young man replied. This just caused Takeru to furrow an eyebrow in confusion. This caused the other young man to shake his arms and head.

"No, no, not like that. I know that girl. You see, I work at the One-Hour Photo Shop. That girl's name is Kari Kamiya, right?" the boy asked. Takeru slowly nodded.

"Well, she's going to work with me at the shop. I'm the assistant manager. My name's Mark. Mark Poi," Mark replied. Takeru then nodded in realization.

"Oh, so you're her boss. Well again, thanks for everything. I guess she'll be seeing you Monday," Takeru replied.

"Well, if she still doesn't feel okay, tell her she can come on Tuesday, all right? I'll understand," Mark said. Takeru nodded as he took out the apartment key, and opened the door. He then gave Mark one last goodbye before stepping in, and leaving Mark behind…

mnmnmnmnmnmmnnmnnmmn

The next morning, Hikari awoke as she looked towards her alarm clock. As her eyes focused, her body started to feel very bad. She sighed as she struggled to get up.

_What happened last night? All I remember is going with Takeru to a party, and then dancing with him. And then Willis came up and danced with me… Everything else is all fuzzy… _Hikari trailed off in her thoughts as she massaged her temples. What had happened after she danced with Willis? _Maybe Takeru can tell me. After all, I'm assuming he did take me home last night… _Hikari thought, as she got up. She then took a good look at herself.

_Why am I wearing the clothes I wore last night? _Right as the girl was about to ponder over that, her stomach churned. And it wasn't good. Hikari then ran out of her room, and into the bathroom as she closed the door behind her. A few moments later, she re-emerged from the bathroom and changed clothes. She then went into the kitchen, to see Takeru eating a piece of toast. As soon as he saw her, Takeru smiled at her.

"Morning Hika-chan. Are you all right?" Takeru asked, his smile fading as he immediately became concerned for the girl. Hikari shook her head, as she sat beside him. She then leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I don't feel good Takeru-kun. My memory's so…fuzzy…all I remember is going with you to the party, and then having Willis give me a drink. After that, I can't remember anything else…" Hikari trailed off. Takeru sighed as he looked from the girl, and towards the table.

_Damn. Hikari, I don't want to tell you what happened after you blacked out. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have decided to go to that party. Then, this wouldn't have happened…I'm sorry, but I don't want you to know what happened..for right now anyway… _Takeru then ended his thoughts as he looked back to Hikari.

"Well…all I'm going to say is that you had a good time…" Takeru replied. Hikari smiled at him, as she lifted her head from his shoulder to make eye contact with him.

"Really? That's cool…ugh…" Hikari's stomach churned, as she looked down. Takeru just chuckled.

"Ha. Well, I guess you had too much to drink. Maybe we should just 'chill', as the Americans say it for today," Takeru replied. Hikari shook her head tiredly.

"But, I don't wanna…" Hikari trailed off. Takeru just laughed.

"Hikari, you know it, and I know it. You're in no condition to move around. So just go to your room and relax, okay? And if you need me, I'm only a few steps away…" Takeru suggested. Hikari then pouted.

"Oh, all right, all right. Thanks 'Keru-kun. You're the best," Hikari said, as she gave Takeru a kiss on the cheek, before getting out of her seat as she slowly made her way towards her room. Takeru only sighed tiredly as he watched her retreating form. As soon as she closed the door behind her, Takeru looked back down towards the table.

_I'm sorry for lying to you Hikari. But, it had to be done…_

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm

Meanwhile, while Hikari and Takeru were resting at the apartment, Mimi and Joe were finishing up with their wedding plans. They were finally covering the last details of their wedding reception. The two laughed as they were concocting a fun thing for everyone to do.

"So Joe, you think this could be real fun?" Mimi asked. Joe nodded.

"Of course. Besides, it'll be funny when everyone tries. Well, except for Matt of course. He's a professional," Joe answered. A smile then appeared upon Mimi's face.

"Yeah, but for everyone else, it would be funny. I think this'll work…" Mimi replied, smiling at the idea. Joe nodded. He then looked towards the clock, which was situated upon a nearby wall. He sighed as he looked back to Mimi.

"Well Meems, I don't want to say this, but you have to go. I have to go the hospital now," Joe replied. Mimi frowned.

"Oh, all right," Mimi said, as the two got up and hugged each other. They then shared a few kisses, before they broke apart and left the apartment together…

mnmnnmnmmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

Two days later, it was finally Monday. Hikari smiled as she and Takeru left the college campus. Overall, she was having a very good day. The only thing odd about it though, was that her friend did not talk to Willis or Jim during the whole day.

_I wonder what happened between them, _Hikari thought, as she looked towards her right. Right now, Takeru was concentrating on looking at his feet. She then pushed him, and snapped the young man out of his trance.

"Huh? What is it Hikari?" Takeru asked, looking towards his brunette companion. The two stopped walking, allowing people to walk by them as Hikari encircled her arms around Takeru's left arm. Takeru blushed as this was happening. Hikari then gave Takeru a look of seriousness.

"Takeru, there's something I've been wondering about. How come you haven't talked to Willis, or Jim all day? You usually talk to the two of them during some part of the day," Hikari mused. Takeru sighed tiredly. The last thing he wanted right now was to tell Hikari what had passed the night before. So, he decided to cover it up.

"Let's just say that Willis and I had a disagreement," Takeru replied abruptly, as he started to walk again. Hikari caught up to him, and pressed a hand on his shoulder. This made Takeru look at her again.

"What kind of disagreement?" Hikari asked, becoming concerned. She had a feeling that this problem went deeper than what Takeru was telling her. Takeru averted her glance as he looked at a nearby shop.

"Really big. All that matters is that we're not friends anymore. But forright now, we have to go to your new job," Takeru replied. Hikari sighed.

"Okay," she simply stated. Getting information out of this young man was going to be harder than she thought. The two then continued to walk, and within minutes, made it to the One-Hour Photo Shop. The two then made their way inside, the door swinging as they did so. Mark noticed them enter, as he looked up at them.

"Oh, hey Kari, T-" Takeru shook his head as Mark was about to say his name. Mark then faked a cough, and Hikari just gave the other young man a puzzled look, and then looked at Takeru. Takeru immediately stopped what he was doing.

"What? What?" Takeru asked. Hikari sighed tiredly, as Mark made his way to the front, and handed Hikari an apron. The girl laced it onto her body, and tied her hair back into a bun. Hikari turned to look at Takeru as she was doing this.

"Well Takeru-kun, you better head to work if you don't want to be late," Hikari chimed. Takeru nodded.

"I know. I can afford to be late today though. I need to talk to your employer for a moment, if you'll excuse me," Takeru replied. This caught interest in Mark.

"What do you need to talk to me for? Afraid your girlfriend is going to work for a cruel boss?" Mark asked humorously. Takeru chuckled.

"No, far from it. Hikari and I **aren't** going out," Takeru replied.

"Oh," Mark said. The two then left the store, leaving a puzzled Hikari as she waited within the building. Takeru and Mark stood right outside the doorway, and Mark crossed his shoulders as he looked at the blonde. "So Takeru, what is this about? Why did you stop me when I was about to say your name?" Mark asked.

"Because, Hikari would then be curious to how we know each other. No offense Mark, but right now, I don't want her to know **anything** about what happened last night," Takeru replied. By the tone of his voice, Takeru sounded sort of threatening. Mark understood what the young man was trying to convey to him.

"I understand. But, you have to tell her sometime. You can't keep hiding this forever," Mark stated. Takeru nodded his head quickly.

"I know, I know. I'll tell her. But, only when the moment is right," Takeru replied. Mark then sighed.

"Okay. Well then, I guess I'll see you later. Bye then," Mark said, extending his hand. Takeru reached his hand out to shake it.

"Bye, and thank you." Takeru then left the black haired young man as he made his way back inside to instruct Hikari. Takeru then sighed as he started to walk to work.

_Man, that was close…_

_**Yes, extremely close…But, he's right. You can't keep what happened a secret forever. It'll leak out eventually…**_

_I know. But I will try to keep it locked up as long as I can, _Takeru's lighter side thought, as he made his way to a crosswalk. He then sighed as the light changed, and he crossed the street to his workplace. This afternoon was going to be a very stressful one. He could already feel it as he entered.

"T.K., you're twenty minutes late! If you're late one more time, you know I'm going to cut you," Dave said, as Takeru made his way to the back of the store to change into uniform. Takeru sighed.

"I know…I'm sorry Dave. I promise tomorrow I'll be on time…" Takeru replied as he pulled off his shirt and pants, and changed into his uniform. Minutes later, he re-emerged into the store, and made his way towards the counter. He then sighed tiredly as he began to work…

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm

Takeru grumbled tiredly as he awoke the next day. He brushed his eyes as he opened the door. As he opened them, he muttered a "Huh?" as he noticed that something was lying on the floor. He bent down to pick it up. It was a small letter, engraved with his name in English, cursive handwriting, which read "Takeru Takaishi." Takeru then opened the letter. It was an invitation. It stated:

_Dear to whom this may concern:_

_You are invited to witness the union of one Jyou "Joe" Kido, and of Mimi Tachikawa, on Saturday, October the Fifth. Please reply R.S.V.P._

Takeru glanced at it, before glancing at the calendar. October Fifth was pretty soon. Actually, it was next weekend. Takeru sighed. He was then about to drop the invitation on his bed when something else fell out.

"Huh? What's this?" Takeru bent down to pick it up. It was a little slip of white paper. He opened it up. There was another message engraved:

_Oh, one more thing_… 

_Please pick a song to perform at the wedding reception, because we're going to have a karaoke bar!_

_-Mimi Tachikawa_

Takeru tensed up as he read that note. _Me, sing? I can't sing, 'cause Matt inherited that talent. Oh well, might as well give it a try…but, which song shall I choose? _Takeru mused over the note, before he heard a faint knock upon his open door. He turned his head to look. It was Hikari.

"I've taken you've read the invitation, as well as the note as well?" Hikari asked. Takeru could only nod. "Well, this'll be fun, right Takeru-kun?" Hikari asked. Takeru just blushed at the comment.

"Yeah, sure, fun…what song are you going to sing?" Takeru asked. Hikari just shrugged.

"Like I'm going to tell you…you'll have to find out for yourself," Hikari replied, thrusting her tongue out at him. Takeru repeated the motion.

"Fine then, then you won't know what song I'm going to sing either," Takeru said, closing his eyes, crossing his arms and moving his head to the right. It was hard for him to keep a straight face. The two then burst out laughing. After a few moments, the two finally stopped.

"Well, I guess we'll find out at the wedding then, huh?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. We better start getting ready to go," Takeru replied. The two then smiled at each other before parting their ways to get ready for the day…

_This is going to be interesting…_

* * *

Well, that's the end for this chapter…

Next chapter: Takeru and Hikari leave to go to Mimi and Joe's wedding, and the two finally get into a situation where they are by themselves. Can Takeru confess to Hikari, and what about what happened between them and Willis?

Please read and review as always!

Ja ne!- Malcolm Yuy


	6. Going Home

A.N: Hey guys, what's up? Yes, I'm still alive, and well…there's only a few more chapters until the end…and hopefully they won't be crappy. Thank you to everyone who has responded…

Synopsis: Last time, Hikari was dragged to Willis's place so he could rape her. Luckily, Takeru saved her before it was too late. Later, the two go to where Hikari's new job is, where Takeru meets up with Mark. The two had helped save Hikari the night before, but, since Hikari was drunk, her memories are a bit clouded. Takeru didn't tell her what happened the night before. Now that Mimi and Joe's wedding is approaching, what will Takeru do?…

11/13/05- Edited for grammar, spelling errors, and for consistency.

_Italicized words: _Thoughts, or the narrative.

**Bold words: **Might be pointing out certain words, like Japanese words.

_**Bold italicized words: The thoughts of Takeru's dark side.**_

And now, to present the sixth chapter of this fic…

* * *

"Second Chances are so Few"

By

Malcolm Yuy

**Chapter 6: Going Home**

_What should I do? Should I tell her what happened? I fear what the result will be… _

_Still, she needs to know what happened…I can't hide it forever…Maybe I should confess when we get home…_

_After all, home is where the heart is…_

nmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

Takeru sighed heavily as he was finishing balancing the register. Earlier that day, the young man had worked himself to the bone, so that hopefully he could ask for time-off. After all, Mimi and Joe's wedding was coming up, and he needed time to prep. However, he didn't know if Dave would accept his proposal.

_This sucks. The last thing I want to do is ask Dave for time off, _Takeru thought, as he looked down upon the table. He heard the doorbell ring as someone entered the store. He grunted, before looking up at who was coming in.

**_Speak of the devil, _**Takeru's other half replied. The boy struggled to speak. Fortunately, Dave began to move his mouth.

"Hey T.K., how has business been?" Dave asked.

"Oh, um, okay I guess…" Takeru managed to mutter. He sighed tiredly as he looked away. Dave noticed this.

"Is something the matter? Anything wrong?" Dave asked. Takeru slowly looked back up to his boss.

"Well, I don't know. It depends," Takeru answered. Dave looked down towards the floor.

"Oh. Um, well…you can tell me then. After all, you have been a good worker, despite with you showing up late recently," Dave stated. Takeru sighed again.

"Sorry…Anyway, one of my old friends is having a wedding, and I…need time off. Normally, I wouldn't ask, but the wedding is going to be held back home, and I need enough time to prep. I really want to go to this wedding," Takeru explained. Dave nodded his head in agreement as he was listening to his employee. When finished, Dave contemplated, and finally, he came to a decision. Takeru was becoming nervous.

"So…can I get time-off?" Takeru asked. His heart was beating as he was waiting to hear Dave's decision. Dave sighed as he began to speak.

"I guess…you can go. How much time do you need?" Dave asked. Takeru's heart bounced joyfully as a smile came upon his face.

"Uh, I'm going to need next Wednesday and the rest of the week off," Takeru replied. Dave nodded. "Thanks," Takeru said.

"No prob. Now, go home. Oh, and your girlfriend's waiting," Dave said, as he pointed towards the door. Outside, Hikari was standing, waiting for her companion. Takeru blushed as he looked up.

"Okay. But, Hikari is **NOT **my girlfriend," Takeru said, as he went towards the back of the building to change clothes. Dave could only chuckle as Takeru left him.

"That's what they all say…"

nmnmnmnmnmnmnmmnmnmnm

"Well, this is certainly a surprise," Takeru stated as he met up with Hikari. Hikari couldn't help but smile at the comment. "What's up?"

"Work was closed today, so, I decided to wait on you," Hikari replied, as the two began to walk. Takeru only scoffed. This made Hikari curious.

"What? What!" Hikari asked, placing her hands on her hips. Takeru couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh, nothing. You know you don't have to do that," Takeru replied. Hikari took a step forward so that their faces were close to each other. This closeness was making Takeru nervous, as a blush crept upon his cheeks.

"I know that. But, I waited 'cause I wanted to," Hikari responded, leaning forward. A little bit closer, and their lips would touch…but of course, fate had to intervene. And it was in the form of Joe.

**BEEP! BEEP! **The sound of the horn rang through the air, as it made its way into the couple's ears. This snapped them out of their trance, and they looked over at where the sound originated. Sitting in a navy blue Honda Civic, with the window rolled down was Joe. He waved at the two.

"Hey, you two need a ride?" Joe asked. The two nodded, which then caused Joe to smile in response. "Then get in." The two then made their way into the car, sitting down and strapping themselves in.

"So, what have you two been up to lately?" Joe asked, looking at the two through his front-view mirror. The two teens blushed before responding.

"Oh, you know, getting ready to go…I can't wait to go home!" Hikari exclaimed. Takeru looked down towards the back of the passenger seat, sullen. Hikari looked to her right and frowned when she saw the look upon his face.

"Takeru, what's wrong?" Hikari asked. Takeru just sat there. Hikari waved a hand in front of his face, but with no results. The boy still just sat there, unaffected by Hikari's gesture. This was making the girl concerned, as well as infuriated. She then leaned in and gave Takeru a peck on the cheek. This made the boy snap out of his reverie.

"Huh?" Takeru asked, blushing when he felt something warm graze his cheek. He then looked over at Hikari. "What?" he asked.

"What's wrong Takeru-kun? You seem…I don't know, depressed?" Hikari asked. This made Takeru frown.

"Oh well…I was just thinking about home. If you were mad at me, just imagine how everyone else feels! They must hate me for not talking to them," Takeru replied, looking down towards the floor of the car. Hikari frowned as she placed her hand atop of Takeru's. Her eyes then widened as she remembered what Matt had told her, about giving Takeru his e-mail address. She felt a sudden pang of guilt.

_Crap, I forgot to tell him. Well, I guess I'll have to deal with it when we get home, _Hikari thought, as she turned her attention back towards her love interest.

"That's…that's not true. I wasn't really that mad at you, just disappointed that you didn't call or e-mail me when you had the chance. Although, I should've done the same too. It's just that-"

"We get caught up in our daily lives. School, events, friends, family…when you're preoccupied, you tend to momentarily forget friends that aren't there with you," Takeru replied, cutting off Hikari in mid-sentence. The girl could only nod.

"Besides, have you seen the weather in New York? It's terrible, 'specially during Winter Holidays," Joe replied, as he turned the car to the right. This made Takeru remember one memory in particular. Hikari looked at the boy as he just zoned out.

"What? What is it?" Hikari asked. Takeru looked over to his female companion.

"I'm remembering when I tried to go home for Winter Holidays, so I could…see you…and the others…"

---FLASHBACK BEGINS---

_Now, you're probably thinking, why didn't I go with Mimi and Joe? Well, they did offer for me to go with them a few weeks earlier. But, I didn't want Mimi to help me more than she already has. So, I worked for a few weeks, and saved the money for a round trip._

_Finally, I'm here… _Takeru thought, as he finally made his way into the airport, coming in from the cold outside. He carried his suitcase, a duffel bag, and a backpack. In the duffel bag contained the gifts that he bought for his friends and family. After going through security, the young man finally made his way into the terminal, and situated himself within a seat.

_Good thing I got here ahead of time, _Takeru thought, as he looked out the window. Thoughts of his loved ones began to circle around in his head. But the two people he wanted to see most were…

_Onii-chan…Hikari…I miss you two the most. I can't wait 'till I get home… _Takeru thought, smiling as he envisioned his two loved ones. He could imagine being with them, telling them how much he missed both of them. Unfortunately, his moment of suspended happiness was going to be denied. For a few moments later, a heavy blanket of snow began to fall.

_Uh oh…I hope my flight doesn't get cancelled, _Takeru thought, as he saw the snow fall. The airport intercom then came on.

"Attention, Flight 43-A has been delayed. Please wait until we confirm that the plane has landed safely. Thank you." Takeru then grimaced.

"Great, just great. Now I have to wait. I just hope the plane arrives on time," Takeru replied to himself…

…Three hours had passed, and now the young man was getting impatient. He was about to go to the monitors to check on the flights, when suddenly the intercom came on to answer his wonderment.

"Attention, Flight 43-A to Tokyo has been cancelled, along with Flight 35-B to Germany. Again, Flight 43-A to Tokyo has been cancelled, along with Flight 35-B to Germany. We are sorry for the inconvience." This response infuriated the young man.

"What? No! Ugh!" Takeru exclaimed, as he angrily made his way toward the entrance of the airport. He stayed there, until the blizzard calmed down. Then, he left to go back home, solemn and depressed…

---FLASHBACK ENDS---

"That's what happened? Really?" Hikari asked. Takeru could only nod. "I'm sorry Takeru. If I'd known that, I would have opened your present that you sent me," Hikari replied. When Takeru didn't come home, he had sent his presents, along with an apology note, to his friends. Unfortunately, Hikari was too angry to open it, so she left it in her room, where it was forgotten.

"That's okay. After all, I'd probably do the same thing if I were in your shoes," Takeru sympathized. He grinned at Hikari, his hand still atop of hers. Hikari could only smile back. Little did she know that Takeru was smiling not just because he tried to sympathize with the girl, but also because of the gift he sent her. It wasn't the gift she was actually SUPPOSED to receive. Her actual present was still in Takeru's room, lying in his dresser.

"Well guys, we're here. You can go now," Joe replied.

"You're not comin' with us?" Hikari asked.

"No, I still have work to do. I'll see you two later," Joe replied. Takeru and Hikari nodded as they stepped out of the car. They thanked Joe for the ride, and then made their way towards their residence…

nmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmmnnmnmn

…Days had passed, and it was finally time to leave. Takeru and Mimi's bags were placed near the door. Mimi was doing last minute preparations, and would be back shortly, which left Takeru and Hikari to…themselves. Hikari was finishing packing up, while Takeru as leaning against the doorway, arms crossed. He had a smile upon his face. Hikari looked from her suitcase to Takeru.

"What are you smiling about?" Hikari asked.

"Uh, I was just thinking…" Takeru trailed off, looking to his left. Hikari stopped what she was doing to put her hands on her hips, as she stepped closer to the young man. This close proximity was making the young man blush.

"_About you…_" Takeru thought. What the boy didn't know was that he actually said it out loud. This made Hikari blush as well.

"Really? You were thinking about me?" Hikari asked. This question was making Takeru really nervous. He didn't know what to do.

_Well, I guess I have no other choice. Here goes…_

"Well, um, that is to say…um…I-"

"I'm back! Come on guys, it's time to go! We only have half an hour to get to the airport!" Mimi exclaimed, as she made her entrance. Takeru's blush faded, and the two teens looked down at the floor. As Takeru lifted his eyes to look at the girl, he couldn't help but notice her expression.

_She looks disappointed…Could she?.. _Takeru's thoughts were cut-off when Mimi entered the room, placing her hands on her hips as she saw the two teens just look at each other, as Hikari turned to look at Takeru. Mimi then snapped them out of their reverie.

"Guys…hello? HELLOOOO!" Mimi screamed. This immediately made the two snap, with them looking at Mimi. The two blushed. "Good. For a moment, I thought you two were dead. Now come on, let's go. We only have a limited amount of time to get to the airport," Mimi said. She then walked back to the entrance. The two teens sighed.

"Well…let's go. Are you ready?" Takeru asked. Hikari nodded. "Great, then let's book it!" Hikari nodded again as she grabbed her bags, and the two then met Mimi at the door, with Takeru grabbing his luggage. And then together, the three left the apartment, locking the door behind them as they did so…

nmnmnmnmnmnmnmmnmnmnmn

"Hey Joe!" Mimi shouted, as she ran to her fiancée and soon-to-be husband, dropping her bags as she did so. Joe enveloped her in a warm, tight embrace. Takeru and Hikari could only look at the happy couple. Little did they know that were thinking the same thought at that moment.

_Man, I wish I could be like that with Hikari, _Takeru thought.

_I wish I could be like that with Takeru, _Hikari thought, as she glanced to look at Takeru, noticing that he was looking at the happy couple. Hikari then nudged him in the chest.

"What was that for!" Takeru asked. Hikari just giggled.

"Nothing…it just seems to me that you were zoned out," Hikari replied. Takeru mumbled as he and Hikari picked up their bags and made their way over to the terminal. After sitting for about twenty minutes, they got up as the plane had arrived. They then made their way into the plane, with Mimi and Joe taking one area and Takeru and Hikari in another. Takeru stepped aside as he let Hikari have the window seat.

"Why thank you Takeru-kun," Hikari replied, as she smiled at him. She then took her seat, with Takeru sitting beside her. The girl then yawned.

"Sleepy? You know, if you want, you can take a nap. I'll make sure to wake you up when we get home," Takeru suggested. Hikari could only smile at the thought as she tilted her head towards the boy.

"That would be great Takeru…would you mind though if I used your shoulder as a pillow? These seats are a little rough, dont'cha think?" Hikari asked. Takeru blushed.

_Is she flirting with me again? _Takeru thought.

**_Only in your dreams buddy, _**the dark side of Takeru's mind replied. Takeru just shrugged it off. "Uh sure, I don't mind," Takeru said eagerly, maybe a little too eagerly. Hikari could only smile as she laid her head upon his shoulder, tilting it back a little bit, giving the boy a kiss on the neck. She then tilted her head downward.

"Thank you, Takeru-kun…" Hikari murmured, before falling into a peaceful slumber, her head nestled into the crook of Takeru's neck. Takeru could only smirk in reply.

_She likes me! She likes me! _Takeru's light side shouted. His mind began to imagine all of the possibilities of this situation. He began to imagine all of the things he and her could do together, share together. He just sighed happily at those thoughts. However, his dark side just had to get his two cents in.

**_You don't know that. Sure, she might sound flirtatious, but she isn't. She only values you as a close friend, nothing more, _**Takeru's dark half replied. His light side just smirked.

Just wait 'till we get home, then we'll see who's right…

**_Are you saying what I think you're saying? _**Takeru's dark half asked.

_Hai. I'm going to confess my love to Hikari…_

_nmnmnmnmnmnmnmn_

Hikari was nudged awake, as her eyes slowly opened to have her view her surroundings. She then looked around, before turning to her right to look at Takeru, who had a grin on his face. She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Why are you grinning at me like that?" Hikari asked.

"Eh, I don't know…maybe 'cause I know something you don't," Takeru answered. Hikari just rolled her eyes.

"Like what?" Hikari asked. Takeru could only smile as he leaned in closer, their faces only a few inches apart.

"We're home," Takeru whispered. Hikari could only cry out in joy.

"Really? Finally! I can't wait to see Tai and the others!" Hikari exclaimed. This comment only made Takeru frown. Hikari noticed this. "What's wrong Takeru-kun?" Hikari asked.

"What if…what if Matt and the others are cold to me? I couldn't handle that…" Takeru trailed off. Hikari then took her hand, slipping it under Takeru's chin, lifting it up to look her in the eye.

"Takeru, I'm sure that Matt and the others wouldn't be that way…oh! I just remembered, Matt said hi…and I have his e-mail…" Hikari replied, blushing, giving herself a mental hit for forgetting to tell him. Takeru just sighed tiredly.

"Isn't it a little late for that? I'll just ask Matt…when I see him…" Takeru replied. Hikari only nodded. Takeru was right, after all. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get off this plane!" Takeru exclaimed, as the two got up. They then made their way off the airport, and towards the terminal…

Takeru sighed heavily as he and the others made their way into the terminal. He felt anxious, and nervous. What if the others gave him the cold shoulder? What if Matt didn't want to talk to him? The young man couldn't take that. He then looked to Hikari, who seemed to have a lot of energy on her hands. He then smiled to himself.

_I have to do this, for everyone else. And if not for everyone else, then I'll do this for Hikari…I just hope the others **aren't **mad at me, _Takeru thought, as he and Hikari, along with Mimi and Joe finally made their way into the terminal. Takeru looked around as he saw familiar faces, faces that he had not seen for an entire year. Immediately, four people caught his eye. Matt, Sora, Tai, and Daisuke. He then forced a smile on his face, as he and the others stopped to face the others. Sora was the first to react as she ran to embrace her best friend.

"Mimi!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sora!" Mimi was then embraced by her friend, as the two were smiling after not seeing each other for a while. They then released their hold upon one another. "So Mimi, are you ready to get married?" Sora asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Hey everyone," Mimi replied.

"Hey," everyone responded in unison. The others then crowded around Mimi and Joe, asking them questions, some of them being serious, and others as just being the butt of a joke. Takeru and Hikari just hung back, watching the scene, both with a smile upon their faces.

"You think that'll be us someday?" Hikari asked, blushing as she realized what she just said. This knocked Takeru for a loop as he looked straight at her.

"Come again?" he asked. Either he was hallucinating, or the girl of his dreams was implying what he thought she was implying. He hoped it was the latter.

"Oh, it was nothing Takeru, nothing…" Hikari waved it off, dismissing the thought. Takeru then looked down towards the floor.

"Oh…okay then," Takeru replied. Hikari noticed this, as she looked at him, before looking down at the floor.

_I'm sorry Takeru. Do you…do you really wish we could be like that? _Hikari asked in her head, as she looked back up at him. Right as she finished that thought, she noticed the others advancing toward them. Takeru noticed this too. Matt, Sora, and Tai were at the head of the group, as they stopped to look at the two. It had suddenly grown quiet in the terminal, as Matt and Tai were having a staring contest with their respected siblings. A moment later, the silence was finally broken.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to give me a hug?" Tai asked. Hikari smiled as she ran to embrace her brother. He caught her with open arms.

"I missed you Tai. How are you?" Hikari asked, as she relished in the arms of her older sibling. Tai just smiled down upon her.

"Fine, as always. I missed you too Kari. But, I wonder how Matt and T.K. will handle this reunion," Tai said. Tai and Hikari then looked up at the two blondes, as they were still staring at each other. The others just continued to watch this scene. Finally, one of the brothers spoke.

"Something must have really been holding you so that you wouldn't talk to me for a year, eh?" Matt asked. Takeru just stood there, shocked that Matt had said something. Matt just shook his head as he grinned at his younger sibling. "Well, aren't you going to give your brother a hug? You at least owe me that," Matt said. Takeru then smiled, as he made his way over, and briefly embraced his older sibling. The two then released their hold on each other.

"I'm sorry I haven't talked to you Matt," Takeru managed to say.

"Don't worry T.K., I understand. Just as long as we can start a line of communication now, everything will be all right," Matt replied. Takeru just smiled.

"That will be fine. Just fine." The others then made their way around Matt, Tai, and their siblings, and began to ask them questions. Izzy was the first one to ask.

"Hey Kari, have you and T.K. opened that box yet?" he asked. Hikari blushed, as Takeru turned to look at her.

"What box?" Takeru asked.

"Uh, oh yeah…no, we haven't," Hikari answered. Izzy's face faulted.

"Oh, then don't worry about. Open it 'later', if you know what I mean," Izzy replied. Hikari nodded. Yolei then went up and leaned into Hikari's ear.

"Have you told him yet?" she asked. Hikari blushed as Yolei stepped back, and quickly shook her head. Yolei just shook her head in disappointment. "Hikari Hikari Hikari…I'm disappointed," Yolei replied. Again, Hikari's companion was lost.

"Tell me what? No one seems to tell me anything around here!" Takeru exclaimed. The others just laughed around him. He just sighed tiredly.

"Let's stop picking on him. Now, let's go everyone!" Mimi exclaimed. The others nodded as they made their way toward the baggage claim. Everyone began to walk, with Sora, Mimi, Joe and Izzy in the front, Cody, Yolei, Ken and Hikari in the middle, and with Matt, Tai, Takeru and Daisuke in the back. Tai and Matt made their way around Takeru, which made the boy ponder. After all, when your brother and his best friend are near you, something bad is usually planned…

…"So T.K., have you told Kari yet?" Matt whispered, making his younger sibling blush at the mention of her name. Tai and Daisuke only grinned.

"Uh no…I've tried a hundred times, but every time we get close, something interrupts us," Takeru whispered back, glancing to look at the subject of the conversation. She looked radiant as she was currently catching up with Yolei, Ken and Cody, talking about how different New York was from Odaiba. Takeru then glanced back down to the floor.

"Well then, why don't we arrange a little somethin'-somethin'?" Daisuke asked, whispering as well. Takeru just blushed. "Oh, come on Take, it's the perfect time, the perfect setting…you're home, she's home, and it's Joe's and Mimi's wedding…" Daisuke trailed off. Takeru blushed again, before sighing.

"All right, all right…But, we're doing this my way," Takeru replied. The other guys smiled.

"Sweet…" was all Daisuke could say, before they finally made their way over to the baggage claim…

nmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmmnmn

Takeru sighed heavily as he finally dropped his suitcase in his old room, opening it to hastily unpack. In the middle of it, he couldn't help but hear a giggle, and looked up. Leaning against the doorway, beautiful as ever was Hikari. She was just smiling at him. "What?" Takeru asked. After hastily making his way into the apartment, he found out that his mom was gone on some trip for the newspaper. Luckily, she would come back in time to see Mimi and Joe's wedding, along with seeing her two sons. This left Takeru and Hikari by themselves. Again.

"You know how cute you look when you're concentrating on something?" Hikari asked, blushing. Takeru could only blush in response.

"Uh, really? You know, I think…I think you look…uh," Takeru was at a loss of words. Unfortunately, the young man didn't notice how close they were now, since Hikari had made her way over to him. She then took her hands, putting them onto his face, and tilting it towards her. She then looked into his eyes.

"How do you think I look Takeru?" Hikari asked. Takeru blushed even more as he looked back at her. Nothing could describe to him how beautiful she was at that moment. So, he said the best thing that could describe what he thought.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful," Takeru replied. He then leaned in to intercept Hikari's awaiting lips, as she closed her eyes. The young woman wrapped her arms around his neck in response, pulling him closer, their bodies being pressed together. Their lips were barely a millimeter apart. All Takeru had to do now was move his head a little forward, and they would make contact. Unfortunately, the other part of his mind decided to intervene at this moment.

**_Hello? Are you going to tell her about Willis? _**his dark half asked. Takeru turned his head, causing Hikari's lips to graze his cheek as he did so. Hikari then opened her eyes, and looked at him, shocked. Tears began to form in her eyes. Her hold on him began to loosen as well.

"Wait, Hikari…there's something I need to tell you. It's about what happened back at that party," Takeru replied, tightening his hold on the girl. She decided to keep her hold on the young man as it was. She was beginning to get concerned.

"What, what is it?..wait a minute, now that I think about it, I don't really remember anything after Willis asked me to dance," Hikari replied. Then, something hit her. Like a wave. All of a sudden, memories began to pour themselves into the girl's head. She began remembering everything her mind had suppressed before, and was now even more than shock than she was before. She then loosened her grip on Takeru, before separating from him altogether, and slowly began to back away. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Wait, Hikari! Please, let me say what I need to say!" Takeru exclaimed. The girl began to cry even more.

"Tell me what? That your 'good friend' almost raped me, and you didn't tell me what happened the night after, when my memories were hazy? Takeru, how could you?" Hikari asked. Takeru was about to respond when the door opened, and Ms. Takaishi came in, with her suitcase and her purse, apparently back from her trip.

"Hello, anyone home?" Ms. Takaishi asked. She then walked over, and then saw Hikari and Takeru standing near his room. "Oh, hello you two," Ms. Takaishi replied. Takeru and Hikari looked over to their elder, and nodded in response.

"Hello, Takaishi**-san (Ms. or Mr.)**," Hikari responded.

"Hello Mom," Takeru replied. Ms. Takaishi looked at the two, and then noticed that Hikari was crying.

"Kari, is there something the-"

"I'm sorry Takaishi-san, but I need to leave. Goodbye Takeru," Hikari stated, before adbruptly making her way out of the apartment. Takeru chased after her.

"Hikari, wait! I can explain!" Takeru exclaimed, before Hikari had closed the door in front of him as she left, slamming it in his face. Takeru could only look down at the ground, now in a mix of anger and depression. He then banged in his left fist onto the door.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it all! Why did this have to happen? Why now?" Takeru asked. Ms. Takaishi went over to comfort her son.

"Takeru, what just happened? What happened between you and Hikari?" Ms. Takaishi asked, looking at the young man. Tears began to pour out of the young man's eyes as he looked at his mother.

"I think…I think I may have lost her…"

* * *

Well, that's the end of that chapter! Here's a prelude of things to come:

Next chapter: Now that Hikari knows what had transpired at the night of the party, how will that affect her relationship with Takeru? How will Takeru handle it? Can the two reconcile their problems, and is there still a chance for them to be together? And what about Mimi and Joe's wedding, what will happen there? All this and more and will be answered…

Don't forget to read and review! Ja ne!- Malcolm Yuy


	7. Reconciling and Reconnecting

A.N.: What's up people? Yeah, I know, I know, where have I been…I've been in Lazyland. That's where I have been. I am now also a college student, so that's another excuse to add to my list. Thanks for the reviews everybody…and I've seen the hits…all I gotta say is…WOW!

Anyways, let's move on to the fic, shall we?

Synopsis: Last time where we left our main protagonist, Takeru had asked his boss for time off, in which he received. Takeru and Hikari left with Mimi and Joe to go back home to Japan! Once there, Takeru surprisingly received a warm welcome from the other Digi-Destined. Unfortunately, just as he and Hikari were about to become intimately close, Hikari remembered what happened to her that night at the party. She got angry at Takeru, and the two got into a brief argument, before she left the apartment. Can the two patch things up, and is there any hope for their relationship to progress to the next level?

11/13/05- Edited for spelling, grammar errors, and consistency.

_Italicized words: _Thoughts, or the narrative.

**Bold words: **Might be pointing out certain words, like Japanese words.

_**Bold italicized words: The thoughts of Takeru's dark side.**_

And now, to present the seventh chapter of this fic...

* * *

"Second Chances are so Few"

By

Malcolm Yuy

**Chapter 7: Reconciling and Reconnecting**

_Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did I have to hurt the one I love? We were so close…and now, we're so far away…_

_Can I re-establish anything with her? Is there still any chance for us? Is there still a chance for us to be friends?_

_It looks like everything I'm trying to create is falling in shambles…and I'm only becoming a mere shadow…_

_A mere shadow of myself…_

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm

"Come on T.K., open up!" Matt exclaimed, knocking on his brother's door. Today was the first day of rehearsal for the wedding, and of course Takeru and Matt were involved. They were ushers to the bridemaids- Takeru for Hikari, and Matt for Sora respectively. Ken escorted Yolei, and Tai escorted a friend of Mimi's, Aiko. Izzy was the Best Man.

Now, since Takeru was involved with the wedding, escorting Hikari, you'd think that he'd be happy. However, with recent events, this fact only made the boy isolate himself from everybody else. And this was getting his brother to become angry. Very angry.

"Come on Takeru, rehearsal starts in twenty minutes!" Matt shouted again. Silence was radiated beyond the white door which separated Matt from his little brother. But after a few moments, Takeru spoke up.

"Well, I don't feel good today. Why don't you just go without me Yamato?" Takeru asked, stating Matt's full name to indicate how angry he was with himself. This just made Matt angrier than before. He crossed his arms in defiance.

"Fine then, if you don't want to go, then you can just stay here! Little immature brat," Matt muttered, as He walked off, back to Sora and his mom. He then joined Sora's side, and looked at his mother. He sighed tiredly.

"I'm sorry Mom. I tried," Matt replied. Ms. Takaishi had her eyes closed. She just shook her head, as she opened her eyes to look at her firstborn.

"That's okay Matt. No matter what we do right now, Takeru will not relent. He feels guilty for not telling Hikari what happened back in New York," Ms. Takaishi replied. This made Sora and Matt curious.

"Did T.K. tell you about what happened?" Sora asked. Ms. Takaishi could nodded. She then explained to them what he had told her. "Then what happened?"

"Then he told me that he was just going to spend time in his room. He said he needed time to himself," Ms. Takaishi answered. Sora frowned as she looked down towards the floor.

"Poor guy," she replied. Matt wrapped an arm around her and looked at his mother.

"Well Mom, sorry we couldn't get Squirt to go. I promise we'll check in on him after rehearsal today," Matt stated.

"Thank you. Meanwhile, while you two are gone, I'll try to cheer him up," Ms. Takaishi replied. Matt and Sora nodded as they made their way out of the apartment, closing the door behind them as they left. Ms. Takaishi could only look toward the other closed door, where her son was lying behind. She then sighed tiredly as she looked down towards the floor.

"Please Kami, please help Hikari and my son…before it's too late…"

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmmnmn

"Why do I have to be here?" Hikari asked, glancing around at the room where the wedding was going to take place. It was beautiful to say in the least. As she looked it over, her older brother took this moment to glance at her.

"You know very well why you're here Kari. You are one of Mimi's bridesmaids, after all," Tai answered. Hikari sighed tiredly.

"Still, I don't want to be here," Hikari stated.

"I know, I know, but, if you can't do this for yourself, then do it for Mimi. After all, it is her wedding," Tai replied. Hikari sighed again.

"Okay, okay…for Mimi," Hikari replied. Right as she finished her statement, she saw Matt and Sora make their way over to them.

"Hey guys," Sora said, as she looked at Tai first, and then to Hikari.

"Hey Sora," Hikari replied in response, with the implied tone making it sound more like a statement. Sora noticed this as she looked at the girl.

"Kari, what's wrong?" Sora asked, when in reality she knew full well was wrong. Hikari just sighed as her eyes diverted to look at something else.

"Nothing," Hikari simply stated. Tai then took the opportunity to speak with Matt.

"Where's T.K.?" Tai whispered as he looked over to the blonde.

"He wouldn't come. I tried talking some sense into him, but it didn't work," Matt answered, whispering back. Tai nodded. Right as the two finished talking, the doors burst open, as the bride herself made an entrance. Everyone else in the room turned their attention on her.

"Mimi!" Sora exclaimed, as she ran up and embraced the soon-to-be-bride. Mimi accepted the hug as she returned it, the two girls both squealing with joy. The two then untangled themselves from their holds, and smiled at each other.

"You know how good it feels to be home?" Mimi asked. Unlike Takeru, who couldn't make it home for the past two years for Christmas holidays, Mimi had. Therefore, her connection with the other Digi-Destined was much more relaxed, and tension-free. Unfortunately, Mimi still did not check her e-mails that often, in which sometimes she would miss certain events. Eventually, she would hear of them as word got around.

"Amazing? Meems, you're finally getting married! I'm so happy!" was all Sora could say, before enveloping Mimi into another hug. As the two separated, Mimi looked around. She then looked back to Matt.

"Where's T.K.?" Mimi asked. Matt seemed to redden at the sound of his brother's nickname.

"Well, uh…we couldn't get him to come. Sorry Mimi," Matt said, as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh well, that's too bad. Fortunately, I became prepared for situations like these. Oh Davis!" Mimi exclaimed. As soon as she finished her sentence, the young man appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes Mimi?" Daisuke asked, as he had his hands clasped behind his back. Mimi turned to smile at him.

"Will you help in rehearsal today? Unfortunately, Kari's escort isn't here today," Mimi replied. Daisuke looked at Hikari, who averted his gaze.

"All right. I'll do anything I can to help with the wedding," Daisuke answered. Mimi then clasped her hands together.

"Great! Then let's get started. Oh Joe!"

mnmnmnmnmnmmnmnmnmnmn

"Come on honey, you need to come out," Ms. Takaishi replied, as she stood outside her son's door. For the past two hours, she would check up on him and ask him to leave his room. But for the most part, she would get no response in return. In turn, this was beginning to frustrate her. After what seemed like eternity, but in reality was only a few minutes, Takeru finally spoke.

"No. I don't feel like it," was all he could say, as he lied beyond the closed door with his arms crossed. Ms. Takaishi sighed.

"Look Takeru, I know you feel bad for what happened with Hikari, but you can't stay in your room forever! If you want to fix your relationship, you're going to have to talk to her," Ms. Takaishi replied.

"But what if she doesn't want to talk to me?" Takeru asked.

"Then I will feel sorry for the both of you." Ms. Takaishi then looked down towards the floor, before speaking again. " If there's one thing that I regret in my life, I regret never properly discussing family matters with your father. And because we never settled our differences like adults, we had to divorce. That was one of the most devastating situations that had ever occurred to me. I don't want that to happen with you two. Please Takeru, learn from my example. Talk with Hikari. Try to come to some sort of agreement, or you may lose her. Forever." Ms. Takaishi then looked back up at the door. She was about to turn away, when slowly, the door opened, revealing a tired and worn Takeru. He smiled at his mother, before enveloping her into a hug.

"Thank you, Mom," was all Takeru could say, before rushing over to the coat rack to grab his jacket. Ms. Takaishi smiled at him as he left.

"That's my boy…"

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm

"How do you think rehearsal was today?" Tai asked, as he and Hikari were walking home. Hikari was just looking at the sidewalk.

"It was fine," was all Hikari could say, as she continued looking at the ground. Tai just turned his head to glance at her.

"Really? Then why do you look so depressed? Was it because your 'boyfriend' wasn't there?" Tai asked. This caught Hikari's attention.

"Takeru had nothing to do with today!" Hikari exclaimed, as she had finally looked up to make eye contact with her brother.

"Then why are you so emotional? Look sis, I don't know what happened between you and T.K., but you two need to resolve your issues. I know there's a problem because he seemed fine yesterday, and then he doesn't even show up at practice today. Hikari, what happened between you two?" Tai asked, putting a firm hand on Hikari's shoulder, as the two stopped. Hikari looked towards Tai, and then looked away.

"I don't feel like talking about it," Hikari stated. Tai just sighed tiredly as he let go.

"Fine then, have it your way. Oh look, it's Yolei!" Tai replied. Hikari then looked up to see Yolei running towards them. Once she reached them, she bent over, breathing heavily before straightening herself as she stood up. Right as her breathing returned to normal, she began to speak.

"Hey Kari, long time no see," Yolei stated.

"Yeah, long time no see. How have you been?" Hikari asked, giving the elder girl a smile. Yolei could only smile in return.

"Fine as always. I was wondering if I could get you away from your brother so we could catch up," Yolei replied, as she then looked over to Tai. "Is that okay with you big guy?" Yolei asked.

"That's fine. Besides, I want to go hang out with Matt anyway," Tai answered. Hikari looked at Tai.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You girls go ahead. I'll see you when you get home," Tai replied, looking over at Hikari. She nodded.

"Okay then." Hikari hugged Tai briefly, before stepping back to look at him. "Don't worry Taichi, I'll be fine. Okay?" Tai could only nod. "That's a good big brother. I'll see you later then," Hikari replied, as she and Yolei began to walk off. Tai waved bye to them, and the two returned the gesture, before fading off to join the rest of the crowd. Tai put his hands in his pockets as he looked up at the sky.

"And here I am, alone again…"

mnmnmnmnmmnmnmnmmnmn

"So Yolei, how's Ken?" Hikari asked.

"Good as always. Instead of me moving in with Ken and Davis, they moved in with me. They liked our apartment better. So, what about T.K.?" Yolei asked. A soon as Yolei mentioned the young man's nickname, Hikari cringed. A frown came upon Yolei's face as she looked at the girl. "What? Did something happen between you two?" Yolei asked.

_Not again, _Hikari thought, as she looked away from her friend. She was about to say something when Yolei interrupted her train of thought.

"Listen Hikari. Please, tell me what happened. You don't seem to be yourself. I know you want to deny, telling me that nothing is wrong. But then that wouldn't be the truth. Please Kari, please tell me. After all, I am one of your best friends, aren't I?" Yolei asked. Hikari nodded. "Then tell me what's eating you," Yolei replied. Hikari sighed as she looked at Yolei.

"Okay. But I'm warning you, you might not like what I'm going to say," Hikari stated. She then began to explain to Yolei the series of events that led to her current situation. "…and now I'm depressed. I don't know Yolei, I thought I could trust him. I guess I was wrong," Hikari replied, as they had finally reached where the two used to say together. Yolei gripped Hikari's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"Look Kari, you do have a point. But maybe, maybe he didn't want to tell you what happened because he had his own reasons," Yolei stated. Hikari looked up at the taller girl.

"What reasons would Takeru have to keep _that_ a secret?" Hikari asked, as they made their way into the complex, going into the elevator.

"Well, maybe he didn't want to remind you of what happened. Maybe, he was trying to protect you in his own way. Think about it. How would you feel if the roles were reversed? Would you want to remind _him_ of those horrible events? I don't think so," Yolei answered, as the two got off the elevator. The two then reached Yolei's door, where she unlocked it. The two then went inside, with Hikari closing the door behind them. Yolei then turned to Hikari.

"Please think on it Kari. Couldn't your comprehend why T.K. did what he did? Don't you love him? Don't you want to be with him?" Yolei asked. Hikari could only frown as she looked down towards the floor.

"Honestly…I don't know anymore," Hikari simply answered. She continued standing there as Yolei stepped into her former roomate's room, before emerging a couple of minutes later with a wrapped gift. It was the present Takeru sent her for Christmas. She handed it to Hikari.

"I think this belongs to you," Yolei replied. Hikari simply slapped it away.

"I don't want it."

"Please Hikari, for me? Open it before you throw it away at least," Yolei stated. Hikari sighed as she finally took the present, and began to unwrap it.

After freeing the gift from its trappings, Hikari was shocked to realize what she had found. In her hands was a miniature stuffed animal replica of Gatomon, with a removable Santa hat with a bell attached at its end. Taped to her belly was a Christmas card, red with white trim. Hikari took it off, reading the cover from top-to-bottom. What it said was:

"_Even though we may not be together right now, one thing is true; I gather all I had to present this gift to you."_

Hikari then opened the card, noticing another poem written in red italics. It stated:

"_May it be a beacon to show you how much I care, even though on this joyous holiday, I might not be there. Merry Christmas." _

Then in Japanese symbols, Hikari read Takeru's writing.

"_Dear Hikari. Sorry I couldn't be there to see you this Christmas. May your holiday be jolly and enjoyable as ever. Miss you. Takeru."_

Hikari then closed the card, as she clutched the stuffed Gatomon to her chest, cuddling it. She closed her eyes as she did so.

"Takeru.. Oh Takeru, I'm so sorry…"

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

Takeru hurried to Hikari's parents' apartment. On the plane earlier, she had told him she was going to stay there, so she could spend time with her family.

_I hope she's willing to speak to me, _Takeru thought, shuffling his way through the crowd to get to the apartment complex.

**_What if she isn't? Then what will you do? You can't exactly apologize to her if she isn't willing to listen, _**Takeru's dark half reasoned. Takeru sighed as he finally made his way into the complex, and walked towards the elevator.

_Well, I have to try, at least. I'll do anything at this point just to gain her friendship back, _Takeru thought, as he was traveling in the elevator, now reaching the floor Hikari was supposed to be on. The elevator doors opened as Takeru stepped out. The young man then made his way toward her door. He then reached it.

**_All I can say then is good luck. You're going to need it, _**Takeru's dark half stated, before shutting himself off. Takeru sighed, before finally managing to knock on the door. A few moments later, the door opened, revealing Tai. As he made eye contact with the boy, a smile came upon his face.

"Hi T.K. Let me guess..you're here to see my sister, right?" Tai asked. Takeru could only nod. "Well sorry, but she isn't here right now. She's with Yolei," Tai stated. Takeru could only look down towards the floor.

"Oh, alright. I'll just come by later then," Takeru replied. He almost turned around to leave when he felt his left shoulder being tugged upon.

"Whoa, hold on there! Could you at least come in and talk to your brother-in-law?" Tai asked. Takeru's eyebrows narrowed as he looked at the older male.

"Tai, Kari and I aren't married. We're not even together," Takeru replied. Tai then wrapped an arm around the boy.

"I know that T.K. But wouldn't you like to be someday?" Tai asked. As Tai finished his sentence, a vision came to Takeru, an epiphany if you will. In this vision, he imagined himself and Hikari, together in wedding wear, kissing each other, as the priest stated "You may now kiss the bride." He had to admit, marrying Hikari was one of his ultimate fantasies.

"Um…yeah," was all Takeru could mutter as Tai pulled him into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"Then kick your shoes off and join me by the couch, will you? There's something I want to ask of you," Tai said, his tone suddenly changing from playfulness to seriousness. Takeru followed his peer's instructions as he kicked off his sneakers, before sitting at the couch. Tai sat in a chair nearby, and faced the boy.

"Alright Tai. What is it you want to know?" Takeru asked monotonously. Tai pressed his hands together as he leaned forward to look at the young man.

"I want to know what transpired between you and Hikari to make her act the way she has been recently," Tai answered.

"And how has she been acting?" Takeru asked, suddenly becoming interested. Tai could only sigh.

"Well, she's been real moody lately. She gets angry very easily, and she tries to act like everything's fine, when I know that in reality it isn't. I know this may not be easy for you, so take your time. But, if I learn that you have hurt her in any way I-"

"I know, kill me and hide all of my body parts."

"I see you've heard of this before."

"At prom, remember? Now then, where was I? Well, this is what happened…" and slowly, bit by bit, Takeru began to recount everything, from Hikari's arrival to their current situation. "…and that's how it happened. I never meant to hurt her Tai. I just..I just didn't want to remind her of what had transpired. But in a way, it really _is _my fault. If you want to hit me, I'll understand," Takeru replied, as he looked up to meet Tai's eyes. Tai just remained silent.

**_Maybe that was too much for him, _**Takeru's dark half replied, as Takeru looked away form Tai. Finally, Tai leaned forward to put a comforting hand on Takeru's shoulder, causing the boy to look up. "Huh?"

"Look Takeru, you did what you had to do. I understand. I'm sure if you tried explaining to her the way you've explained to me about why you kept it from her, she might understand," Tai replied. A small smile crept upon Takeru's face as he looked at his peer.

"Thanks Tai. I'm really glad someone understands how I feel. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my mom's apartment." Takeru and Tai then stood up, with Takeru making his way toward his sneakers.

"Aren't you going to go after Kari?" Tai asked. Takeru shook his head.

"No. Hikari needs this time to contemplate and possibly calm down from this. I'll talk to her tomorrow," Takeru answered, as he put on his sneakers. Tai then joined him at the doorway.

"Well, if you need anything, you can talk to me," Tai said. Takeru smiled.

"Thanks. Bye," Takeru said, as she stepped out the door.

"Bye," Tai replied, before shutting the door. He then sighed as he made his way towards the couch.

"I better call Matt…"

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmmn

The next day, Takeru awoke to a fresh, new day, feeling relazed and refreshed. A smile came upon his face as he got ready for the day, before heading out the door.

**_My, you're chipper today, _**Takeru's dark half said, as Takeru made his way through the crowd. Takeru just chuckled to himself.

_Well, today I'm going to see Hikari. And I'll tell her I'm sorry, **no **excuses, _Takeru's light side replied.

**_Well good for you. Just make sure to grovel why you're at it. That'll help you get back into her graces, _**Takeru's dark half stated.

_Hey, I'm not going to try to look like I'm desperate._

**_I was just kidding, you know. _**Just as Dark Takeru finished his sentence, Takeru stopped as he looked at the building in front of him. He sighed deeply.

_**Well, here we are. Good luck. You're going to need it.**_

_Thanks, I think I will need it, too. _Takeru then made his way inside. Right as he closed the door behind him, people stopped what they were doing to look at him. He chuckled nervously.

"Uh, hi guys. What's up?" Takeru asked. Matt and Sora, along with Mimi and Joe, who were talking, smiled as they made their way over to him.

"You feelin' better bro?" Matt asked, giving his brother the once over. Takeru only nodded.

"Yeah, a lot better. Thanks Matt," Takeru replied.

"So T.K., what are you going to do when you see Kari?" Sora asked. Just the mention of her name sent chills up Takeru's spine, and made his heart accelerate. He gulped as he looked at her.

"I'm going to apologize to her, and try to explain to her why I did what I did. I just hope we can be friends again," Takeru answered.

"We all do. And we're hoping maybe you'll be more than that someday," Mimi replied. She then turned her head as she heard the door open. "Well, here's your chance. Go get her!" Mimi exclaimed. Takeru turned to look over at the girl of his desires. As soon as his eyes caught sight of her, his beat began to quicken.

_Great._ _This is just great. The last thing I need is to be nervous when I'm trying to tell her how sorry I am. Compose yourself Takeru, compose yourself. _Takeru breathed deeply, then exhaled as he made his way over to Hikari. As soon as he stopped in front of her, she looked up to see his face. Takeru tried saying something, but Hikari had already beat him to it.

"Hello Takeru," Hikari simply stated.

"Uh, hi Hikari. I uh, I just want to say I'm-"

"Can't this wait until after rehearsal? I don't mean to be rude Takeru-kun, but practice is about to start soon," Hikari muttered. Takeru nodded.

"Sure. See you then."

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

Rehearsal had been…unique. When it got to Takeru and Hikari's part, Takeru's heart was racing so fast he thought he was going to burst. Finally, it ended, with everyone splitting, leaving Takeru and Hikari surprisingly to themselves. The two looked up as they smiled at each other nervously, before each trying to say something.

"You first," Takeru stated.

"No, you first," Hikari replied. Takeru sighed.

"Well, alright. I just want to say..that I'm sorry. I'm sorry from keeping what happened with Willis from you. It's just that…it's just that I didn't want you to suffer through having to remember those memories. After all, you're very important to me Hikari. I never wanted to hurt you," Takeru replied.

"I know. And I'm sorry for doubting your judgment. But next time something like this happens, could you please tell me? I don't want you keeping anything from me," Hikari replied, stepping closer to Takeru. He could only nod.

"Fair enough. I promise," Takeru replied. Hikari smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Good. You know, I hated not being able to be with you recently," Hikari replied. This brought a smile to Takeru's face.

"Really? I felt the same. Without you, I didn't feel complete," Takeru replied. His eyes widened as Hikari looked up at him.

_Did I just let my feelings slip again? Crap! _Takeru thought, as Hikari looked up to see his eyes. Her eyes seemed to glow, and seemed to waver a little.

"Takeru?" Hikari questioned.

_Is he…_

"Hikari…" Takeru was cut-off as the doors opened, revealing Daisuke, Ken, Cody, and Yolei. The two looked at them, before suddenly separating.

"Didn't mean to interrupt. Are you guys okay?" Yolei asked. Takeru and Hikari looked at each other, before turning to look back at their friends.

"Yeah, we're just fine…"

* * *

Yay, Takeru and Hikari are back together! Sort of…anyway, I'm sorry it took me so long to deliver this chapter. I'm just being…lazy. No excuses. But this story will be finished. Believe it.

Next chapter: It is a joyous occasion as the wedding day finally arrives! Will romance blossom not only for Mimi and Joe, but for Takeru and Hikari as well? And who else ends up making a appearance? All this and more will be answered…

11/13/05- The next chapter has been written you guys. It might just take me a day or two to type it. It's really long…

Well, remember to read and review, and until the next chapter, ja ne!- Malcolm Yuy


	8. Thrown into a Circle

A.N.: What's up people? This chapter will be focused on Mimi and Joe's wedding, as well as a new love triangle…but you won't find out about it until later. Now, let's start!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of aforementioned songs, or "Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru and "You Got Me" by Jason Chain.

Synopsis: Last chapter, Matt and Sora tried to convince Takeru into coming to the first day of wedding rehearsal, but to no avail. Meanwhile, Hikari didn't want to go, but ended up doing so. After being convinced by friends, the two finally made up…

..But even though they're friends again, will their road to romance resume, or will it be cut short? Let's find out!

* * *

"Second Chances are so Few"

By

Malcolm Yuy

**Chapter 8: Thrown Into a Circle**

_..I feel so much better now. I'm glad that I was able to repair my relationship with him…_

_But still, what he did makes me question his integrity. Will I still be able to trust him? My love for him is beginning to waver. Because without trust, how can love exist?_

_This is just so frustrating. Maybe I should put love and romance in the backseat…_

_Before something unaccounted for comes along…_

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

Hikari blushed as Yolei was finishing adjustments to her gown. The brunette was examining herself in a mirror in her old room. Yolei backed off and smiled at her.

"Man Kari, you're drop dead gorgeous. T.K.'s going to have a heart attack when he sees you girl," Yolei replied. Hikari turned back to look at her friend.

"And Daisuke."

"Maybe. Don't worry though Hikari. I don't think he's going to try anything. He values your friendship too much," Yolei stated as she walked over to stand in front of Hikari. Hikari nodded.

"I hope so. But I don't know about Takeru though," Hikari said, as she cupped her chin. Yolei walked over and put her hands on Hikari's shoulders.

"I do. It's **_so_** obvious. He loves you!" Yolei exclaimed. That statement made Hikari blush. "What! You know it's true," Yolei replied after the brief moment of silence.

"I don't know..maybe. I think that's what he was trying to tell me earlier."

_---"Hikari…"---_

"But I don't think I should accept his confession." This startled the older girl.

"Why not? You love him, he loves you, problem solved! It would be **_so_** simple," Yolei replied.

"But it's **_not _**that simple Yolei," another voice stated, as its owner made their way into the room. Hikari and Yolei turned their heads towards the voice. "Hello Kari," Sora said.

"Hey Sora..you know, she's right Yolei. It isn't that simple. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to change clothes." Hikari then left the room adbruptly, leaving Yolei stuttering.

"But, but why not? Why isn't it that simple?" Yolei asked. Sora could only look the younger woman straight in-the-eye.

"Because, she has to rebuild her trust in him. Love cannot last without trust," Sora answered. Yolei sighed as Hikari returned, wearing casual wear.

"So Kari, ready to go?" Yolei asked.

"Go? Go where?" Hikari asked.

"Why, for girl's night out of course…"

nmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmmn

"Guys, I don't know if this is a good idea…"

"Oh come on Joe, you won't be a bachelor after tomorrow. Today's your last day of bachelorhood! Every bachelor does this before he gets hitched," Tai replied, as he and Matt dragged Joe towards "The Bachelor's Club," a club intended for young, single studs. Izzy pushed Joe from behind, as Takeru and Ken couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Joe turned around to face Izzy.

"Why are you helping them? You're my best friend! You're suppose to be helping **_me_**," Joe whined. Izzy just continued to smile at him.

"I know, but I have a sadistic side that likes to see you quiver in nervousness," Izzy answered. This only made everyone else laugh. Joe then turned his head to Ken and Takeru.

"Ken, T.K.,why don't you do something to help? Won't the girls get mad at you too for agreeing to this?" Ken and Takeru both looked at each other for a moment, before looking back at Joe.

"Well Yolei might, but I have it covered," Ken replied, waving his hand in a "doesn't matter" motion.

"And Hikari and I are just friends Joe, nothing more," Takeru replied.

_Yet._

"Well, we're here. Prepare for two hours of party-party-party!" Matt exclaimed, as he and Tai began to dran Joe in. Joe only sighed as he was pulled along. The doors closed, leaving Takeru and Ken to themselves. Ken turned to face Takeru.

"Yolei told me **_everything_**," Ken stated.

"Oh, she did, did she?" Takeru asked. Ken nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Ken asked.

"I don't know. I really want to tell Hikari I love her, but I'm starting to have second thoughts," Takeru responded, sighing tiredly. Ken looked away from his blonde companion.

"Then maybe you should put it in the back of your mind, at least for now," Ken suggested. Takeru nodded.

"Yeah, maybe." Ken joined Takeru's side as he placed an arm around him.

"Come on, let's go inside. Joe had probably fainted by now," Ken replied. Takeru could only chuckle at that statement.

"All right." Ken then unwrapped his arm from the blonde, and was about to go inside when Takeru spoke.

"Ken?" Takeru said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," Takeru stated. Ken only smiled in return.

"You're welcome. Now, let's join them, shall we?" The two then made their way inside, closing the door behind them as they entered.

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm

"Come on Joe, you should enjoy this!" Matt replied, as he gave the older male a sharp pat on the back. Joe grunted. Tai leaned over towards Matt.

"I think this is sort of an overkill. Aren't we overdoing it?" Tai whispered.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like he can handle it," Izzy replied, joining into the conversation. Matt just waved them off.

"Nah. Besides, it isn't like he hasn't seen anything before. Right Joe?" Matt asked, elbowing Joe in the side. Joe just slumped over in his chair.

"Um, I think he fainted from all of the excitement," Izzy pointed out. Tai and Matt just sweatdropped, sighing tiredly. It was after Izzy's statement that Takeru and Ken made their entrance. The two stood behind their peers, looking over towards Joe.

"Hey guys…is Joe okay?" Ken asked.

"Well, sort of. Let's just say…he's currently indisposed," Izzy answered. Ken and Takeru couldn't help but laugh at the comment. That was, until they both looked over towards the dance strutting on the pole. Their jaws then dropped.

"Awesome, isn't it? Just imagine what would happen if Yolei and Kari were here…" Matt replied. Takeru and Ken gulped nervously, before shaking their heads to come back to reality.

"Um, well, um…" Takeru tried to form a sentence, but couldn't think of a single thing since his brain was like jelly at the moment. Tai and Matt just laughed at his lack of a response. Tai then turned his head, and smiled as he saw someone make their way over to them. Correction, some people.

"Hey, look who just walked in," Tai stated, as Daisuke and Cody made their entrance.

"Hey Cody, how did you get in?" Tai asked. Daisuke raced over and clamped Tai's mouth shut.

"I uh, sort of made him a fake ID," Daisuke whispered nervously. Tai just grinned at the answer.

"And the bouncer accepted it? How rich. Now Cody, could you come over here and help Joe? He's not being receptive to the entertainment," Tai said. Cody just shrugged.

"All right." He walked over to Joe and woke him up.

"Uh, what? Oh, hey guys," Joe said. The others just began laughing at him. He just grunted angrily. Izzy then put an arm around him.

"It's okay Joe, it's okay. It'll get better," Izzy said.

"Yeah, now that everyone's here. Let's get this party started!" Daisuke shouted. The others cheered, before laughing contently in the club, beginning the festivities…

nmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnn

"So Kari, are you having fun?" Yolei asked as Sora and Mimi were watching the male dancers onstage. Hikari had to admit, she was having a lot of fun. But every time one of those male dancers would get near her, she would get nervous. Hikari sweatdropped as she looked over at Yolei nervously.

"Yeah, lots. Aren't you worried how Ken would react to us doing this?" Hikari asked, turning her attention towards her peers. Sora was currently handing a male dancer a few yen. She giggled slightly, before looking back to Yolei, who saw the same thing.

"Ha ha, no, not really. Ken is doing the same thing with Joe and the other guys," Yolei answered, waving the question off. Hikari just sighed tiredly, before getting up. Yolei followed her friend's movements.

"Where are you going?" Yolei asked.

"I'm going to step outside for a bit, okay? I'll return in a few minutes, so don't worry," Hikari responded. She then trekked through the crowd of other young women as she made her way outside through the back exit. She then sighed as she leaned against the wall of the club, looking up at the night sky.

_Phew, I'm glad I stepped outside. It's cooler out here, _Hikari thought. Earlier that evening, the girls had gone shopping, before making their way into a club called "Cowboys," a club designed specifically for women. The men in the club would wear blue jeans, cowboy boots, a cowboy hat, and a tux bowtie around their neck, as they were topless. Hikari blushed as she remembered looking at their broad chests. She then looked to her left towards the street.

_I wonder what Takeru's doing right now. Probably ogling some stripper, _Hikari thought, chuckling. She then stopped as her mouth formed into a frown. _But seriously, what am I going to do about him? I know I love him, but with what has happened recently, I don't know what I should do. Part of me wants to tell him, desperately. But the other part of me…_

_..wants to wait. And maybe I should. But what if something happens when I decide to? So many things could change…_

_But if there's one thing I know for sure, I have to regain my trust in him, if our relationship's going to advance any further…_

_And if I don't, then we'll be set back…_

_And I don't **want** to be set back…_

nmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm

Takeru sighed tiredly as he made his way out of the Bachelor's Club. He smiled, recounting the events that had transpired not too long ago. After Daisuke and Cody arrived, the party had gotten…more invigorated. Daisuke, Tai and Matt all pitched so the dancer could give Joe a lap dance. Takeru, Izzy, Ken, and Cody couldn't help but laugh, as Joe's face became a bright red, with his eyes rolling into the back of his head. After shaking the young man back into consciousness, the sextet moved into another part of the club into the bar, and reaccounted their adventures as heroes of the world (and Digital World, for that matter).

_Now that I think about it, those days were pretty fun…when we didn't have to worry about the Digital World being destroyed, or us for that matter, _Takeru thought, as he shoved his hands into his pockets, looking down at the sidewalk.

**_What about Patamon? Do you think he's okay? _**Takeru's dark half asked, making the young man conjure up a picture of his digimon partner. Takeru sighed as he looked up at the passing traffic.

_I hope so._

_**Ugh…you just used that word.**_

_What word? Oh yeah…hope. What about it?_

_**We both know it's what you represent. Ironically though, I know you're starting to doubt yourself.**_

_What! What do you mean "doubt" myself?_

_**Don't play stupid with me. We both know what you're doubting yourself about. Hikari.**_

_Sigh..I couldn't hide it from you, could I? It's just that…_

_**What?**_

_It's just that…after what happened recently, I don't know what I should do._

_**What do you think you should do?**_

_I don't know…maybe…maybe I should wait…_

_**Wait? Oh, you mean wait on telling her. Maybe…**_

_But what if something happens? What if she finds someone else? What if she already has? What if-_

"Hey Takeru!" a voice shouted. Takeru snapped out of his self-discussion to find the origin of that voice. When he found it, his eyes widened. There in casual wear, with black hair with spiky bangs, and glasses was Mark.

"Mark?" Takeru asked, catching his breath when he saw the young man. Mark could only smile as he joined Takeru's side. "Fancy meeting you here. What brings you to Japan? Aren't you supposed to be in New York?"

"No. Don't worry though, I have someone running the shop for me," Mark answered. He then continued speaking. "Maybe you don't know this, but I don't just run a One-Hour Photo shop. I'm also an up-and-coming photographer as well. In fact, I'm here to photograph a wedding," Mark answered. This caught interest in the blonde.

"Really? Well, as a matter of fact, I'm involved in a wedding myself. Which one are you involved in?" Takeru asked.

"The Tachikawa-Kido Wedding," Mark responded. This only made Takeru's eyes widen.

"Really? Get out of here! That's the one I'm involved in!" _What a coincidence, _Takeru thought.

**_Yeah, too much of a coincidence if you ask me, _**Takeru's dark side replied.

"Let me guess…you're an usher," Mark said.

"Yep. In fact, I get to escort Hikari," Takeru replied. As soon as he finished his sentence, he subconsciously clamped his hand over his mouth.

_Oh great, now he knows…_

"Hikari? Oh, you mean Kari. She told me she was going to be in a wedding. I didn't know it was going to be this one though," Mark said. Takeru could only frown.

"Is something the matter?" Mark asked. Takeru just shook his head.

"No no, it's nothing, nothing at all…" Takeru just waved off his statement nervously. Mark then looked down at his watch.

"Well, look at the time. I must be going, so I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow at the wedding?" Mark asked. Takeru nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so. You take care," Takeru replied.

"You too." And with that, Mark left Takeru to himself. Takeru sighed as he looked back at the traffic.

**_This is just great… _**Takeru's dark side stated sarcastically. Takeru's main personality suddenly became active.

_What? There's nothing wrong with Hikari's boss being at Mimi and Joe's wedding tomorrow, is there?_

_**Think about it doofus. Mark is the same age as we are. In the time that he has gotten to spend with Hikari, don't you think he would have **some **kind of attraction to her? What guy wouldn't fall for Hikari? We did. I'm pretty sure…**_

_..he did too. But what am I going to do now? If you're right, then we know what could happen tomorrow. For all I know, he could confess to her…_

_**..how he feels. But what **are **you going to do? Just a few minutes ago we were arguing about this. You said you might wait.**_

_I said I **might**. I didn't say I would._

_**Then I guess it's decided.**_

_Yes. I guess I have no choice but to continue where I left off before this mess began. Which means only one thing…_

_I have to tell Hikari how **I** feel…_

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm

"Well, goodnight you guys," Joe replied, waving to Tai, Matt and Takeru. Daisuke, Ken and Cody had left as soon as the party was over, which left only the original male Digi-Destined.

"'Night Joe. See you tomorrow. And good luck tomorrow," Tai replied. Joe smiled as he parted ways with Izzy by his side, which left Takeru with his two "siblings", one being an actual sibling, with the other becoming one **_if _**everything turned the way he wanted it. Takeru was about to leave the two young men behind, when suddenly he felt himself being pulled upon. He turned to each side to see Tai and Matt looking at him.

"Where do you think you're going little brother?" Matt asked.

"To Mom's apartment," Takeru simply stated.

"Wrong-o. We're not finished with you yet," Tai replied.

"Why? What are you going to do to me, frisk me?" Takeru asked. Tai and Matt both grinned evilly as they rubbed their chins.

"Maybe," Matt replied.

"Sounds like a good proposition," Tai said. The two laughed as they took their hands off of Takeru's shoulders.

"No, but seriously, we want to talk with you," Matt said, as the three began to walk, with Takeru in the middle. Takeru glanced to his brother.

"About what?"

"My sister, what else. Now I know tomorrow is really special, since it's Joe's and Mimi's wedding and all. Are you planning on doing anything in particular afterwards?" Tai asked.

"I guess, I don't know. I want to, I really do. It's just that…" Takeru trailed off. He frowned and remembered the conversation that he had earlier with Mark.

"What? What's the problem 'Squirt'?" Matt asked, ruffling his younger sibling's hair. This made Takeru angry.

"I'm serious, Yamato!..When I was outside the club earlier, I happened to bump into Hikari's boss…"

"Kari's boss? Oh yes, I remember Kari talking to me about him. She said his name was Mark, right?" Tai asked. Takeru nodded.

"Right, anyway…let's just say we'll be seeing a lot of Mark soon," Takeru stated. This created interest in the other two.

"Why? Is Mark involved with the wedding?" Matt asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he is. And I get the feeling that he has more than a employer-employee dynamic towards Hikari," Takeru answered.

"Are you going to confess to her then?" Tai asked.

"That's what I'm not so sure about. At first, I thought I might wait, but now…I think I've changed my mind," Takeru replied. Matt and Tai looked at each other briefly, before looking back to the younger Digi-Destined.

"Well, I guess there's nothing blocking you from telling her…but why did you want to wait at first? Was it because of what happened before?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. But once I talked with Mark-"

"-you began to grow defensive and jealous. I see where this is going. I've been down that road before T.K., trust me," Tai replied. Matt turned to look at Tai.

"Sorry I made you feel that way," Matt replied. Tai turned to look at Matt.

"Look man, it wasn't your fault. It was Sora's choice. And she choose you. At least you're taking good care of her, right?" Tai asked.

"Of course I am!" Matt exclaimed.

"All right then." Tai then turned to look back at Takeru. "Listen T.K. I know you want to confess to Kari so you can beat Mark to the punch, but I personally think it might not be a good idea. Considering recent events, I think you should follow your first decision," Tai suggested.

"In other words Tai, you think I should wait," Takeru said.

"Yes, I think you should. I know with Mark in the picture, you might feel tempted to do something. But you can't let your emotions get the best of you. I think that if you try something now, you might regret it later." Tai paused as he looked up at a building in the night sky, causing the two brothers to stop. It was where Ms. Takaishi lived.

"Well, here we are. Just think on it, okay Takeru? I'm just trying to look out for you," Tai replied. Takeru smiled at him.

"Yeah, I know. And I will," Takeru replied.

"Okay then. Well, I'll see you two tomorrow," Tai said, waving off to the two.

"Bye," Matt said, as the two waved off to their friend. Tai then smiled for a moment, before turning to walk back to his parents' apartment. This left Matt and Takeru to themselves.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow too, huh?" Takeru asked, looking at Matt.

"Yeah, but I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying with you and Mom tonight, remember?" the older blonde retorted. The younger one scratched his head.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. What do you think about my predicament?" Takeru asked, wanting his brother's opinion. Matt sighed as they made their way inside.

"Well, actually…I agree with Tai. I think what he was trying to say was that he doesn't want you to do anything about Kari, because from a result that had occurred from what happened," Matt answered.

"What?" Takeru asked, not quite getting Matt's response as he pushed the button for the elevator. Once the elevator arrived, the two got in, with the doors closing in front of them. Matt then resumed the conversation.

"What I'm trying to say is that you should wait because of the diminished trust that has grown between you and Kari," Matt explained.

_Diminished trust? I never thought of that, _Takeru thought. "Hmm. You've got a point about that..I think I _will_ wait," Takeru replied, changing his mind. Matt smiled.

"Good." The elevator doors then opened, and the two made their way into their mom's apartment. "Well, I'm hitting the couch. 'Night 'Squirt'," Matt said.

"'Night Matt," Takeru replied. He waved off to his brother, before making his way into his former bedroom, closing the door behind him. After changing into pajamas, he slipped into bed.

**_So are we going to wait now? _**Takeru's darker half asked.

_I guess. But if Mark tries anything I'll-_

_**Whoa, whoa, whoa! Having violent thoughts now, are we? I don't think Hikari would want that.**_

_I know. I won't try anything._

_**Are you sure? Because I think I felt a little fire of jealousy burning…in your heart.**_

_I'm not jealous. For the last time, I'm not going to do anything. Satisfied?_

**_For now._** **_But we'll see tomorrow, won't we? Goodnight, _**Takeru's dark half replied.

_Goodnight, _Takeru's lighter half responded. And with that, Takeru descended into the world of dreams…

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm

It finally arrived. The day of Mimi and Joe's wedding. Joe gulped nervously as he adjusted his tie. Joe was wearing a platinum tux with a blue formal tie, which matched the color of his blue hair. For this occasion, he had decided not to wear glasses. The ushers were wearing silver tuxes, each with a tie that matched some aspect of their facial features. Tai and Izzy both had maroon-luster ties to match their hair, while Takeru and Matt both had blue-luster ties to match their eyes. Izzy patted Joe on the back.

"Come on Joe, it's the big day! You should be happy you're marrying a beautiful woman," Izzy said, trying to cheer up the groom. Joe sweatdropped as he looked over at his friend.

"You say that now, but imagine if the roles were reversed. You wouldn't be as buoyant would you?" Joe asked, barring his teeth in an angry sort-of-fashion. Izzy just backed off.

"**Gomen, gomen (sorry)**. I get it," Izzy replied. Tai and Matt joined Izzy's side, as Takeru and Ken stood nearby.

"Don't worry Izzy, he's just high-strung. He'll feel a lot better after this is over," Tai said, placing a comforting hand on Joe's shoulder. Joe rolled back his sleeve to look at his watch, before looking back to the others.

"Well, it's time. Wish me luck guys," Joe replied. The others nodded at him, as he left for the altar. Right before he exited the room, he happened to stumble an fall onto the floor. The others sweatdropped, before helping him up.

"Joe, I think you're going to need **_a lot _**more than luck. You're going to need a miracle," Matt suggested. Takeru and Ken just chuckled.

Joe just dusted himself off and continued where he left off, with the others following him in tow. He and Izzy then broke off from the others, and took their spots within the sanctuary. Tai and Ken left Matt and Takeru by themselves for a moment. Matt turned to face Takeru.

"So, you do remember what we talked about last night, don't you?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I remember. Don't worry about me Matt, I'll be fine," Takeru said, giving his brother a reassuring pat on the back. Matt smiled.

"Good. Well, we better be going then," Matt replied, before making his way toward the sanctuary. Takeru sighed tiredly.

**_Let's get going… _**his dark half said.

_Okay. Just give me a minute. _Takeru opened his eyes, before nodding his head.

_All right._ _Here we go. _Takeru then made his way towards the sanctuary, before making his place in line. In front was the ringbarrer, followed by Matt, Tai, Ken, and Takeru at the end as they had rehearsed. Across from them, the bridesmaids were in line as well, with the flower girl in front, followed by Sora, the Maid of Honor, then by Aiko, Yolei, and finally Hikari. Takeru couldn't see them, though.

From the altar, Takeru could hear music that was being played from the piano, filling the air with its sweet melody. He gulped as he took a finger and shook the neck of his shirt.

**_It's time, _**Takeru's other side replied. And with the announcement of his inner statement, the line slowly began to move. The ringbarrer and flowergirl made their way down the aisle, followed by Matt as he extended his arm to Sora, who took it, soon followed by Tai and Aiko. Ken then moved towards Yolei, before having her take his arm. Takeru was now alone.

_Oh great, now it's my turn. I hope I don't screw up, _Takeru thought. As he looked ahead, he blushed as as he saw Hikari in her dress, carrying a pair of white flowers. Her hair was tied in a bun, and her bangs held back by a white hairclip. To Takeru, she was beautiful. She smiled at him as he nervously made his way over, before extending his arm. He felt his heart beat heavily in his chest as she accepted it, and the two began their march down the aisle. Takeru gave a sideways glance towards Hikari.

_Kami, she's so beautiful. If she were any closer, I think my heart would explode out of my chest, _Takeru thought. Thinking to himself, he sort of felt like he was getting married. Sure, he knew in reality that if he **_was _**the one getting married, he would be the one standing at the altar. But still, he couldn't help but have that feeling in his heart. And little did he know that Hikari was thinking along the same lines.

_Takeru's_ _so handsome! But I need to calm down. Remember Hikari, remember what you decided on. _She then took a quick glance at her blonde companion. She then caught him glancing at her as well. The two blushed as they looked away from each other.

_Sorry Takeru. But if we're going to be together, you're going to have to wait… _Hikari's thoughts trailed off as the two separated, each going to the appropriate side of the altar. As soon as they got in position, the music changed. Takeru couldn't help but look at Hikari one last time before "Here Comes the Bride" began. Everyone turned their heads to look at the bride as she made her way down the aisle, her father by her side. The Digi-Destineds' faces flushed as they sall saw her.

_She's so beautiful. I hope I can be as beautiful as her someday, _Hikari thought as she smiled at Mimi. Mimi smiled at everyone, and her father was smiling as well. Once she finally reached Joe, Mr. Tachikawa handed her off to Joe, giving the groom a smile before doing so, in which the groom graciously returned. Mr. Tachikawa then joined Takeru's side, and the priest smiled as he looked at the lovely couple before him. He then began to speak.

"We gather here today to witness the beautiful union of two people in holy wedlock one Tachikawa Mimi and one Kido Jyou. These two have been brought here today to declare and promise their love in the eyes of God. Now Jyou, will you take Mimi's hand and recite your vows?" The priest asked. Joe nodded as he extended his left hand to take hold of Mimi's right, taking the ring from the ringbarrer, looking into Mimi's eyes, with her looking into his in return. The whole audience was concentrated on these two.

"I, Kido Jyou, promise to do everything in my power to love, honor and cherish you, Tachikawa Mimi. I vow to always be by your side, and help you in any way that I possibly can. I pledge my reliability, trust, and above all, my heart." Joe smiled as he ended the sentence with a smile. Tears came to Mimi's face, and the other girls were beginning to become emotional as well. Joe slid the wedding ring onto Mimi's wedding finger. The priest then turned to Mimi.

"Jyou has announced his vows to you, Mimi. Would you respond to these vows?" the priest asked. Mimi nodded as she took the other ring from the ringbarrer, and held it near Joe's wedding finger.

"I, Tachikawa Mimi, affirm to love, honor, and trust you, Kido Jyou. I vow to remain by our side, and encourage you in good times and bad. I pledge to you my credibility, my sincerity, and above all else, my soul." Mimi sniffled as she smiled at Joe, who returned her smile, as she slid his ring onto his wedding finger. The two, hand-in-hand, turned back to look at the priest.

"The vows have now been affirmed. We now move into confirmation." The priest then turned to face Joe again. "Jyou, do you take Mimi to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part, for long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I do," Joe replied. The preist then turned to Mimi.

"And do you Mimi, take Jyou to be your husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part, for long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Mimi affirmed. The priest then looked towards the audience.

"Is there anyone who wishes to speak against this union? If so, speak now, or forever hold your piece." As the priest finished his statement, a stillness in the sanctuary came as everyone looked around silently, before turning their attention back onto the couple.

"Well then, by the power vested in me, and in this holy church, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Everyone watched with frequency as Joe and Mimi turned to each other. The two smiled at one another as Joe lifted the veil, wiping Mimi's tears of joy away from her face. He then leaned in, closing his eyes as their lips made contact, with Mimi's arms wrapping around Joe's neck. The crowd cheered and hoorayed as Joe's arms clutched Mimi's side. The two then parted, and turned towards the crowd.

"May I present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Kido Jyou!" The priest shouted. The whole crowd erupted into cheers and applause, as the newlyweds made their way down the aisle, before exiting the sanctuary…

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmm

…So far, the reception had been pretty fun, since Mimi and Joe decided to do karaoke. And with Matt's band for backup, the songs had been from moving to the utterly ridiculous. For example, Matt and Sora sung in a duet dedicated to the newlyweds. Daisuke and Tai, on the other hand, both alternated in singing "I Wanna Know" by Daniel Beddingfield.

Ken and Yolei did a decent rendition of "I've Had the Time of My Life" from the movie _Dirty Dancing_, while Cody and Izzy surprisingly did a great version of "I'll Never Fall in Love Again."

And now, it was Hikari's turn. She smiled as she approached the mic. She decided to sing a single.

"Hello everyone. I'd like to give my congrats to the happy couple over there. May you two have the happiest of days together," Hikari said. Everyone else "awwwwed" as Mimi and Joe smiled at the young woman.

"I'm going to sing 'Simple and Clean' by Utada Hikaru," Hikari replied. She then turned to the band.

"Ready?" she asked. The others nodded.

"Ready whenever you are," one of the guitarists responded. Hikari nodded.

"All right. Let's go!" Hikari exclaimed. The music then began. The way it was played reminded everyone of the remix. Everyone began clapping as Hikari moved to the beat. She then put the mic to her mouth, and then began to sing.

"_You're giving me, too many things_

_Lately, you're all I need_

_You smiled at me, and said:_

'_Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean_

_I have to meet your father?'_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said 'No, I don't think,_

_Life is quite that simple.'_

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say,_

'_Please, oh baby..don't go!'_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_The daily things that keep us all busy_

_All confusing me_

_That's when you came to me, and said,_

'_Wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean_

_I have to walk on water?'_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say,_

'_Please, oh baby..don't go!'_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before…"_

Hikari closed her eyes as she finished her song. As she opened them, they had caught sight of a particular person. She blushed as he saw him smile and clap, but the smile did not just radiate within his face, but also in his eyes as well. Hikari blushed as she stepped off the stage, with Takeru following her movements. As soon as she went back to her seat, Takeru sighed as he got up. As he approached the stage, he gulped nervously. Sure, he had Matt's band to back him up, but he was still nervous. He took the microphone as he looked at the crowd.

"Well first, I'd like to congratulate Mimi and Joe on getting married. You two deserve each other. I'm certain that we all wish the best of luck to you in the future," Takeru stated. As he finished his statement, everyone cheered. He then looked at the happy couple, who were smiling back at him as they had with Hikari earlier. He glanced to Hikari, before looking back at the couple.

"This song is about a young man whose love for a woman is causing him to act..unusal. This song is entitled 'You Got Me,' by Jason Chain." Takeru then tapped his foot three times, as soon as he tapped it the fourth time, the band began to play. He moved to the rhythm of music as well, keeping his eyes closed as he did so, before beginning to sing. People also began to clap to this song.

"_Something's been creeping into my head_

_Turning my thoughts into a dizzy red_

_Something's been messing up my bed_

_Stealing my dreams, and now I'm getting no rest_

_Find you were gone, I guess I must be wrong_

_You got me walking backwards, you got me thinking sideways_

_You got me talkin' circles; you got me losing my way_

_You got me crossin' every line,_

_You got me just in time_

_Something's been hiding in my heart, twisting my soul_

_And pulling me apart_

_It must be you, 'cause no one else can do this_

_You got me walking backwards, you got me thinking sideways_

_You got me talkin' circles; you got me losing my way_

_You got me crossin' every line,_

_You got me just in time_"

The song then erupted into the guitar solo. Takeru opened his eyes as he looked at the crowd, and looked from one Digi-Destined to another, until his eyes landed on Hikari's. The two stared into the other's eyes, and Hikari smiled at him. Takeru blushed and smiled back, and then continued singing.

"_You got me walking backwards, you got me thinking sideways_

_You got me talkin' circles; you got me losing my way_

_You got me walking backwards, you got me thinking sideways_

_You got me talkin' circles; you got me losing my way_

_You got me crossin' every line,_

_You got me just in (just in, just in, just in, just in)_

_You got me walking backwards, you got me thinking sideways_

_You got me talkin' circles; you got me losing my way_

_You got me crossin' every line,_

_You got me just in time…tiiiiiiimmme…_

_Just in time…"_

Takeru opened his eyes as he finished his song, looking straight at Hikari. Hikari caught his gaze, as everyone around them was clapping at the young man's performance. The two kept on looking at each other…until Takeru felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Izzy.

"That was a prodigious performance T.K. Now if you could move off the stage, we can commence with the throwing of the bouquet and the garter," Izzy replied. Takeru blushed.

"Right." The young blonde then stepped off the stage. Joe and Mimi smiled at him as he passed by them, as they were making their way onstage.

"Mimi, step to the front if you please," Izzy said. Mimi nodded, stepping forward with bouquet in hand. "Okay girls, crowd around, but not too much. We don't want any of you to get injured," Izzy said. All of the young women crowded around in a few feet ahead of the stage. Mimi smiled as she turned around, her back facing them, before turning her head to look at the crowd.

"Ready?" Mimi asked.

"YES!" the crowd of women responded. Mimi giggled as she turned her head back around to look at her husband.

"Well then, catch!" The bouquet was then launched into the air, and many of the girls gasped as they saw it heading towards them. As soon as it reached arms' length, the war began.

"It's mine!"

"No, it's mine, you can't have it!"

"Says you!" Amongst all of the yelling and screaming, everyone stopped as the bouquet had found its match. Hikari stood bewildered as she held it.

"Huh?" Hikari blinked as she looked at the beautiful array of flowers that she currently held. The rest of the girls either grumbled or sighed tiredly as they stepped aside to reveal her to the newlyweds.

"Well well well, congratulations Kari. Looks like you've caught the bouquet," Izzy stated, as Hikari blushed at the obvious remark. She then walked to the stairs.

"Now it's time for the garter. Guys, if you please," Izzy replied. The men then made their way to where the women just were a few moments ago. Joe could only smirk as he twirled the garter with his index finger, already standing at the front.

"Ready gentlemen?" Joe asked. The men simply hoorahed. "Okay then! Here it goes…" Joe then used his hands to sling-shot the garter into the air. Takeru, who was in the crowd, eyed that item with desire as it was coming towards him.

_It's mine! _He mentally shouted, as he tried to grab it. The garter landed on his hand for a moment, before flying off towards someone else. Takeru's eyes widened as he missed his chance.

_No! Oh well, _Takeru thought as he inwardly sighed. The guys semmed to calm down as Izzy spoke into the mic.

"Well, it looks like we have a winner. Please join Kamiya-san if you will," Izzy replied. Takeru turned to see who had caught the garter. As soon as he saw who had obtained it, his eyes widened.

_Mark? _Yep, it was Mark Poi himself, twirling the garter. In the midst of recent events, Takeru had forgotten that Mark too was at this wedding as the photographer. This only surprised Hikari as she saw the dark-haired young man, who apparently was too concentrated on the wedding, and upon a certain someone to notice him. Her eyes widened as she looked at him.

"Mark?" Hikari replied, as Mark made his way up to her. He simply smiled at her.

"Hey Kari. I didn't know **_both _**you and Takeru would be here," Mark replied, as he joined her side. Matt walked up to Takeru's right side, and whispered into his ear.

"Who's he?" Matt asked.

"He's Hikari's boss," Takeru simply stated. Matt looked back up to the two, who were chatting amongst themselves, enjoying the moment.

"Bummer."

"Now if everyone would clear the floor, it's time for the bride and groom to have their first dance," Izzy replied.

"That's my cue. Sorry." Matt then walked away from Takeru, as he and Sora made their way onstage. Takeru could only sigh as he glanced to Hikari and Mark.

_Well, that's life…I can't do anything about it, _Takeru thought.

**_Do you really believe that though? _**His dark half asked.

_I don't know. I promised Matt that I wouldn't try anything, _Takeru thought.

The music began as everyone watched the newlyweds. Taker looked at Joe's back, and imagined that he and Hikari were in Joe and Mimi's place. His lips started to curve upward at the thought. His other side then decided to interrupt.

**_Stop it. It's not going to happen, _**Takeru's negative side replied. Takeru's fantasy halted as Mimi and Joe returned to his sight. He sighed.

_Why are you so negative? _Takeru asked.

_**Because, I'm your **negative **side.**_ **_I do everything I can to instill doubt in everything that you do. You just haven't heard me speak. Until now. What are you going to , Takeru? Either way, you're screwed. _**Takeru sighed again as the song ended, and Mimi and Joe left the dance floor. Izzy approached the mic again.

"Wasn't that a spectacular dance for our newlyweds? Give them a round of applause," Izzy said. Everyone cheered and hoorahed at the newlywed couple, who just blushed as they smile and waved at the crowd. "Now it's time for Hikari Kamiya, a mutual friend, and our photographer, Mark Poi, to share a dance, since they caught the bouquet and the garter respectively. Get on the dance floor you two," Izzy announced. He then stepped off-stage as Matt and his band began to play one of their slow songs. Takeru then turned his attention back towards himself as he saw Mark and Hikari approach the dance floor. He purposely glared at Mark.

**_I don't think that glaring's going to do anything, _**his dark side said.

_I don't care. I'm screwed anyways, right? But then again, you are too. After all, you **are **a part of **me**, _Takeru thought.

**_To each his own._** Takeru was suddenly knocked off-guard as he felt a hand collide softly against his back. He shook his head as he turned to look at Izzy. "Oh, hey Izzy," Takeru said.

"Hey T.K. How do you think this day has been?" Izzy asked, as the two turned their attention towards the dancing couple.

Takeru smiled. "It's been great. Mimi's beautiful, and Joe looks sharp beside her. They really do deserve each other," Takeru stated, as he quickly glanced at the newlyweds. Izzy happened to catch where the young man's brief attention was turned to.

"I'm..I'm glad you think so," Izzy stated, his tone of voice seeming to lose its contentment. Takeru turned to look at his peer. Right as Izzy was about to answer, there was a hand on Izzy's shoulder. The two turned to find the newlyweds looking at them. Joe and Mimi were smiling at them.

"Ah, Jyou-kun, Mimi-chan…enjoying the reception?" Izzy asked.

"Of course we are _Koushiro_-kun," Mimi answered.

"Thanks for everything Izzy," Joe replied. Izzy smiled at his friend.

"Hey, this is what being the Best Man's all about, right? I'm glad you guys are having a great time," Izzy replied. Mimi and Joe smiled.

"Well, we're going to get ready to leave for the honeymoon, so we won't see you again until the last dance. We'll see you two later," Joe said. The two nodded.

"Okay, later then." Izzy and Joe then shook hands, before he left for his bride, leaving Izzy and Takeru alone again. Takeru turned back to the dance floor.

"Man, this is a long song…" he turned his attention back to Izzy. "Sorry Izzy. What were you going to say?" he asked. Izzy sighed.

"Well Takeru, I am glad for Joe and Mimi, I really am. It's just that..I wish I was in Joe's shoes, that's all," Izzy answered. He thought back to their earlier days. "Remember how after we defeated MaloMyotismon, Mimi visited frequently during the next few years?" Takeru nodded. "Well you see Takeru, I became quite infatuated with Mimi. We would send e-mails to each other a few times a week, and when she would visit, we would spend some time together. It was wonderful," Izzy replied, replaying those memories of the yesteryears in his head. A bitter smile came upon his face.

"Then what happened?" Takeru asked. Izzy sighed.

"One day…"

---FLASHBACK BEGINS---

_Izzy_ _was sitting at his pineapple laptop, still wearing his high school uniform. He removed his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt as he was accessing his e-mail. He then saw one that stood out from the spam, and mail that other fellow Digi-Destined would send him. The one that stood out to him was the one from Mimi._

"_Mimi," Izzy uttered, as he felt his cheeks grow hot at the mention of her name. He opened the e-mail, and began reading its contents._

"_Hey Izzy, how are you? I'm doing good, as always. I miss you and the others, though. New York is great, although I can't wait to see you and the others again. I have lots of gifts for everyone, and I think you'll like the one I got you. At least, I hope so…_

_How is everyone else doing? I hope they're doing okay…_

_..Um, there's something I want to tell you, but I sort of feel…embarrassed..Well, here it goes…I think I'm starting to like someone. Even though he's nerdy, I think he's funny, and that he's always nice to me. I really like him._

_Izzy_…_no, Koushiro-kun…the guy I like…_

_is_ _Jyou…"_

---FLASHBACK ENDS---

"Wow, I'm really sorry Izzy. I don't know what to say," Takeru replied. Izzy frowned.

" It's okay Takeru…it's just that…that afterwards I felt so..depressed and empty. I was about to tell her how I felt too. But, I didn't. Instead, I ignored the fact that I loved her. I sucked it up, and…I helped Mimi get together with Joe," Izzy stated. This statement stunned Takeru.

"But why didn't you tell her how you felt? You don't really know what would've happened, right?" Takeru asked. Izzy shook his head.

"Takeru, think about what you just said. Mimi is in love with Joe. If I responded, telling her that I loved her, she would've rejected me on the spot!" Izzy silently exclaimed. He then looked to Hikari and Mark.

"But as far as I know, you and Kari still have a chance. I could be wrong, for as well as we both know, Kari might like Mark instead," Izzy said, with Takeru grunting at the mention of the other man's name. Izzy then turned to look at Takeru.

"What are you trying to say, Izzy? That I should confess to Hikari how I feel?" Takeru asked.

"Hai. I think you should. I just don't want you to turn out like me," Izzy said, looking at Hikari and Mark as they finally ended their dance. Takeru looked at them too.

"Don't worry, I won't," Takeru replied. As the two finished their discussion, the two noticed Hikari and Mark walk towards them. Takeru then put on a smile.

"So, you two enjoy your dance?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah. But man, I feel tired. I'm just going to lay back and finish taking pictures, so, if you'll excuse me…" Mark turned to Hikari, and took her hand, kissing it. Hikari blushed, as Takeru became unnerved at the scene. "Hikari, it's been a pleasure. I'll see you at work on Monday," Mark said. He then turned and walked up to Takeru, and bent to whisper in his ear.

"Have fun. You don't know how lucky you are," Mark replied, before walking off, catching Takeru off-guard. He watched Mark as he faded into the crowd.

_Who does that guy think he is? _An angry Takeru thought. He didn't notice that Hikari came up from behind, as she touched his shoulder. When he felt her touch, he turned around to look at her.

"Something wrong, Takeru-kun?" Hikari asked, looking concerned for the young man. Takeru shook his head.

"No no, nothing's wrong Hikari-chan. Is there something you want?" Takeru asked, scratching the back of his neck nervously. The girl could only grin.

"Well, I was wanting to know…if you'd like to dance with me," Hikari answered. Takeru smiled.

"Of course. I would be delighted," Takeru said, as he took Hikari's hand. He then turned to face Izzy. "Will you be okay Izzy?" Takeru asked.

Izzy smiled. "Yeah, I'll be fine. You two kids should go have a prodigious time," Izzy said, waving the two away. Hikari and Takeru smiled.

"Okay, if you say so…" the two then left Izzy by himself. He then watched the two as they approached the dance floor.

"Oh, how I wish to be a teenager again…"

nmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

Takeru could only smile as he and Hikari made their way onto the dance floor, joining the other couples who were currently engaged in a slow dance. Takeru felt his cheeks redden as Hikari wrapped her arms around his neck, with him wrapping his arms around her waist. Hikari blushed as she felt his hands around her mid-section. Takeru looked down at her.

"It looked like you and Mark were enjoying yourselves. Did you talk any?" Takeru asked, trying to make friendly conversation. On the inside though, an inner battle was being raged: one between his mind and his heart.

"Yeah, we did. We've become quite close since I began working for him," Hikari answered. This made Takeru curious as he arched an eyebrow. Hikari laughed at his expression.

"No, not **_that _**close. Although, we have met each other before," Hikari mentioned. This comment only brought up more interest for Takeru.

"Really? Where? When?" Takeru asked, coming off as nervous.

"Do you remember the 'Digimon World Tour', as Daisuke affectionately called it?" Hikari asked. Takeru nodded. That was the time when gates from the Digital World opened all around the world, and he, along with the rest of the Digi-Destined, left Japan to close them. In fact, that was how he had met Catherine.

"So?" Takeru said.

"Well, when I went with Izzy to Hong Kong, we helped a trio of brothers who were in a battle against a renegade digimon," Hikari replied.

"Let me guess. Was Mark one of them?" Takeru asked. Hikari nodded.

"Yep. And after we helped the others there, he and his brothers asked me out on a date," Hikari responded, giggling.

"And what did you say? Did you accept?" Takeru asked.

"No, I didn't. I told them that I was interested in someone else," Hikari answered, blushing. This intrigued her blonde companion.

"Really? Were you really interested in someone else?" Takeru asked. Hikari nodded. "And who was that, may I ask?" Takeru asked. Hikari blushed.

"It was…it was…I plead the Fifth," Hikari stated. Takeru could only chuckle.

"You do know we're not in America, right Hikari? But, if you don't want to tell me, I'll understand," Takeru stated. He thought that it would be best not to push her.

_It was probably Daisuke though, _he thought. Ironically, the young man did not know how wrong he was.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Hikari then moved to place her head on Takeru's chest, hearing his heartbeat. She smiled as she closed her eyes. "Takeru-kun, I was wondering…would it be okay if we stayed like this?" Hikari asked. Hopefully, he would understand the hidden meaning of that statement. Little did she know…he did.

_Is she asking me to?... _his light half asked.

_**Yes…but, what are you going to do? Are you going to keep your promise to Yamato…**_

_..or will I take Koushiro's advice? I don't know. _When Takeru finished that sentence, two people popped into his head. One being Matt, and the other was Izzy.

"_Look Takeru, you promised me…now honor that promise," Matt said, glaring. Izzy shook his head._

"_Takeru, do want to achieve happiness? Or do you want to be lonely? Don't listen to him! After all, he has Sora," Izzy answered._

"_But he's my brother. Look Koushiro, I want to confess, but I need to honor Hikari's wishes. We just went through a terrible situation that I don't want to be reminded of. I do love Hikari, and I want to be with her, but with what I've kept from her, I've hurt her. I need to 'rebuild her trust first', as a friend, as Yamato said, before anything else can progress. Love can wait," Takeru said._

_Izzy_ _and Matt looked at him for a moment, before smiling at him._

"_I'm happy that you made the right choice. Good luck." Izzy then disappeared. Takeru looked at Matt._

"_**Onii-chan** **(older brother)**?"_ _Takeru asked._

"_Hai?"_

"_Do you think I've made the right choice?" Takeru asked. Matt nodded._

"_You've followed your heart Takeru. Of course you have made the right choice. Now, tell her. And don't worry, everything will be all right," Matt responded. _

Matt then disappeared from Takeru's mind, and it flashed back to the matter at hand. Hikari was now looking up at the boy with a concerned look upon her face.

"Takeru, did you hear me?" Hikari asked, looking up at the young man. Takeru nodded, as he smiled at the young woman of his dreams.

"Yes Hikari, I heard you. And…it's okay. I just want you to know…I'll do anything for you," Takeru stated. Hikari's eyes widened.

"Really? You would?" she asked.

"Really!" and the two smiled at each other, as they continued dancing amongst the crowd, enjoying each other's presence. Takeru closed his eyes as he reveled in this moment. However, one thought kept on repeating itself in his mind as he did so.

_But did I really make the right choice?..._

* * *

Now, Mark is thrown into the mix! How will Takeru deal with this? And since Hikari and Takeru have both taken a step back, will this detour become an eventual road hazard? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter!

Damn, I believe that this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I would have separated it into two smaller ones, but I believe that they fit more cohesively as one.

Remember to read and review. And until the next chapter, ja ne!- Malcolm Yuy


	9. Ulterior Intentions

A.N.: Hey everyone! It's time for new chapter! We're getting down to the wire here, as I believe that this will be the second to last chapter for this fic. I got caught up in this one, since two of the characters are about to "fight" in this over-dramatic story…

I want to thank everyone who has read this fic. Thanks to you guys, I have 730+ hits on this story! But I especially want to thank the people who **reviewed. **Every time I read one of your comments, it brings a smile to my face, and it gives me motivation and a drive to continue writing. So, I'm going to reply to five of the people who reviewed…

**Final Genesis: **Thanks for the comments. That wedding scene took a little while to write (about two days I think). And oh yes, Mark will complicate things, you better believe that. I read your fic, **White Reflection**, and I think it's great by the way…

**franchi: **Thanks for the comments too, even though you didn't have to review _every _chapter. But that's okay. I'm glad someone likes my fics and takes the time to tell me how my writing is.

**taiora15fanfic: **You asked for it, and here it is…I hope you like it. Updating can take anywhere from a month or more for me, depending on how I tackle a certain aspect for the story. Thanks for reviewing.

**sweet** **blossom89: **Thanks for reviewing! I think everyone thinks it's hilarious that Takeru has both a light and dark side, but then again, so does everyone else. His just likes to be rational and sarcastic, though. Mine's like that too. And I love your story, **Gift of Light and Hope **by the way. I can't wait 'till the next chapter comes out.

**hania: **Well, you asked for another chapter, and here it is. I hope you enjoy it…

On another note, I have re-edited Chapters 1-7 for better consistency. I hope that after you read this chapter, you might want to reread the others later to see what has changed to better suit this story. Now, let's proceed to the chapter!

_Italicized words: _Thoughts of the characters.

**_Bold italicized: _**Thoughts of Takeru's dark side.

Synopsis: Last chapter, Mimi and Joe's wedding finally arrived. Before hand, Takeru and Hikari had issues they had to deal with. During the reception, they both gave a spectacular performance of their singing abilities. They both have decided that it would best for them to stay as friends (at least for right now). But, with Mark now in the picture, will Takeru's resolve break? What about Hikari? It's time to find out in this chapter…so let's begin!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Second Chances are so Few"

By

Malcolm Yuy

**Chapter 9: Ulterior Intentions **

_Time has passed, and everything has been going great. I think my trust in him has finally been reestablished. My feelings for him have never been this strong before. I think I should tell him how I feel. And, with Valentine's Day approaching, why not? It'll be the perfect time to tell him.._

_...but, what if his feelings for me has changed? I was pretty certain about his feelings for me a few months ago. What if he's moved on, and has found someone else? I wouldn't be able to take it…_

_But what about Mark?_ _Even though he's my boss, I've become somewhat fond of him. I feel though that these feelings are just a diversion from my true goal, but…who knows?_

_Do I love Mark, or do I love Takeru? I just don't know anymore. But I have to make a decision…_

_Before things become more complicated than they already are…_

---------------------------

Hikari sighed as she came out of the darkroom, finished with hanging up positives for the moment. She smiled at Mark as she stood beside him. He smiled back at her.

"Done?" he asked.

"Done." As Hikari looked at Mark, she began to contemplate her feelings toward the young man. For the past few months that she had been working for him, she has grown accustomed to him. And he to her. She even heard her heart beat a few times when she looked at him. However, she tried to discourage herself from thinking about him. After all, she was in love with Takeru, right?..

.._then_ _why am I feeling this way around Mark? Don't tell me I have a-_

"Hikari?" Mark said, snapping the young woman out of her thoughts. Hikari turned to him.

"Yes? What is it?" Hikari asked. Mark just smirked.

"Your boyfriend's here," he answered, pointing towards the door. Hikari sighed.

"For the last time Mark, Takeru and I are just friends. He and I are not **_that_** close," Hikari stated. Mark then leaned in as he smiled at Hikari.

"Well then, if you're not taken, would you like to go out with me?" Mark asked.

Hikari blushed. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Mark replied, a smirk forming on his lips. He then put his hands on his hips. "I know how you feel about him, but I also know that he hasn't done squat to let you know how he feels about you! Could you at least consider my proposal…please?" Mark asked.

"I'll..I'll think on it," Hikari answered, finally taking off her apron and walking towards the door. She then turned back to look at Mark.

"Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know..things aren't that simple between him and I," Hikari replied. She then stepped out of the shop, leaving Mark by himself. He sighed as he looked at the counter.

"Aren't they ever?"

----------------------

Takeru sighed as he waited for Hikari. When she appeared, he walked up to her, joining her side. He looked at her, and saw her frown. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Hika? You don't look happy," Takeru commented, as the two walked down the sidewalk. Hikari turned to look at him.

"Don't worry about it Takeru-kun. It's nothing you should be concerned over," Hikari answered. As she finished her sentence, an internal battle began in her mind.

_But shouldn't I tell him? I wonder what he might think about it, _Hikari thought, glancing over to her loved one. She then spoke.

"..Fine…I'll tell you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Hikari nodded her head. "Mark asked me out on a date," Hikari said. This caused Takeru's eyes to widen in shock as he looked at the girl.

"What!" Takeru exclaimed. He thought he had said the phrase in his head, but apparently did more than that. Hikari gave a peculiar look. "..I mean, really? What did you say?" Takeru asked, smiling nervously. Inside, he was fuming.

_I can't believe this! I thought he was on my side!_

"Well, I haven't really answered him yet," Hikari replied, blushing as she looked away from her companion. Takeru sighed in relief as he heard her reply.

_At least she hasn't accepted his invitation. That was close…but now I wonder..why.._

"Why haven't you?" Takeru asked.

"Haven't what?"

"Answered him. How come?" Takeru asked. Hikari blushed as she nervously twirled a strand of her hair.

"Well, let's just say…I like someone else," Hikari answered.

_Someone else?_ _I wonder who it could be, _Takeru thought. He then began to ask questions. "Do I know him?"

"Yes." Hikari nodded as she smiled uneasily at the blonde. Takeru's interrogation wasn't helping her.

"Does he go to school here? Or is someone from home?"

"He goes to school with us."

"What classes does he have with us?" Takeru asked. The questions kept on pouring out of his mouth.

_All of them, _Hikari thought. She blushed as she looked at him. "Will you stop asking me so many questions already! Geez," Hikari replied. Takeru chuckled.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll stop asking about it. For now, anyway," Takeru said. Hikari sighed in relief as they approached their apartment building.

"Arigato," Hikari said. Takeru smiled as he opened the door for her, as the two made their way into the building. He followed her as the door closed behind them. An awkward silence filled the air as Hikari began to think about what had just transpired as she looked at Takeru.

_Why didn't I tell him the truth? What am I so afraid of? _Hikari asked herself. Takeru pressed a button for the elevator, and the two waited on it to descend. She turned to look at him again.

_I'm afraid he'll reject me. I was so sure that he loved me a few months ago, but now I don't know what to think. Does he, or does he not love me? I don't know anymore, _Hikari thought. She looked away from him, and towards the floor. The elevator then arrived, and the two stepped in. Hikari continued to look at the floor.

_But what about Mark?_ _What am I going to say to him? I do like him, but I don't think I could like him like **that**…I do think he's charming, though. And that one time, when he was shy towards me, I thought he was so cute… _Hikari then began to think back to the first day of her job…

---FLASHBACK BEGINS---

Hikari sighed as she made her way inside the One-Hour Photo shop. She felt tired from attending classes, but she needed the money, so what could she do? Mark nervously smiled as she approached him.

"You're Kari, right?" he asked, trying to keep his composure. Hikari smiled as she nodded at him. "Great. Let me show you around then," Mark replied. Hikari followed him as he gave her a brief tour of the store, after she prepared for work of course. Her coat was in the back closet, her sleeves were rolled up, her hands had plastic gloves on, her hair was tied back in a bun, and she wore an apron.

After touring the store, Mark had set Hikari to work. She was developing the positives. After dying them in the appropriate chemicals, she hung them up to dry. She sighed as she left the darkroom, and stood beside Mark at the cashier.

For Mark, this was unusual. None of his previous employees were usually this efficient. Either the new girl was really experienced, or she missed something. He looked over at her.

"So, you're done developing the photos already?" Mark asked.

"Yep," Hikari nodded. Mark scratched his chin as he looked at her.

"I'm going to check them, just in case," Mark stated. He stepped into the darkroom for a moment, and then made his return. "Wow, good job."

"Really? Thanks," Hikari said.

"You're..uh, welcome. Usually, my previous employees take forever to develop a photo, if they develop one at all. Uh, what I'm trying to say is..that you're really good at it," Mark stated. Hikari smiled. A weird silence then came between them. Mark looked at Hikari for a moment, before deciding to speak again.

"Um…Kari?"

"Yes?"

"There's uh, something I want to ask you…but I might sound crazy if I do. Do you mind?" Mark asked. Hikari shook her head. Mark smiled. "Well uh, the thing is..have you ever heard of the monster attacks that happened years ago?" Mark asked.

"Which ones? The ones that took place about seven years ago, eleven years ago, or fourteen years ago?" Hikari asked (1).

"Wow, there's been that many? I was referring to the one that took place about seven years ago," Mark replied.

"What about them?"

"Well, I was wondering…if you were involved in any of them," Mark said wistfully, moving his index finger in a motion that resembled wishful thinking. Hikari paled at the question.

_What is he getting at? Maybe I should delve more into this, _Hikari thought. "Were you involved in them?" she asked.

"Well, in a way I was…I was sort of involved with the attacks in Hong Kong," Mark answered.

_Hong Kong?_ Hikari remembered visiting Hong Kong during the "Digital World Tour." There she had to stop a digimon attack, and help mediate with the Chinese army so no further feuds could be created.

"How were you involved?" Hikari asked.

"Well, I was trying to save the city from monster attacks," Mark replied.

"And were you saving the city with a 'monster' of your own, called a 'digital monster'? Or in other terms, a 'digimon'?" Hikari asked. A smile formed on Mark's face.

"Yes. The reason why I asked this was when I was fighting seven years ago, a girl named Kari came with her digimon and helped me and my brothers out. I became attracted to her at the time, so I was wondering…"

"..if it was me?" Hikari asked, finishing the question for him. Mark nodded. "Well, what if you were right?" Hikari asked.

"Really? I am?" Mark asked. Hikari nodded. "Wow, so you were the girl I had a crush on years ago!" Hikari blushed.

"Really? I'm wondering who you and your brothers are," Hikari said. Mark smiled.

"We were the Poi Brothers," Mark answered. As soon as Hikari heard the name "Poi," her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh! I remember! There were three of you, right? Didn't you ask me for a date?" Hikari asked. Mark nodded.

"Wow, so you're a Digi-Destined too! I also remember that when my brothers and I asked you out, you said no because you liked someone else. Did anything ever happen between you and them?" Mark asked, being curious.

Hikari blushed again as she thought back to that time. If she remembered correctly, she had said that because, at the time, she was debating her feelings for a certain blonde, trying to decide whether or not she had a crush on him. Ironically, the past had caught up to her, and she found herself in somewhat the same predicament. How was she going to answer him?

"Well, sort of, but overall, not really," Hikari answered nervously. This made Mark even more curious.

"Are you still pursuing them by any chance?" Mark asked. Hikari looked off towards the entrance.

"Um, well, that's sorta the reason why I'm here in New York and not back home in Odaiba," Hikari answered, blushing as she thought of the blonde boy.

"Let me guess, was it that blonde guy you were with earlier? You two seemed pretty close to me," Mark said.

"We are. We're best friends," Hikari stated, almost sadly. Mark noticed her tone of voice, and cocked his head to the side.

"Ah, I see the problem. You're afraid that if you tell him how you feel, then you might lose your friendship with him if he rejects you," Mark replied. Hikari nodded.

"Exactly. Besides, it's been a while since we've last seen each other. I was pretty sure that back in high school he liked me, but I'm not so sure now. I'm going to wait, for now. But eventually, I think I'll have to tell him," Hikari replied. She began realizing how open she was being with this young man, and she was surprised with herself. Usually, she was never this open with people she had just met..

..But then again, she had met Mark before, so maybe that was why she was being so open with him. Besides, she was enjoying talking to him, and getting her feelings off her chest.

"Well, if things don't work out with him, you could come to me. I'd love to take you out sometime," Mark answered, his face reddening at his statement. Hikari blushed.

"Really? I'll think on it then. **_If_** things don't work out with Takeru," Hikari replied.

"So that's his name then. Well, good luck with him. I hope you two end up together," Mark said.

"Thanks. Me too."

---FLASHBACK ENDS---

"Uh Hikari? Hello?" Takeru waved his hand in front of Hikari's face. Hikari finally snapped out of her reverie as she shook her head. She then looked at the taller blonde.

"Sorry," Hikari stated, blushing. Takeru could only chuckle seeing her in her current state.

"It's okay. The elevator is here now," Takeru replied. The two stepped in, and the elevator ascended to their floor. They then got off and went to their door, unlocking it and entering the apartment…

----------------------------

Takeru sighed heavily as he laid down on his bed. He had just finished studying for class, and now he just wanted to relax. As he closed his eyes and was about to go to sleep, his mind happened to replay the conversation that he had with Hikari a few hours ago. The blonde grimaced at the thought when she said that she liked someone else. As he kept his eyes closed, he visioned a mental image of himself, appearing on the opposite wall of where his bed was facing. He had his arms crossed, and was looking at the "sleeping" boy.

**_So?_** Takeru's dark side asked.

_So, what? _Takeru asked.

_**So, what are you going to do about Hikari?**_

_How should I know! Sorry, _Takeru said.

_**It's all right. You need to release this anger that you have inside. Now, how do you feel about Mark asking Hikari out?**_

_I feel…I feel envious._

**_Exactly._** **_Why?_**

_Because..because_ _he did what I couldn't. _Takeru sighed. _Man, I **am **a coward._

**_Then don't be. Stop being one. Do what you should do, _**Takeru's dark half said.

_But, I'm afraid! We've just spent about two months rebuilding our friendship! What if she's not interested in me?_

_**Well, you'll never find out if you don't ask…**_

_Yeah, but thinking about confessing to her is easy. Actually doing it is a different thing altogether, _Takeru stated.

_**And that is why you'll always be alone. **_

A knock on the door disrupted Takeru's conversation with himself.

_We'll continue this later._

**_Fine._** Takeru's mental image of himself diappeared as Takeru opened his eyes, looking at the door.

"Yeah?"

"It's Hikari. Is it okay to open the door?" Takeru blushed at hearing the voice of his loved one.

"Yes." Hikari then opened the door, and raised an eyebrow when she saw Takeru lying on his bed. "Taking a nap? Maybe I should-"

"No, it's okay. Is there something you want?" Takeru asked, as he changed to a sitting position. Hikari felt a blush come to her cheeks as she looked at him.-

"Well, I was wondering, if you weren't pre-occupied…would you come to the balcony with me?" Hikari asked. Takeru felt his cheeks flush as a smile crept upon his face. He nodded.

"Sure." Hikari smiled as Takeru got up, and together, the two went out to the balcony. On this night, the stars happened to shine brightly, twinkling every now and then in a eloquent rhythm. The moon was full, illuminating the landscape of the city. To the couple, it was beautiful. Takeru turned to look at Hikari. He felt himself blush as he looked at her.

_Kami, she's so beautiful… _Takeru thought. He finally decided to take initiative, and spoke first.

"So, is there any particular reason why you wanted me out here with you?" Takeru asked. He then looked at the city.

"Well, I want to know…what's your opinion of Mark?" Hikari asked.

_Is she actually considering going out with him? No! _Takeru's eyes widened for a moment, before shaking his head. Hikari turned to look at him.

"What I think of Mark…well, that is to say…I think he's a great guy," Takeru said. He closed his eyes as he mentally cursed himself. He opened his eyes as he looked at Hikari. "Why? Are you thinking of accepting his invitation?" Takeru asked. Then another thought popped into his head. "What about that other guy?" he asked.

"What other guy?" Hikari asked in return. Right as she finished that statement though, Hikari clamped her hand over her mouth.

_Crap. Busted…_

"Didn't you say that you liked someone else?" Takeru asked. _How could Hikari forget about him? Unless…_"Let me guess. There isn't another guy, is there?" Unfortunately, in all of this drama, Takeru's tone of voice had become…infuriated. Hikari noticed this as she countered his question.

"Yes, there is! And from the sound of it, you sound pretty angry in your response. Are you…" _dare I say it? _"jealous?" Hikari asked in return. This baffled the young man.

_**Sounds like she's finally quipping with your feelings for her…sorry, **our **feelings, **_Takeru's dark side said. Takeru sighed as he looked away from her.

"Maybe…" Takeru stated. After he finished his statement, Takeru's eyes grew in fear at realizing what he just said. His eyes then narrowed, and this revelation startled Hikari into shock. Her eyes widened as she regarded the young blonde.

"Wha-"

"We're home!" Mimi exclaimed, as she and Joe stepped into the apartment. Joe sighed as he fell onto the couch. Mimi turned to Joe.

"Jyou, dear, please don't lie on the couch like that," Mimi replied, placing her hands on her hips. Joe turned to look at her with one eye open.

"And what will happen if I don't do what you want me to _Mimi_?" Joe asked. The new Mrs. Kido just huffed.

"Then I'm going to have to…punish you!" Mimi shouted, as she began tickling Joe. Takeru and Hikari just watched the newlyweds as they went at it. The both sighed heavily.

"Okay, okay! Enough already, I'll sit up. Gosh," Joe replied. He sat up in his seat, and turned on the TV. Mimi turned to look at the young adults standing outside.

"Hey T.K, Kari, what are you doing out on the balcony? Making out?" Mimi asked. The two blushed as they looked at each other, before looking back to her.

"We were not!" the two exclaimed in unison. Mimi just giggled.

"Wow, you two sure are synchronized," Mimi said, laughing. The teens sighed as they looked at each other. Takeru turned to Hikari.

"Listen Hikari, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier," Takeru replied, slightly bowing his body towards her. Hikari blushed, before taking Takeru's left cheek with her right hand, making Takeru look up to make eye contact with her.

"It's okay Takeru, really…I can't blame you. But, all I want to know is..do you like me?" Hikari asked. Takeru blushed again.

"Well, I..uh..I..I d-"

"Hey you two, come in here! The President is about to deliver a speech!" Joe exclaimed. Hikari took her hand off of Takeru's cheek as she lookd down towards the balcony floor.

"We'll discuss this later, Takeru-kun…" Little did they know that this topic would be discussed later. **Much** later. Takeru simply nodded.

"Okay." And with that, the two joined the other couple inside to see the President speak…

-------------------------

After listening to the President speak for about an hour, Joe finally turned off the TV. Joe then turned his attention to the others.

"Well, that's enough for me. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to hit the sack. I have to be at the outpatient clinic early tomorrow morning," Joe replied. Everyone watched him as he got up. Takeru then spoke.

"Hey Joe, can I talk to you for a moment?" Takeru asked. Joe nodded.

"Sure."

"Alone?" the two girls looked at Takeru suspiciously. "Uh, it's a guy thing," Takeru nervously stated.

"Oh, very well then," Joe replied. Takeru got up and followed Joe to his and Mimi's bedroom. This left the girls to themselves. They just stared at the narrow hallway.

"I wonder what Takeru wants to talk to Joe about," Mimi said. Hikari shrugged.

"Who knows?" Hikari pondered. She then looked towards the floor of the apartment.

_I wonder…_

--------------------------

"So Takeru, what's so important that you can't discuss it in front of the girls?" Joe asked, as he sat on the bed. Takeru just leaned in the doorway.

"Well Joe, it's about Hikari…or rather, how I feel about her. But, I can see that you're tired. Is there any other time when we can discuss this?" Takeru asked. The room became silent for a moment, before Joe chose to respond.

"Well, I do have a lunch break tomorrow from twelve-thirty to one-thirty. Will that work?" Joe asked. Takeru nodded.

"Yeah. I have a huge break between classes during that time," Takeru responded.

"All right. Well, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Takeru."

"'Night Joe." And with that, Takeru went back to his room, passing Hikari and Mimi, who were still sitting in the main area. The two turned to look at him.

"Takeru," Hikari replied. Takeru turned to look at them.

"Hikari, Mimi." He then walked into his room and closed the door behind him. The two girls turned back to look at each other.

"That was…weird," Mimi replied. Hikari nodded.

"Hai, very. Hey, Mimi…is it all right if we can have a 'girl talk' tomorrow?"

"Sure. My lunch break lasts from twelve to one-thirty. Is that okay?" Mimi asked. Hikari nodded. "Good. I'll treat us to something splendid. What do you want to talk about exactly?"

"Um, my love life…" Hikari replied, blushing. Mimi giggled.

"Ooh, Love. Okay." The two rose and hugged each other. "Well, I'm going to join Joe and go to sleep. 'Night Kari," Mimi stated.

"'Night Mimi." The two then separated, and Mimi went to her bedroom. Hikari sighed as she looked toward Takeru's room.

_Takeru, do you still love me? I wonder…_

----------------------------

.."So, what's your problem with Hikari?" Joe asked, looking at the young man that he sat across. They were at a soup and sandwich shop, eating their lunch. Takeru paused in drinking his Coke as he looked back at Joe.

"Well Joe, the problem I have with Hikari has gone on for years." This response perked Joe's interest.

"Really? Is this problem a result of your love for her?" This question caught the blonde off-guard. He stumbled before he found an answer.

"Well, as a matter-of-fact, yes, it is. Part of me feared this day would come," Takeru answered.

"Why?"

"Well, because…because I'm afraid she'll reject me. I mean, what if she does? We can't exactly go back to the way we were before," Takeru replied, looking out the shop window. Joe followed his glance as he looked out the glass wall, surveying the people walking by outside.

"That's true Takeru, but despite whatever happens, life goes on." Takeru turned from the window to gaze into Joe's eyes. Joe turned, feeling the boy's scrutiny as the two made eye contact.

"So, what are you saying Joe? Are you saying that **_if _**Hikari rejects me, I should just forget her and move on?" Takeru asked, becoming angry at Joe's statement. Joe shook his head.

"No! What I'm trying to say is..even **_if _**Hikari rejects you, or returns your feelings, life will continue. You can't worry too much. After all, you still have three plus years of college and your whole life ahead of you," Joe replied, taking a bite of his sandwich. Takeru took the last bit of his sandwich and ate it, and then wiped his mouth clean with a napkin. He then sighed.

"I know, I know…but..ugh, forget it," Takeru stated, as he looked at his drink. Joe finished swallowing his sandwich and looked up at the blonde.

"What is it?"

"Joe…do you think that Mimi's 'the One' for you?" Takeru asked. This question caught Joe off-guard.

"What!"

"Do you think Mimi is 'the One' for you!" Takeru shouted, causing everyone in the vicinity of the shop to look at him. He looked around at the people anxiously, before calming down. "Sorry." Everyone then resumed their business. Takeru turned to look at Joe. "Do you?"

Joe nodded. "Yes, yes I do."

"Then you should know that I feel the same way about Hikari. When I'm with her, not only do I feel love…but I feel this synchronism when I'm with her. I don't feel that way with anyone else," Takeru stated. Joe scratched his chin.

"Well, this does change things…a little. I know you feel overwhelmed, too. You see, when I started dating Mimi, I was always apprehensive. I was always worrying if I could catch her interests in conversation, if the places I took to on dates were good enough, those kind of things..I was so worried about being good enough for her that I wasn't able to enjoy myself when I was with her." Joe then looked back outside again.

"So, what did you do? Did you tell Mimi how you felt?" Takeru asked.

"I did. In a nutshell, I told her. And she listened. After I finished confessing to her, she reassured me, telling me that she was glad that I told her how I felt. She said the reason she was going out with me was not only because she wanted to, but because she had a genuine interest in me as a person, not because I had the looks, or because of my career, or because I was a Digi-Destined. It was because she was interested in _me_, because she cared about _me_ as an individual. And once she told me that, I felt a lot better. I then realized that I should enjoy the time I have with Mimi, whether our relationship lasted for a day, a few months, or maybe a few years. And even if we did brake up, my life would continue…"

"..What I'm trying to say Takeru is that whatever happens happens. It just matters how you deal with the situation given to you. Ultimately, the only one who can make a decision- is you. Not me, not Mimi, and not Hikari. Only you can shape your destiny. So, just live life the best you can." Joe then looked at his watch. "Sorry T.K, but I have to go. I'll see you at home tonight, okay?"

Takeru nodded. "Okay." Joe then touched Takeru's shoulder as he got up.

"Just think about what I said, okay? What I was trying to say is this- no matter what decision you make, life will go on. So don't worry about it too much. I'm pretty sure things will work out between you two. You just need to trust in yourself, okay?" Joe asked. Takeru smiled.

"Okay."

"Good. I'll see you later then. Bye," Joe said, waving to Takeru as he began to leave.

"Bye," Takeru muttered, as he watched his friend leave the building. Once Joe was gone, Takeru turned back towards his drink. He sighed tiredly as h looked up at the ceiling.

_But what if the decision I make isn't the right one?.._

----------------------------------

"..so, you're wondering if you should take Mark's invitation or not?" Mimi asked. Hikari nodded as she took a sip of her coffee. The two were lounging at a café near the university. Mimi sighed as she took a sip of her mocha latté.

"Well, you have options to weigh in. You told me Takeru hasn't done _anything _about asking you out? Nothing?" Mimi asked.

"No, he hasn't," Hikari simply responded.

"Have you sent him any 'hints' that you want him to?" Mimi asked. Hikari looked at her coffee in realization, before looking back up to look at Mimi's gaze.

"No, I guess not," Hikari answered.

"Then that's why he isn't making a move. After all, if he has feelings for you, he's probably scared to…then again, he might not be interested in you anymore," Mimi stated. This statement made Hikari frown.

_Not interested in me anymore?..I can understand why. After all, I was the one who has put us into this situation in the first place..maybe he doesn't want to jeopardize our friendship, _Hikari thought. Mimi noticed Hikari beginning to get depressed.

"Hikari?" Hikari looked up to meet Mimi's eyes as her name was called. The look Mimi saw in Hikari's eyes made her feel…dejected. Mimi frowned.

"Hikari, what's wrong? Was it something I said?" Mimi asked. Hikari looked down at the coffee table.

"Uh huh. I..I think you may be right Mimi. For all I know, Takeru might not have any feelings for me anymore," Hikari replied.

"Then why don't you accept Mark's invitation? You would get some dating experience…and besides, it may get a rise out of Takeru," Mimi replied. This statement made Hikari curious.

"How so? If Takeru doesn't feel anything for me, then-"

"Hikari Hikari Hikari, if Takeru _does _feel anything for you still, he will respond to this, trust me. If you accept Mark's invite, tell Takeru about it. And then listen to his tone of voice when he answers. If his response sounds unusual, then there's a good chance that he still likes you. Trust me Kari, I know these things. After all, I am a dating expert," Mimi replied, grinning. Hikari couldn't help but smile.

"..And that's why I came to you, to see if you could help me with this. Thanks a lot Mimi," Hikari said.

"You're welcome. Ooh, I better get going. I'll see you at home tonight," Mimi replied. The two girls got up and embraced each other, before Mimi left Hikari to herself. A small smile came upon her face as she thought about her predicament.

"Perhaps I should accept Mark's invitation. It could be fun," Hikari said to herself. She then rested her chin upon her hand to further contemplate the matter.

_But, what do I do with my feelings towards Takeru? _Hikari then remembered the argument that had transpired between them the previous night.

_He did say that he **might **be jealous about me having feelings for someone else, didn't he? Does that mean he likes me?_

_..Then again, he apologized to me on how he was acting. Maybe he didn't mean what he said. If so…_

_..then we're back at square-one. _Hikari sighed, and glanced outside.

_Well, whatever decision I make, I have to make it before I head to work.._

_..otherwise, it would be weird atmosphere between Mark and I…_

_..and he doesn't deserve that…_

----------------------------------

"Uh, Hikari.." Mark muttered, stopping the brunette in her work. Hikari looked up to meet his eyes. Hikari's resolve had wavered, as she had spent most of that afternoon in the darkroom. Now that she was out, and looking at another film reel, it was the perfect time for Mark to catch her attention.

"Yes?" Hikari had a feeling of what he was going to ask. And she already knew her answer. It was just that she was..shy about these kinds of things.

Mark blushed as he noticed Hikari's beauty. He then composed himself as he spoke.

"I..um..have you..thought about what I said?" Mark asked. Hikari blushed at his question. She nodded.

"Yes."

"And?" Mark asked again. Hikari's face became red as she inhaled a deep breath of air before answering Mark's question.

"Yes, I'll go with you…" Hikari gave a nervous smile to Mark. Mark found himself returning the smile, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Great! I know this might sound a bit presumptious, but I already have an idea for the itinerary," Mark replied nervously. This piqued Hikari's curiosity.

"Really?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah. Well, for conventional purposes, is Saturday good for you?" Hikari nodded. Mark grinned. "Good, because I want to take you the Metropolitan Museum of Art. You do like art, right?"

"Yeah..a lot."

"Really? What's your favorite painting?" Mark asked.

"My favorite painting is-" Hikari paused as she glanced to the door, noticing it open. She smiled as she saw Takeru enter. "Oh, hello Takeru-kun. It's time to go already?" Hikari asked.

"Yep."

"Great, just let me get changed." Hikari then left to the dressing room, leaving Takeru and Mark by themselves. They both looked at each other, feeling at odds with one another. Mark was the first to speak.

"So, I trust Hikari told you?" Mark asked.

"About you asking her out?..Yeah," Takeru answered. The blonde's statement caught the young Asian off-guard. His eyes narrowed at the other young man.

"Did she tell you her decision?" Mark asked. Takeru shook his head.

"No. Why?" Takeru began to become nervous as he was awaiting Mark's answer. Mark nodded. Takeru's eyes began to widen in fear of what he would hear next. "And?"

"She accepted," Mark answered. Takeru felt something collide with his heart at that moment. He felt..beaten.

"Wha..what!" Takeru muttered. Mark noticed his reaction. He then smirked as he looked at him.

"That's right, Hikari accepted my invitation." Mark then mentally hit himself in the head. "Oh, you're invited too," Mark stated. This statement shocked Takeru even more.

"What! Why?" Takeru asked, glaring at the larger young man.

_What is he trying to pull?_

"You'll see," Mark grinned. Right as he finished his sentence, Hikari walked back into the room. She eyed the two young men as she approached them.

"Is there something wrong between you two? I thought I heard someone yelling back there," Hikari said. The two just continued looking at her. "What?"

"Well Hikari, I guess you're not the only one Mark 'likes.' He 'asked me out' too," Takeru responded, grinning at that statement. Mark just smirked in response. Hikari turned to look at Mark.

"Is that true?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah. Is that…okay?" Mark said. Hikari took a moment to contemplate on the situation.

_Well, this is a strange turn of events…Does this mean that Mark only sees me as a friend? _She then turned to look at Takeru. She caught his gaze, and blushed as she was beginning to fall into the azure of his eyes.

_Takeru_…_If I said yes, would I be able to finally try to say what I want to him? Maybe this would be a good time..then again, with Mark around, I don't know…uh…_

"..Sure, why not? You two would make cute dates," Hikari answered. The two boys laughed.

"If you say so. Let's go," Takeru took Hikari's arm, but then suddenly turned to face Mark. "And when will our 'date' take place, and where?" Takeru asked.

"Ask Kari about it. She'll tell you," Mark answered, causing Hikari to blush.

"Fine. Later," Takeru replied. He began to walk out, Hikari by his side. She turned around to look at Mark.

"Bye Mark!" And with a final wave, she left the store, leaving Mark to himself.

"Bye…Hikari…"

----------------------------

"I still can't believe that you, Mark and I are going to the Metropolitan Museum of Art together," Takeru replied, as he and Hikari rode on the bus. Saturday had come, and now, the two were making their way over to the museum to meet Mark for their supposed "date." Hikari shook her head as she still couldn't take the situation in.

"Yeah, me either…" Hikari then began contemplating this situation again.

_I wonder..does Mark see this as "a friendly outing"?…Or, does he really does have an ulterior motive? Oh, I don't know anymore. This is just soooo confusing, _Hikari thought, as she turned her head to survey her blonde companion.

_And what about Takeru?_ _How does he fit into this puzzle? Does he only consider me as a friend? Or-_

The bus stopped as it reached one of its many destinations. Takeru turned to Hikari and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Well Hikari, here we are. Let's go," Takeru said. Takeru's eyes stared into Hikari's. As Hikari stared back, Takeru looked away, and Hikari raised an eyebrow as she noticed this.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing...now let's jet," Takeru replied. The two got up from their seat and made their way out of the bus. As they made their way to the front of the museum, they noticed Mark standing there in casual attire, with his hands in his pockets. He smiled as they made their way towards him.

"Well, it's nice to know you guys finally made it," Mark said. Takeru just shrugged.

"Hey, you shouldn't be arguing. It's not exactly easy to get here you know," Takeru said. Mark smirked.

"I know. Now, let's go appreciate the art of the world." Mark turned to look at Hikari. "Shall we?" Hikari nodded, blushing as she was caught in Mark's gaze. This just made Mark smile even more. "Okay, let's go." Hikari joined his side, as Takeru followed them from behind.

**_Damn, it's only the beginning of the "date" and Mark has already scored. Mark: one. Takeru: zero, _**Takeru's dark half said, chuckling for a moment. This only infuriated Takeru as he inwardly glared at his alter-ego.

_Just put a sock in it why don't you? _The three approached the check-in, where they paid for their tickets and discared their materials for safekeeping (1). They then walked into one of the exhibit rooms, the Egyptian room. Takeru and Hikari looked around in awe as they survey the artifacts that were on display. Mark just looked at Hikari.

"Awesome, isn't it?" Mark asked.

"It's amazing," Hikari replied, as she was examining a replica of ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs. Takeru took a stand beside her and examined it as well.

"Yes, it is." Hikari then turned to look at Takeru.

"What catches interest in you when you look at it, Takeru-kun?" Hikari asked. Takeru blushed at the suffix that Hikari had added to his name. It then faded as he continued to look at the ancient text.

"It amazes me that even at such an earlier time in human civilization, these people had an advanced form of society. Like us, they had a written language, a spoken language, a religion, and a way of life. The feats these people accomplished just baffles me," Takeru answered. In his mind, his dark side had a scoreboard set up. It now read _Mark: one. Takeru: one_. Takeru's dark side grinned as he noticed the sudden increase in his and his counterpart's score.

_**Nice.**_

"So Hikari, is there anything you like in particular about Egypt?" Mark asked. Both Hikari and Takeru turned to look at the young Chinese man. Takeru then turned to look at Hikari for her response.

"Well, I like talking about the culture, especially about the kingdoms," Hikari answered. This piqued Mark's personality.

"Do you have a favorite pharaoh, like Ramses II or King Tutankhamun?" Mark asked.

" I like King Tut. Although his story is tragic, everytime I look at his sarcophagus I become intrigued not only by the beautiful design, but by the young king who was bured inside. I just find his story interesting," Hikari replied (2). Mark then turned to Takeru.

"What about you Takeru? Do you have a favorite pharaoh?"

"Well..not really." Takeru inwardly kicked himself after he made the statement.

"That's a shame. Mine's Tutankhamun as well. Did you know he married _and_ became pharoah when he was only nine years old?" Mark asked.

"Really? Wow, I didn't know that," Hikari responded.

"Yeah, the Egyptians were a very interesting people, weren't they?" Mark then looked on the map. "Well, I'm done here. Are you two ready to move on?" Mark asked. Hikari and Takeru nodded. "Good. Where to next?" Mark asked. Hikari looked at her map.

"Let's go to the Picaso exhibit." She then turned to look at Takeru. "Is that okay with you, Takeru?" Hikari asked. A faint blush appeared on Takeru's cheeks as he nodded.

"Sure, but could you two go on ahead for a minute? There's something I want to examine here." Hikari and Mark gave him a peculiar look. "Don't worry, I won't be too long," Takeru requested. Hikari became worried.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He then gave her a smile for reassurance.

"Okay, if you say so. Let's go, Hikari," Mark replied. He extended an arm, and Hikari accepted it nervously, as the two walked away from Takeru. The blonde seethed as he watched them shrink from his sight. He then sighed tiredly.

**_Something wrong?_** His dark side asked.

_I feel like I'm losing this battle. How am I going to tell Hikari how I feel with **him**_ _around? I'm already losing the intellectual battle. What next, the literary and athletic battles as well?_

_**You don't know that. And when did you decide that "we" were going to confess to Hikari anyway?**_

_Since now…oh, I don't know. But I feel that I **have**_ _to do something. Because I get the feeling that if I don't…_

_..I may lose her…_

-------------------------

Takeru sighed tiredly as he washed his hands. After that incident at the Egyptian exhibit, he tried to get Hikari alone so he could confess..but…

..he couldn't do it. And by the time he got Hikari's attention, he received Mark's as well. Today just wasn't going well for the young blonde.

"Ugh!" Takeru screamed into the mirror as he splashed water onto his face. He wiped his visage with a paper towel, before dispensing of it in a nearby trash can. Luckily, there was no one else in the restroom right now. And right now, the young man needed some time alone.

**_What's your problem? _**Takeru's dark side asked. Takeru glared at himself in the mirror.

_You know what the problem is. It's Mark! _Takeru inwardly shouted. He then sighed as he closed his eyes.

_**Yes, I know. Ironically though, if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be in **this **situation now, would you? **_Takeru sighed at the response as he opened his eyes, looking down at the sink.

_You've got a point there. _Right as Takeru finished his sentence, the door to the restroom opened, revealing Mark as he stepped in. A smirk came upon the young Chinese man's face as he passed Takeru to use one of the stalls.

"What's up?" Mark asked, as he began to do his business. Takeru turned the sink on and began rinsing his hands again. He then turned to look at the back of Mark's head.

"Nothing." Takeru cleaned his hands off again, and began to make his way towards the exit when he suddenly turned to face Mark. "Where's Hikari?"

"She's still in the Picasso gallery. I swear, that girl loves abstract works. She's very cultured, ne?" Mark asked, as he zipped himself up, and made his way over to the sink. He then began washing his hands.

"Yes, she is..well uh, I'll see you in a minute," Takeru answered, as he began to leave the restroom. However, just as he was going to leave, he heard Mark's voice again.

"Hey Takeru, can you wait a second? There's something I want to ask of you," Mark stated. Mark's statement surprised Takeru.

"S-sure," Takeru stuttered. Mark smiled as he flicked water off of his hands, before cleaning them with a paper towel. After throwing it away, he made his way over to the young blonde. Takeru stood stiff as Mark suddenly grabbed him, and began pulling him. This startled the young man.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing!" Takeru shouted, as Mark continued dragging the young man towards a nearby wall. Mark then slammed Takeru into the adjacent wall, glaring at the Japanese youth with his slanted eyes. Takeru matched his glare with one of his own.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Why aren't _you _doing _anything_!" Mark exclaimed in return, tightening his grip on the young blonde. Takeru's glare dropped as he continued regarding the heavier young man.

"What do you mean 'why am I not doing anything'? What are you talking about!"

"Don't play stupid with me Takeru. You know exactly what I mean. Why haven't you told Hikari your feelings for her yet!" Mark asked, slamming the young blonde into the wall again. Takeru winced in pain as Mark finally released his grip on the young man.

"Ow..why did you hurt me just now!" Takeru asked, returning to what he felt was an insult to his character. Mark's look softened as he regarded Takeru.

"I'm sorry for doing that. I just felt that it had to be done. Now, as I was saying before, why didn't you tell Hikari how you feel about her?" Mark asked. Takeru became lost at the question. Mark just smirked. "I know that you love her Takeru. I notice how when she's changing you glance towards the dressing room. I also notice how when she talks to you, your face reddens and your eyes glow with a different intensity," Mark inquired. Takeru's eyes widened as he took note of Mark's observations.

_Am I **that** transparent? _Takeru asked himself. He then shook his head as he returned to the conversation at hand.

"What about you? Aren't you attracted to Hikari as well?" Takeru insinuated.

"Yes, but I'm not concerned about me!" Mark shouted, huffing. Takeru's eyes widened as he recounted the statement in his mind. He then narrowed his eyes at the bulkier man.

"Why not! Why are you more concerned about me?" Shouldn't you be concerned about yourself? I've seen how you've been a lot more aggressive recently," Takeru mentioned. Mark just glared at the blonde youth.

"So what? I'm not the-" Mark clamped his mouth shut with his hand. Takeru's eyes narrowed.

"What did you say? Because 'you're not the'? Because 'you're not the' what, exactly?" Takeru asked. Mark put his hand down, and looked away from Takeru.

"Forget I said that, just forget it..however, I will tell you this though- you have a chance to be with her Takeru, and you're screwing it up. I'll give you one more chance to confess to her here. But, if I find out or see that you don't do it, I will not relent on pursuing Hikari. She's a spectacular girl, and I can't seem to figure out for the life of me why you haven't told her how you've felt about her yet. I'll tell you once more: either confess to Hikari now, or I will fully pursue her, because I like her too. Understand?" Mark asked.

Takeru nodded.

"Yeah, I understand…"

--------------------------------

"Remember Takeru, you have ten minutes. Just walk up to her and confess. That's all you have to do," Mark replied, as the two stood away far enough so Hikari wouldn't notice them. She was examining one of Picasso's painted vases. Takeru sighed.

"You make it sound so simple," Takeru said.

"Look, I know it isn't, but I've been pretty lenient towars you pursuing her already. However, if you don't make your move now, then I will make mine, and I will not hold myself responsible for the repercussions that occur upon you," Mark stated. He then looked down at his watch, and then looked back to Takeru. "You have ten minutes, starting..now." And with that, the bulky young man pushed the blonde toward his love interest. Takeru glanced to Hikari, before looking back at Mark.

"Go," Mark said silently. Takeru gave a silent nod as he made his way over to Hikari. With every step that he made, Takeru's heartbeat hastened. He gulped nervously as he finally joined Hikari's side. As soon as Takeru stopped walking, Hikari turned to look at him. She smiled.

"Hey Takeru-kun, I'm glad you finally decided to join me," Hikari replied. A blush of red appeared on Takeru's cheeks as he returned the smile.

"Well, someone had to. I see that Mark isn't here right now," Takeru stated, although he knew fully well where the other young man currently was. Hikari slightly grinned at the statement.

"Well, he said he had to go use the restroom. He's been gone for a little while, though. I wonder what's taking him so long," Hikari wondered.

"Oh, he's just taking care of..business. He'll be out in a little while." After Takeru said his piece, silence suddenly filled the air as the two looked at each other. Nervously, the two both looked away to examine one of Picasso's works. As they were examining it, Takeru's eyes slightly turned to glance at Hikari.

**_Well, now would be a good time to tell her.. _**Takeru's dark side stated. Inwardly, Takeru just scoffed at his alter-ego's statement.

_I know, but… _Takeru turned to look at Mark, who was looking at some other object in an exhibit nearby. He then turned to look back to Hikari.

_Kami, I can't do this under these conditions! I have too much at stake here! If I confess to Hikari now, I might lose my best friend in the process! _Takeru inwardly shouted. Takeru's dark side just glared at him.

**_But do you want Mark to be with Hikari? _**Takeru continued to gaze at the girl of his dreams. A small smile came upon his face as he looked at her.

_No! _Takeru's light side exclaimed.

**_Then you know what you have to do, _**Takeru's dark side responded. Takeru sighed, finally deciding to do what he needed to do. He then opened his mouth to speak.

_Here goes nothing…_"Hey Hikari-chan, there's uh..something I want to tell you," Takeru nervously stated, his words catching Hikari's attention. She fully turned to observe him.

"Really? What is it Takeru-kun?" Hikari asked. Again, Takeru blushed at the use of the suffix.

"Well, uh..I uh...I…" Takeru's voice choked as he noticed Hikari's look of worry.

_Should I really tell her? Is it right for me to sacrifice ten years of friendship just because I'm in love with her? What if she doesn't return my feelings? What if he wants nothing to do with me after I confess? I…_

"I…" _I can't do this. _"It's nothing, Hikari-chan..I was just wondering how Tai's doing," Takeru said lamely, scratching the back of his neck. Hikari mouthed an "oh" before responding.

"That's what you wanted to ask? Onii-chan is fine. He's almost done with earning his college degree," Hikari replied. Takeru nodded in understanding.

"Oh, good. That's what I was hoping for," Takeru stated. He inwardly cursed himself as Mark made his way over the tow other Digi-Destined. And as Mark began chatting away with Hikari, Takeru clenched his fist, as he inwardly screamed at himself.

He had the chance to tell her how he felt about her…

..and he faltered…

-------------------------

..The date was now coming to an end. Takeru, Hikari and Mark finally made their way into Takeru and Hikari's apartment complex, with Takeru following the other two from behind as they continued to converse with each other.

_Ever since I failed to tell Hikari how I feel, Mark's been on her like a hawk on a rabbit, _Takeru thought, as the three made their way towards the elevator. Already, there had been a small gathering of people standing near the machine, waiting for it to descend to the lobby so they could do their living areas. A few moments later after Takeru, Hikari, and Mark arrived, the elevator came. Hikari and Mark stepped in, along with some other residents. Takeru tried to get in as well, but unfortunately could not as the machine was too full. Right before the door closed, Takeru thought he saw Mark smirk. He glared at the elevator.

..Meanwhile, while Takeru was waiting for the next elevator, Hikari looked to Mark as he was looking straight ahead at the elevator door. She smiled at him.

_This day has certainly been fun..who knew Mark was so scholarly? _Hikari giggled at visualizing Mark dressed up in formal wear, giving a lecture to some unknown audience, the spotlight focused on him. Hikari then shook her head as she destroyed the vision, and began looking around at the concentration of people in the elevator. She then noticed that a certain someone was missing.

_Where's Takeru? _After looking around for a few seconds, she sighed. _I guess I'll have to wait for him then. He's certainly been silent today. I wonder what made him so..quiet? I wonder…_

_Did it have to do what he asked me earlier? _Now that she noticed it, Takeru asking Hikari about her brother was a bit odd. Not too long ago, Tai had sent her an e-mail telling her how he and the family were doing back home. She had discussed the e-mail with Takeru, who had also told her how Matt, Sora, and his family were doing as well.

_Was he really wondering how Tai was doing, or…maybe he was trying to…no, he wouldn't, couldn't..he just sees me as a friend. A **best** friend, _Hikari thought as she sighed depressingly.

_Besides, Takeru means too much to me. What if we did become a couple, only to have our relationship fail a few months later? I don't think either of us would want that, _Hikari thought. She then turned her head to look at Mark.

_And Mark, well…I guess I could say I wouldn't mind dating him. He's cute, and he seems to be well educated… _Hikari thought. After considering all of her thoughts, Hikari came to decision. Hikari decided that she was going to date Mark.

"Hey Hikari, isn't this your floor?" Mark asked, snapping the girl out of her thoughts. She looked at the floor number, and nodded.

"Yes."

"Then let's go." The two then made their way out of the elevator, and walked towards Hikari's doorway. The two then turned to look at each other after they approached it.

"Well Hikari, today has been fantastic. I hope you enjoyed it," Mark stated, smiling at the young woman. Hikari returned the smile.

"I did. I just wonder why Takeru wasn't so talkative today," Hikari replied, her eyes glazing over with worry. Mark put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about him. I'm sure he's doing fine." Mark smiled again, which caused Hikari to blush.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Hikari concurred. She wanted to ask Mark if it would be okay if they could have another date, but was speechless as one of Mark's hands pressed itself against her right cheek, brushing through her silky hair. When Hikari looked up to meet Mark's eyes, what she saw made her redden. Was that..love she saw?

"Mark?" Hikari said. Mark's face slowly began to move closer to hers. She saw his lips purse as his mouth advanced toward hers. Her eyes began to flutter as his lips got closer.

"Hikari…" Mark whispered. He closed his eyes, as his lips were about to capture hers. Hikari closed her eyes as she waited in anticipation.

_Is this it? Will this be my first kiss? But I..I… _Hikari's thoughts dissipated, as she felt Mark's breath heat her face. When she didn't feel anything, this puzzled her even further.

_Is this what's it suppose to feel like? I don't even feel anything, _Hikari thought. Before she had felt Mark's breath upon her lips, she thought she had heard a huge sound, like something colliding with another object. She then heard Mark's voice.

"Ow, what in the hell are you doing!" Hikari opened her eyes as she saw Mark laying on the floor, rubbing his right cheek, as Takeru stood beside Hikari, huffing. As she surveyed the two, she couldn't help but stare at Takeru in shock.

"Takeru..why did you do that?" Hikari asked. She extended a hand to help Mark up, while regarding the young blonde simulataneously. Mark glared at Takeru with a death glare.

"Yes Takeru, why did you interrupt Hikari and I? What we are involved in doesn't concern you," Mark stated coldly. Takeru just gave Mark a death glare in response.

"Mark, you know that this very well concerns me!" Takeru shouted. Takeru then turned to look at Hikari.

"The reason this concerns me Hikari is because…"

"..is because I love you…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, Takeru has finally told Hikari how he feels about her face-to-face. How will Hikari react now that she knows that Mark _is_ interested in her? How will this issue be resolved, and which young man will be given a chance at love, and another with rejection? All this and more will be answered in the final chapter of **Second Chances are so Few**!

(1) For those of you who don't remember, the first Digimon attacks at Heighton View Terrace happened when Hikari and Takeru were about four. The second attacks happened in Season 01, and last ones happened in Season 02.

(2) King Tut had a very short reign as pharaoh. He ascended to the throne when he was nine, and only ruled for nine years. He died when he was eighteen from..well, I don't know what. But he did marry when he was nine too.

Well people, I hope you're satisfied with this chapter. There is only one more to go, and I'll try to write it and get it out as soon as I can. Until then, remember..

Always Read and Review! Later!- Malcolm Yuy


	10. Love, Friendship, and the Spiral of Life

A.N.: Well people, I'm glad to say that we've finally reached the last chapter of this story. I'm also sad, because it's been an enriching journey, seeing where this story went. It has become more unpredictable and complex that I had originally intended, but hey, as long as you people love it, who cares? Anyway…

At the end of this fic there will be a questionnaire, with our two protagonists give me a Q & A. If you're interested to see how this fic developed, and what I've got planned next, then stay tuned, otherwise, you can leave whenever…

Now my peeps, it's time to precede to the last chapter. Let's begin!

_Italicized words: _Thoughts, or sometimes the narrative…and there will be a song inputted later…

**Bold words: **Might be pointing out certain words, like Japanese words.

_**Bold italicized words: The thoughts of Takeru's dark side.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon whatsoever. I also don't own "True" by Ryan Cabrera.

Synopsis: Last time we left our protagonists, Hikari was asked out by Mark. It had been some time since Hikari and Takeru had decided to keep their relationship as it currently was, but Hikari now wanted to move to the next level. However, after Mark's invitation, Hikari was stuck, having to debate whether to go with him or not. After heavy consideration, Hikari accepted Mark's offer, but a twist was created as Takeru was invited too! The three spent a day at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. After Mark and Takeru had a confrontation in the men's room, Takeru finally confessed his feelings to Hikari at the end of the date. How will she react, and how will Mark react to his confession?

* * *

"Second Chances are so Few"

By

Malcolm Yuy

**Final Chapter: Love, Friendship, and the Spiral of Life**

_Why? Why did I just say that! Man, I'm such an idiot..she'll reject me for sure now…_

_I was afraid this was going to happen. But, I had to stop **him** from getting to her first, so I did the only thing I thought I could do…_

_..and now, I may love my best friend due to my moment of weakness. I know that there is a possibility that she **could** return my feelings, but I…_

_..I doubt it. And what if she doesn't return my feelings? How will it affect us?_

_..Well, whatever happens happens, so I'll have to leave it up to Fate. I just hope that whatever happens…_

_Hikari_ _and I can still be friends after this…_

------------------------------------------------------

"Takeru..why did you do that?" Hikari asked, extending a hand to help Mark up. Mark gave Takeru a death glare, with the blonde returning it.

"Yes Takeru, why did you interrupt Hikari and I? What we were involved in doesn't concern you," Mark stated harshly. Takeru just took a step forward.

"Mark, you know that this very well concerns me!" Takeru shouted, glaring daggers at the young Asian man. He then turned to look at Hikari.

--"_What I'm trying to say is..even **if **Hikari rejects you, or returns your feelings, life will continue. You can't worry too much…_

_Ultimately, the only one who can make a decision- is you. Not me, not Mimi, and not Hikari. Only **you** can shape your destiny…---_

Takeru's eyes wavered as he thought back to the conversation he had with Joe, as he was looking over at his brunette companion. He then regained his composure as he continued to speak.

"The reason this concerns me Hikari is because…it is because I love you…" Takeru said. Hikari stared at him in shock as he made his statement.

_He..loves_ _me? _This simple thought brought on a whirl of emotions for the young woman. Why did life have to be so unpredictable? She was about to consider giving up on the young blonde, because she thought that risking their friendship just wasn't worth it. Not only that, but coupled with the fact that Mark was attracted to her, and it seemed like a pretty convenient situation…

..But fate it seemed had different plans. And now with this revelation out in the open, what was she going to do? Here stood two young men, both attractive in their own right. At that moment, Hikari felt like her heart was split in two.

"You..love me?" Hikari asked nervously. Takeru simply nodded at the question, afraid to say anything more. Hikari blushed. She then tried to say something, anything, but the words just couldn't come out. She looked over both of the young men, before placing her key in the lock of her apartment door and unlocking it.

"Excuse me…" the brunette said weakly, as she opened the door, walking inside, and shutting it lightly behind her as she entered, leaving the two young men outside to themselves. Takeru looked at the door, astounded with what had just occurred, while Mark stared down the blonde.

"I can't believe what just happened..you are such an idiot, you know that? You ruined a perfectly good moment," Mark stated. Takeru turned to look at the young Chinese man.

"Yeah? Well, it's not like you didn't deserve it Mr. 'I Want to Meddle in Other People's Business!' What right did you have to **_force_** me to tell Hikari how I feel? Do you have **_any_** idea how much her friendship means to me?" Takeru asked.

"It's not like I had anything less to wager. Besides, you forced this upon yourself. **_You _**confessed to Hikari, and now, **_you _**will have to pay the penalty," Mark replied.

"Maybe so, but what you just said was a lie. You have something to lose too!" Takeru exclaimed, pointing at Mark. Mark just huffed.

"Maybe I do. If Hikari rejects me, not only will I lose a good employee, but also a good friend. But, I can always replace employees. Friends..that's a different story altogether," Mark said. Takeru could only nod in agreement, since he didn't have anything much to say at the moment. Mark sighed. "Well, I'm done arguing with you. You do have a problem on your hands, Takeru. Right now, one girl can either make us or break us. What are you going to do in this situation?" Mark asked.

"I..I don't know," was all Takeru could muster. Mark frowned at the young man.

"Then think about it. It's all you can do. Well, as you Japanese say, Sayonara," Mark replied, before leaving the blonde by himself. Takeru sighed, and looked down at the floor as he turned towards the door.

"What am I going to do now?.."

----------------------------------------------

Hikari looked sullen as she held the Gatomon plush doll near her chest. At the moment, the young brunette was sitting on her bed, staring off into an empty void. She sighed with despair as she looked down at her lap.

_What am I going to do? I never thought that **this** was going to happen, _she thought. She looked down at the Gatomon plushie as she continued debating the issue.

_Gatomon, if you were here, what would you say? Would you tell me to be with Takeru, or to be with Mark? _Hikari imagined a conversation between herself and her digimon partner.

"_Well Kari, that depends. You already talked with Mimi on this, yes?" Gatomon asked._

"_I know, but that was on the premise that Takeru had no feelings for me and that Mark liked me..now, the tables have turned. Takeru **does** have feelings for me, in fact, **strong** feelings. How am I supposed to decide who I want to be with!" _Hikari exclaimed in her head. "Gatomon" just chuckled. Hikari glared at "her." "_This isn't funny Gatomon," _Hikari said.

"_I know, but I can't help but laugh. Kari, there is no method to determine who you want to be with, you should know that. The only thing **you** can do is make a decision…"_

"_But what if the decision I make is the wrong one? Either way, I'm going to hurt someone with the decision I make, and I don't want to hurt either of them. They both mean a lot to me," _Hikari said, holding the Gatomon doll very close to her chest. "Gatomon" just sighed.

"_Kari, I know you don't want to hurt them, but in the end, it won't matter what decision you make. Someone's going to get hurt. Now, what you **have** to do is decide **if** one of them is worth being in a relationship with. That's all you can do." _"Gatomon" then dissipated, leaving Hikari to herself, as she came back to reality. She cradled the doll as she closed her eyes.

_Can I make the right decision? Can I follow my heart? Either way, I have to make a decision.._

_Before one of them gets hurt even more…_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

"I can't believe we're doing this," Takeru said as he and Mark were eating at the university cafeteria.

"Me either, but I need someone to talk to. Besides, you're my only link to Hikari," Mark replied. Takeru sighed. He did have a point. "How is Hikari?" Mark asked.

"I thought you'd know. Doesn't she still go to work?" Takeru asked in response. Mark shook his head.

"She hasn't been at work for the past few days. That's why I called you here," Mark answered, taking a bite out of his sandwich. Takeru looked at his plate grimly as he finally decided to answer Mark's question.

"She's been non-respondent. When she **_is _**at home, she avoids me like the plague. She doesn't even eat dinner with me and the others."

"So she's been neglecting you too, huh? This can't be good," Mark said. He then looked up at the boy, before he continued speaking. "Have you heard? Valentine's Day is right around the corner. Are you going to the Valentine's Dance?" Mark asked.

"Why would I? What would be the point? I love Hikari, and she's the only person I feel like doing anything like _that_ with. If you think for one moment that my love for her will waver, then you have another thing coming," Takeru answered hastily. Mark just smirked.

"Finally, a passionate response from the unsure friend. Well, I'm still renting a tux, just in case. You never know Takeru, Hikari could make a decision over who she wants to be with soon, and she just _might_ want to ask one of us to the dance. And besides, it wouldn't hurt to at least mingle with the rest of the female student body, would it?" Mark asked.

"Not if you're already assuming that Hikari's going to reject you. And not if you have feelings for someone, deep feelings anyway. And how would you know that Hikari might ask one of us? She might not even be aware that there _is_ a dance coming up with what she's going through right now," Takeru replied.

"You never know, Takeru. There are signs posted all over the university, in plain sight I might add. She may very well be aware." Mark then looked at his watch. "Well, it's been nice talking to you, but I gotta go. I have a class in fifteen minutes," Mark said. Takeru just gave the other man a glare.

"Whatever." Takeru just concentrated on finishing his meal.

"Hey," Mark snapped, causing Takeru to look up at him. The two made eye contact. "Just think about the dance, okay Takeru? That's all I ask." And with that, Mark left the young blonde to himself. Takeru just looked back down at his plate.

"What is there to think about?.."

--------------------------------------

"Hmm, it doesn't look like there's anyone here," Hikari replied as she stepped into her home. The brunette had just returned from the university library, where she had spent another afternoon avoiding Mark. As she made her way into the kitchen-dining room area, she smiled slightly when she saw Joe sitting in a chair, eating some ravioli.

"Hey Joe," Hikari said, slightly surprised that the blue-haired doctor-in-training was here. Joe stopped eating and swallowed his food before noticing the brunette beauty before him.

"Oh, hi Hikari. Are you busy today?" Joe asked. Hikari's eyes narrowed at the peculiar question.

"No. Why?" Hikari asked.

"Well, I've certainly have taken notice of how both you and Takeru have acted towards each other lately. You've basically locked yourself in your room, and Takeru has been non-respondent to anything that Mimi and I ask him. What's going on between you two?" Joe asked.

"Well, you see…" Hikari trailed off as she looked down at the floor. Joe regarded her curiously as he saw her somber expression.

"What is it?" Joe asked gently. Hikari continued to look at the floor as she began to speak.

"Well, you see..you know about the date I went on with Mark and Takeru a few days ago?" Hikari asked.

"Yes."

"Well…Takeru confessed to me." Joe's eyes widened for a moment at the sound of Hikari's confession, before returning to their normal state. The young man then began to speak.

"Let me guess…you don't return his feelings? But, I thought that was why-"

"It's not that. It's just that..he confessed to me after Mark tried to make a move on me," Hikari said abruptly, looking up to meet Joe's eyes. Joe just simply nodded.

"So this is why you've been avoiding us these past few days, and why T.K. hasn't talked that much. I understand now. You're confused with who you want to be with," Joe said as he came to a realization. Hikari nodded in agreement.

"Exactly."

"Well Kari, I wish I could be of some help, but I have never been in this kind of situation before. The only advice I can give is this: follow your heart..okay, maybe that and..despite what happens, life goes on," Joe said. He then looked at his watch. "Ooh, I better get going to bed. I have to get up real early tomorrow morning for my shift at the hospital. 'Night," Joe said.

"'Night Joe," Hikari replied, smiling as Joe smiled back. He then washed his plate, and left the kitchen to go to his bedroom, leaving Hikari by herself. She sat at the table and looked sullenly at it.

"Life goes on..well, I just hope that whatever decision I make is the right one…"

------------------------------------------

Takeru sighed tiredly as he made his way out of Multimedia Warehouse. Today had just been terrible for the young man. First, one of the other employees was making careless mistakes when it came to alphabetizing the CD collection, or someone as a joke would put an adult DVD in the children's section. That seriously peeved off the young blonde, not to mention Dave.

Two, the young blonde had to deal with studying for three upcoming exams, exams that he wasn't in particular looking forward to. He cringed every time he thought about it.

And three, what made Takeru frustrated the most was that he _still_ wasn't able to talk to Hikari. Or, at least Hikari wasn't talking to him. Ever since that date, Takeru has often wondered…

_Did I make the right choice when I told her how I felt about her? _Takeru looked up at the night sky as he made his way toward the bus stop. It was cloudy, covered in dark veil.

_Ironically, that's what I think of Hikari's feelings for me right now. Shrouded in mystery. Will I ever know what she thinks of me? _Takeru paused in his thoughts as a bus made its way to his location, before stopping. The door then opened, and Takeru heavily sighed.

_Probably not._ Takeru stepped onto the bus, paying his fare before walking to find a seat.

"Takeru!" a voice shouted. Takeru looked up from the floor as his eyes caught hold of an old acquaintance.

"_Catherine_," Takeru muttered, as he sat beside the green-eyed blonde. The girl smiled as she observed her companion.

"**Pourquoi** (why), **bonjour** (hello) Takeru. **Cava** (how are you)?" Catherine asked. Takeru sighed at the question.

"To tell you the truth Catherine, not good," Takeru answered. This statement made the other blonde concerned.

"Pourquoi? What's wrong?" she asked. Takeru sighed again as he looked at the girl.

"**Rien** (Nothing), **je** **suis fatigué, c'est tout **(I'm tired, that's all)," Takeru replied. Would Catherine believe his lie?

_**Probably not.**_

"Hmm..well, I don't believe you," Catherine said.

_**Told you so.**_

"And why not? I simply feel tired, that's all," Takeru said, trying to convince the girl that he truly was fatigued. However, the French girl could clearly see through his façade.

"That's a lie and you know it **mon** **ami** (my friend, masculine). **Nous** **parlons tout les jour dans Biology** (We talk everyday in Biology). **Mais, tu ne tu pas presentment** (But, you are not you presently).

Now, to say Takeru wasn't surprised at Catherine's observations would be an understatement. She knew something was wrong with him, and she wouldn't stop until she found out what it was. Takeru then decided that if Catherine really wanted to know what was going on with him, then she would have to keep prodding him.

"Yeah? Well, maybe I haven't had anything interesting to talk about during the last few classes," Takeru said. Catherine just scoffed.

"**Sil** **te plait** (please, informal), I know there's something wrong with you." Catherine then turned her attention from the boy so that she could look out the window. She then came to an epiphany as she turned lo look back at her friend. "Oh, **je** **sais maintenant** (I know now). **Je** **ne tu pas vois avec cet fille** (I haven't seen you with that girl). Um, **elle** **s'appelle** (what was her name)?" Catherine asked.

"**Elle s'appelle** Hikari (Her name is Hikari)."

"Ah **oui** (yes), Hikari. Did something happen with her?" Catherine asked inquisitively.

"Well, I…" Takeru sighed as he looked towards the floor, which seemed more interesting at the moment. His cheeks reddened at the thought of the brunette. Catherine noticed this, and grinned at Takeru's "response".

"**Tu** **e'aime, n'est pas** (You love her, don't you)?" Catherine asked. Takeru's eyes turned from the floor to meet Catherine's. What Catherine saw in Takeru's blue orbs was sadness, regret, and melancholy. She suddenly felt sympathy for the young man.

"Hai, I do. I..I confessed my feelings to her," Takeru muttered. Catherine's eyes widened in shock at the statement.

"**Vraiment** (really, truly)?" she asked.

"Oui, I did."

"**Et** (and)?"

"**Et elle ne dit pas rien** ( and she didn't say anything)," Takeru responded.

"Wow. **Je** **suis** **desolé** (I'm sorry), Takeru. Do you..do you think that you two can still be friends?" Catherine asked.

"At this point, I don't know anymore…"

-------------------------------------

_After debating this several times, I've finally made a decision over what I'm going to do with my life. I just hope I made the right decision, _Hikari thought, as she was looking sullenly at the table. She then sighed heavily.

_Sheesh..I've_ _been sitting here for about an hour, and Mimi still hasn't gotten home. _Hikari looked up at the clock, which was posted above the TV in the living room area of the apartment. As previously stated, Hikari had waited an hour for Mimi to come home after her short discussion with Joe. She sighed as she looked down at the table in front of her.

_I have thought about this, and I have finally made up my mind. I know what I'm going to do, but I'm going to need Mimi's help in order to do it, _Hikari thought, as she continued looking at the table. She then perked up when she heard the doorknob turn, and a moment later, Mimi appeared, looking exhausting from the night's work. She then closed the door as she made her way in the apartment.

"Joe, I'm- oh hey Kari," Mimi replied. She made her way over to the table and sat down. "Where's Joe?"

"Asleep. He has to get up tomorrow morning to head over to the hospital early," Hikari answered.

"Poor thing. I hope he gets enough rest. He certainly needs it," Mimi stated. Hikari nodded. She then turned to look at Mimi. Mimi smiled. "I see you've finally come out of hiding place. Is everything all right?" Mimi asked.

"Well, I think things might be. But, I need your help…you see-"

"It's about tomorrow, isn't it? Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, after all," Mimi replied.

"Yes, I know. And there is also a dance involved at the university. I want to go with a certain someone-"

"Who!" Mimi exclaimed. Hikari sighed.

"Well, I don't want to say it out loud. I'll whisper it to you." Hikari went over and whispered the name into Mimi's ear.

"Really? Well then, I'm all ears!" Hikari then smiled at the young woman.

"Arigato, Mimi-chan."

"You're welcome, Hikari-chan."

"But, what are you going to do for Joe?" Hikari asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I got it all covered," Mimi said, waving the matter off with her hand. "So, what's your plan?"

"Well, this was what I was thinking of doing…"

-----------------------------------------------

Takeru sighed as he closed the door to his room. He had gotten in about half an hour later after Mimi arrived, which meant that everyone was asleep, snuggled into their beds. All except for him, though. Whereas the others had free-thinking minds, his just wouldn't let go with the current situation he was in.

_I wish Hikari would tell me how she feels about me already. The suspense is killing me!_

_**Well then, why don't you go to her room and demand she give you an answer?**_

_Because, that would be rude and inconsiderate._ _Besides, I..don't feel like that anyway._

**_Because you are a coward._** **_Come on Takeru, if she hasn't said anything to you during the past few days, then you already KNOW how she feels about you._**

_So you say. But you don't know the total answer yourself, "Mr. Know-It-All." For all I know, Hikari could love me._

_**Then if she does love you, why hasn't she said ANYTHING about it!**_

_Maybe..maybe_ _she's scared.._

**_Scared? Scared of what? Of you accepting her? Like that's something to be scared of. Have you ever ACTUALLY taken the time to think what it would be like if you were in a relationship with her?.. _**The statement from Dark Takeru's thoughts made the blonde stop in his tracks. Now that he thought about it, the young man had not seriously thought what it would be like if he was involved in a relationship with Hikari. Sure, he would imagine fantasies sometimes of how they would get together in the past, but now that he actually considered the change in their relationship an option, he was..

**_Scared._** **_You're the one scared Takeru. You're scared that just because Hikari DOESN'T love you, then that means your friendship with her will be over. And not only that, but you've NEVER been in real relationship before. What if you screw up? What if you end up being the cause of a future breakup? What then?_**

_Oh my Kami..I've never thought about that before. You're right..what if I do screw up? I don't want Hikari to leave me..she means everything to me..but wait..why are you even asking me that question? Hikari and I AREN'T together right now. Even if we did hook up, you and I don't know whether we'll stay together or not. If we stay together, we stay together, and if not, then hopefully we can stay as friends. _Takeru sighed as he sat on his bed, with his arms crossed, and his head propped up against the headboard. He had his eyes closed. He then opened them.

_**Do you honestly believe that if you and Hikari DO end up in a relationship, and if you DID breakup, that you two will try to remain as friends? I'm sorry buddy, but you're being pretty unrealistic here. Most exes do not talk to each other after they breakup. It's a sad fact.**_

_So what? At least I'm trying to keep whatever I may have left with her. I know that our relationship is going through a change right now, but it might not have to be one for the worse. Even if Hikari doesn't love me the way I love her, I will always be by her side. I rather have her as just a friend, then not having her here with me at all. I'm tired of you constantly bringing me down, and I've had enough of it. I am not going to let you bring me down anymore, you hear? No more!_

_**You think you can go on without me? Fine. But remember, I was created out of your loneliness. I was created BECAUSE of your feelings for Hikari. Just wait. I know where this road will lead. You will be lonely Takeru, trust me. And SHE won't be there for you.**_

_I don't care what you have to say to me anymore, do you hear me? _"I DON'T CARE!" Takeru exclaimed, breathing deeply from saying his statement out loud. After taking in some breaths, he sighed deeply.

_I don't care anymore. As long as I can at least be friends with Hikari, that's all I could ever ask for.._

_That is what would make me happy…_

---------------------------------------

"Wow, the Dance Committee really did a great job with decorations this year," Mark said, smiling as he made his way into the dance room, tux in all. Today was the day, Valentine's Day. And now, it was time for the event that the school had advertised for the last two months: the Valentine's Day Dance. To appropriate the décor, the room was decorated in red, white, and pink. And most of the women were wearing dresses to appropriate the day as well, in the three aforementioned colors. Mark was wearing a black tux with a red vest and matching bow-tie. He grinned as he made his appearance.

"And the women are looking fantastic as ever," Mark said, as he saw the young women mingling with the other young men that had attended the event as well. As people were dancing in the crowd, Mark used his eyes to search for a certain person. When he found them, he smiled as he made his way over to them. The person smiled in return as Mark made his way over to them.

"Hey," they said.

"Hey yourself. So, has anyone asked you to dance yet?" Mark asked. The person shook their head. "Then may I dance with you, my lady?" Mark bent down as he extended a hand. The girl smiled as she took it, and together, the two made it to the dance floor. Mark wrapped his arms around her mid-section, while the girl wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled as he looked in her eyes.

"So Hikari, why did you call me? Have you finally made a decision?" Mark asked. Hikari nodded.

"Yes, yes I have," Hikari replied.

"Well, I hope that whatever decision you made, we can still be friends after this."

"Don't worry. I'll try if you'll try," Hikari said. Mark smiled.

"That's all I ask. I'm curious, but I think already know who you chose. So, who have you chosen?" Mark asked. Hikari stepped back as she looked into his eyes.

"Well, the truth is, I've chosen…"

----------------------------------

"Man, I'm glad I'm done with work," Takeru said, as he finally walked in his apartment. He sighed as he made his way toward his room. He stopped as he heard a voice.

"And where do you think you're going mister?" a voice asked. Takeru turned his head to look at the source of the voice.

"Oh, hello Mimi. I'm just going to change out of my uniform. Is Hikari here?" Takeru asked. Mimi shook her head. "Really? Where is she?"

"She's at the Valentine's Day dance that the university is hosting, remember?" Mimi said.

"What!" Takeru ran over to the calendar, which was posted in the kitchen on the refrigerator. Indeed, today was Valentine's Day.

"Oh man, how could I forget! I didn't even get anything for her," Takeru said. Mimi walked over and patted the young blonde on the shoulder.

"Well, that's okay. After all, back home in Japan, the guys are the ones who get the gifts on Valentine's Day (1). Oh, speaking of gifts, here's one for you," Mimi stated, handing Takeru a small white box, with brown cursive writing in the center. In delicate cursive English writing was his name. He looked at it for a moment before he turned his attention back to the brunette standing before him.

"Who's it from?" he asked. Mimi huffed.

"Like I'm going to tell you. It's a surprise. Open it," Mimi replied, placing her hands on her hips. Takeru sighed as he removed the cover from the box.

"Fine." After opening it, he noticed its contents. It was collection of fudge chocolates, his favorite. He grinned. As he was about to take one to pop into his mouth, he noticed a piece of folded paper sticking in the back of the box. "Huh?" Takeru took the piece of paper out and unfolded it. He then began reading it. It read:

_Dear Takeru-kun,_

_Happy Valentine's Day._ _I hope you enjoy these chocolates. I made them especially for you, you know. I want to apologize for the way I've been acting towards you during the past few days. I'm sorry for all the pain and confusion I may have put you through. But please, don't worry, for this situation may be cleared up..soon._

_Tonight is the Valentine's Day Dance. If you can go, then enclosed with this note is a ticket. If you appear there, then I will explain everything. Again, I'm sorry for all the hurt and pain that you might've endured over the past few days. You mean so very much to me. _

_Hope to see you there._

_Hikari_

Takeru blushed as he took the ticket, which was hiding behind the bottom crease of the paper. He then looked at his watch. "It's ten-thirty. The dance is almost over. And besides, I don't have a tux-"

"That's where I come in. Go to your room Takeru," Mimi instructed.

"Okay.." Takeru gave Mimi a peculiar look before sauntering off to his room. Once he got there, he smiled at what he saw. Layed on his bed was a white tux, with a red vest a red formal tie. He smiled as he turned to look back at the brunette.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Mimi smiled. Takeru was astonished.

"But how? You don't know my-"

"But I do," another voice said as he stepped in to place an arm around Mimi. Takeru smiled as he saw his peer before him.

"Joe? You're in this too?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah. After Hikari left for school today, Mimi told me her plan over the phone. Thankfully, I had recorded all the guy's tux measurements written down from the wedding somewhere in this apartment. It was just a matter of finding it and going to the tux store to rent the tux," Joe answered.

"But how am I going to get there?" Takeru asked.

"I'll drive. I know where the dance is. Now get changed, or else you'll miss your princess 'Prince Charming'," Joe said. Takeru chuckled.

"Fine, I will. Thanks you guys. You're really like family, you know?" Takeru asked.

"We know, we know. Now stop talking and get changed!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Fine!" Takeru then laughed as he closed the door, leaving Mimi and Joe to themselves while he began changing.

"Man, kids these days..they just won't shut up…"

----------------------------------------------------

Takeru smiled as he got out of the car, in tux and all. He turned to look back at the two.

"Thanks again you guys," Takeru said.

"You're welcome. Now go get her! Just call us when you need us," Mimi shouted from the passenger seat.

"Yes ma'am!" Takeru gave Mimi a mock salute, before making his way to the dance floor. As he entered the room, he looked in awe at the décor, and at the people scattered throughout the dance floor.

_How am I going to find Hikari in all of this? _He asked himself, as his blue orbs began searching the crowds. After searching for a few moments, his finally laid his eyes upon her. She looked magnificent as she was wearing a pink dress, which helped bring out the color of her crimson eyes. She also wore long, white gloves, and her hair was down and out, wavy but beautiful all the same. Takeru's voice caught in his throat at the sight of her.

"Beautiful…" was all he could get out as he continued looking at her. But, as soon as he saw who he was with, he came back to reality.

_Mark…_Takeru grunted as he saw his rival dancing with the girl of his dreams. He then sighed as he tried to calm down.

_Remember Takeru, even if Hikari rejects you, hopefully you two will still be friends. If Hikari wants to be with Mark, then all I can do is support her. After all, I am her best friend. And I always will be, despite the recent circumstances..Okay..here I go… _Takeru breathed deeply as he made his way over the two. As he made his way through the crowd, the two noticed him as he made his way into their view. Mark smirked as the two looked at him.

"Look who's finally here," Mark said. Takeru just smirked back.

"Am I late? I'm sorry, Hikari-chan," Takeru said, as he looked directly into Hikari's eyes. Hikari smiled as she shook her head.

"No Takeru-kun, you're just in time," she answered. Mark observed the two as they looked at each other. In his opinion, they just seemed so..entranced, that nothing could stand in their way. He smiled at the two.

"Well Takeru, you're just in time for the last dance. Enjoy," Mark said. He then turned to look at Hikari. "And you, my lady, have been a delight, but I must be off. I'll see you at work tomorrow?" Mark asked, as he kissed Hikari's hand. Hikari chuckled as she looked at him.

"Yes good sir, you shall. Good night Mark," Hikari replied.

"'Night Hikari," Mark said, giving Hikari one last bow. He then walked over to Takeru, and whispered into his ear. "Take good care of her." Takeru then watched him as he left him and Hikari to themselves, disappearing into the crowd. Takeru shook his head.

"I'll never understand him," Takeru said. He then turned to look at Hikari, as he walked over and stood in front of her. "Well my lady, it seems like you have no one to accompany you. May I have this last dance?" Takeru asked, bending over and extending his hand. Hikari smiled as she linked her hand with his.

"You may." Takeru then straightened himself, and together, the two found a spot on the dance floor. They then encircled their arms around one another, and looked around. The other couples were standing in a similar fashion, but weren't dancing yet. The DJ, who coordinating the music, then began to speak into the mic.

"Well everyone, I don't know about you, but this has been one fantastic night. I hope you all have joined your loved ones, for this will be the last dance of the night. Thank you all for coming, and on behalf of New York University, we all hope you enjoy this last dance. Lights please," the DJ said. The lights lowered to a dark hue, as a chandelier in the center of the room began to glow, giving off the only light in the room. The DJ then pushed play, and the last song began to play over the speakers. Takeru and Hikari smiled as they looked at one another, before beginning to sway to the melody of the music.

_I won't talk, I won't breathe, I won't move 'till you finally see that you belong with me_

_You might think I don't look, but deep inside the corner of my mind I'm attached to you_

As the song played, Takeru closed his eyes, memorizing this very moment. Capturing the smell, the touch, the sights, and sounds of this night, for the young man feared that he never be in this position ever again. He smiled as he thought back to how they met, and how they became fast friends.

_Those were such great memories..but some of those memories were tragic, as well…_

_I'm weak, it's true..I'm just scared to know the answer_

_Do you want me too? 'Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

Then Takeru thought about what happened after his first adventures in the Digital World, leaving Hikari and the others behind. He was crying on the way home, but he know, deep within his heart, that they would see each other again.

And he did, for three years later, the young blonde moved to Odiaba. There, he met her again, and together, the two, along with the then new DigiDestined, created new Digital adventures. As he spent more time with her, he began to realize that his feelings for her were different from feelings he had about anything else, even his own family. Often times, he would stay up awake at night in his room back home, wondering..

_What is this feeling?_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide, it's time to try_

_Anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

It took one major, but dark event to realize the full depth of his feelings for her. The Dark Ocean. It was that place that finally made him realize what he had for her. He didn't just feelings of close comradely with her. It was more, much more.

It was then that he realized what his feelings truly were. They were feelings, of love.

_You don't know what you do_

_Everytime_ _you walk into the room I'm afraid to move_

But after he realized what he felt for her, he became scared. He felt that if he confessed his feelings for her, then he would losing the one of the things he valued most between them: their friendship. However, at the same time, he couldn't keep his feelings totally under wraps. Events had occurred where his feelings had somewhat..slipped out.

All of these events, all of these moments led to this one he was having with her right here. And he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

_I'm weak, it's true..I'm just scared to know the ending_

_Do you see me too?_

_Do you even know you've met me?_

Takeru smiled as he opened his eyes, and looked down upon his angel. Hikari smiled as she looked back at him. He then whispered her name.

"Hikari." That was all it took. Hikari grinned as she leaned in towards Takeru, and smiled up at him.

"Takeru." She whispered his name, and to catch him off-guard, she touched her lips to his. He was surprised at first, but a smile graced his lips as he began returning it passionately.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide, it's time to try_

_Anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

_I know when I go, I'll be on my way to you_

_Way that's true_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide, it's time to try_

_Anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited…_

_This is true_

As the song ended, the two parted, and looked at one another for what seemed like an eternity. They just continued holding each other, oblivious to everyone around them. It was then that Hikari decided to speak.

"I love you, Takeru. I'm sorry I couldn't say it earlier. It's just that…" Hikari trailed off. Takeru could only smile at her.

"I know Hikari, I know. You had a rough time deciding, and I understand." He then tightened his grip a little upon her. "I love you, too." He smiled.

"I know," was all Hikari could say, before she captured her lips with his again. And as for the rest of that night, Takeru and Hikari were in pure bliss…

------------------------------------------

"Man, time flies by before you know it," Takeru said, as he made his way into the living room of the apartment. He smiled as he sat down and joined his lover's side. Currently on the table was a box, with Japanese writing written in black marker. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at the box. Hikari just smiled at him as she grabbed it.

"This was something Cody and Izzy gave me before I left Japan a year ago," Hikari replied.

"Are you going to open it? Or will it just sit here and collect dust?" Takeru sasked.

"Are you that anxious? Just hold your horses 'Cowboy,'" Hikari responded, laughing. Takeru just smirked at her.

"Fine, fine. But will you please just open it?"

"Okay, okay…" Hikari and Takeru looked at it anxiously in anticipation as Hikari tore off the cover, revealing what was inside. Inside the box was pictures of the two, together throughout various situations in the past.

"Wow, look at this..this was right after we defeated Apocalymon in Primary Village," Hikari replied, observing the picture. Takeru smiled as he looked over it with her.

"Those were good times."

"Yeah."

"Hey, this was that time when we went to watch Daisuke's soccer match against Ken, remember?" Hikari asked.

"Oh yeah, I remember. Dai had pulled his leg and Ken trip over him. Ken still won that match, though," Takeru recalled. Hikari smiled as she put the picture down. She then took one that stood out among the rest.

"Oh wow, look at this one!" Takeru followed his eyes to the picture. He gasped at what he saw. It was their Senior Prom photo. They both held it together.

"That was a special night," Takeru commented, looking over to the brunette. She simply looked back at him.

"Yes, yes that was. Hey Takeru-kun, now that everything's out in the open, was there anything else you were going to say back then at that dance?" Hikari asked. Takeru blushed as he observed his girlfriend.

"Well…to tell you the truth, I was going to tell you how I felt. But during that night, I felt guilty hiding the fact that I was going to come here, so when the moment came, I just couldn't bring myself to confess. I'm sorry Hika," Takeru replied, sighing. Hikari smiled.

"Don't worry about it, we're together now, right?" Hikari then noticed something on the back of the photo, and turned it around. "Hey Takeru, read this." Takeru turned his attention from Hikari and onto the back of the photo. There, scribbled in dark ink, was a message.

_Dear Takeru and Hikari,_

_Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this compilation we made for you! We know that in all the hustle and bustle of everyday life, we had a feeling that you would forget these pictures. Here's a reminder of how close you two are, and a hint to how close you two can become. We hope you two get together, and whatever happens, always hope for the best!_

_Love,_

_Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Koushiro, Daisuke, Ken, Miyako, and Iori_

"Wow..I can't believe they did this for us. Thanks you guys," Hikari said, as tears came into her eyes. She smiled as she wiped them. Takeru turned to her, and embraced her.

"Well Hika, I'm glad that they support us. I'm glad that we're finally together, after all this time," Takeru said, not being able to prevent himself from smiling. Hikari couldn't help but smile as well.

"Me too. Who knew that second chances could be so few?" The two smiled, before leaning in for a passionate kiss.

--------------------------------------------

_Never have I imagined how much things would change.._

_But, I couldn't be happier with the way things are now. Sure, we have problems from time to time, but who doesn't?_

_As long as I have my friends and family beside me, I think she and I can face anything together…_

_And I wouldn't have it any other way…_

**The End**

* * *

Well people, that's the end of "Second Chances are so Few." I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read this story, and especially to those of you who have reviewed. You don't know how much those reviews meant to me. They gave me the motivation to get off my ass and write, to actually finish this fic, so, thank you.

Now, it's time to have a little fun as I get a Q & A from our two protagonists. (Takeru and Hikari are sitting across from the author in chairs, with the audience surrounding them) You may proceed.

Takeru: What made you come up with the idea for this story?

Malcolm Yuy: Well, what made me up come up with the idea was..well, when I began writing this, Senior year of high school was right around the corner. I wanted to write a story in remembrance to seeing people that you haven't seen in a while…well, that, and I was thinking that after Guaduation, I would never see the girl I loved ever again…how wrong I was…

Hikari: So, did anything happen between you two?

Malcolm Yuy: In short, no. And that's okay. I never really expected anything to happen anyway.

Takeru: So why did you make me act schizophrenic in this fic! I acted like a complete psycho!

Malcolm Yuy: Sorry T.K, sorry, I didn't know you didn't like being that way. I just wanted to make you suffer. That, and seriously, I think like that half the time. I don't really know how often people talk to themselves like that, but I can tell you that I'm one of them.

Hikari: That's fascinating. Hmm…ooh, I know! What did you change about this fic?

Malcolm Yuy: Good question. I changed the story a lot as the plot grew. For example, the ending turned out A LOT different than originally planned. At first, I planned for Takeru and Hikari to get together earlier, and then have a misunderstanding between them at the dance when Catherine would try to make a move on our blonde protagonist, and Hikari would run to Mark for support. But alas, the plot changed. Catherine only ended up making two appearances, and no misunderstanding happened. Also, as for the music selection, at first I was going to have Takeru sing "Shiver" by Maroon 5 and also have their song "She Will Be Loved" played at the different ending, where Takeru was going to make a dramatic dialogue about how he loves Hikari to her in the rain, but as we all know, it didn't turn out that way.

Hikari: Are you disappointed by that?

Malcolm Yuy: Not really. I'm actually glad the story ended this way, it felt more logical to me.

Takeru: So, do you have anything else planned for us?..

Malcolm Yuy: Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I plan to write another Romance story with you two in it. But be warned; it will be much darker and more mature than this one.

Hikari: Will the..Dark Ocean be involved?

Malcolm Yuy: (sigh) Why do you have to assume that everytime someone writes a dark fic about you two it has to include the Dark Ocean?

Takeru: Because most of the dark fics about us are either about us cutting ourselves, or involves Hikari being sought after the digimon in the Dark Ocean…

Malcolm Yuy: (sweatdrops) Oh, yeah..Well, for my next fic, no, there will be no Dark Ocean involved.

Hikari: Phew, that's a relief. So, when will our readers expect for it to come out?

Malcolm Yuy: I..don't know, to be honest. What I will say about it is that I won't publish the Prologue until I have the first two chapters written, so it may be a while. Expect at least two to three months, to say the least, maybe less, depending on how much I want to write. I have Summer Break now so it may come out sooner than expected.

Takeru: Is there anything else you'll tell us about this upcoming story of yours? Where will it take place? How old will we be, anything like that?

Malcolm Yuy: Well I will tell you one thing, you two will defiantly be older in this fic. You two will be in your twenties. As for the setting, or anything else, that will stay under wraps I'm afraid.

Hikari: Well Mr. Yuy, thank you for your time. We must be going so another author can work with us on one of their stories.

Malcolm Yuy: You're welcome, Kari, T.K. Well everyone, that's all we have time for today. I hope that answers any questions you might've had if you were curious.

Oh, one last thing. I think I will create a homepage and post how far along I am on my stories, so more of you can be informed and not just asking "How far along is he? Is he even working on this story anymore?" I'll post it on this chapter when I have it ready.

Well, 'till the next fic, ja ne!- Malcolm Yuy


End file.
